Procurase um marido
by Hithi
Summary: Um anuncio no jornal, que mudara dois destinos para sempre...
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo...**

Ela precisava de um marido para cuidar de sua terra, e por isso, coloca um anuncio no jornal a procura de um homem que pudesse cuidar de suas terras...

Ele precisava de um lugar para fugir do seu passado... e encontrou a oportunidade perfeita quando leu o jornal...

O que acontece quando os destinos se unem?

Ela filha de uma meretriz, com rígidos ensinamentos e Ele um homem serio e direito que só quer um casamento comum?


	2. Chapter 2

Bem gente, obrigada pelas reviews, fico muito feliz de que antes que eu começasse a postar vocês já estivessem procurando a historia...

Ela é nem bem pequena, e vou dividi-la de 5 a no Maximo 7 partes, e espero que gostem..

Beijos!!

**Capitulo 1**

Isabella Swan acabou de escrever o anúncio e suspirou deixando a caneta velha de lado enquanto o relia. Nada mal para uma mulher que recebera tão poucos ensinamentos escolares. Dobrou delicadamente o papel puído e escurecido pelo tempo e umidade. Não queria pensar nas conseqüências do que fazia. Precisava desesperadamente de ajuda, ninguém poderia dizer que não tentara, mas desde do começo sabia o que teria que fazer. Seu destino era esse. Olhou por um momento a fazenda que tornara sua depois da morte de sua mãe. Do pequeno cômodo podia-se ver um bom pedaço de terra fértil e bonita, porém abandonada.

Estava em péssimo estado. O gado era pouco e disperso pela imensa terra, a casa estava caindo aos pedaços e o celeiro...estava literalmente desabando, como comprovara momentos antes. Sabia que poderia encontrar ajuda de alguns homens na cidade, mas o preço a pagar seria muito caro, ela bem sabia. Como filha da mais famosa prostituta daquela região não podia se dar ao luxo de aceitar favores despretensiosos de homens...e se tivesse que vender seu corpo como a mãe sempre fizera, queria um preço justo por ele...casamento. Sabia que nenhum homem ali pediria sua mão e por isso escrevia aquele anúncio ridículo. Fechou o envelope suspirando novamente. Depois de anos vivendo a sombra da mãe , morando em um quarto minúsculo ao lado do quarto onde ela recebia clientes, ali estava ela, com dezenove anos, um pouco de dinheiro, uma fazenda falida e pronta para seguir o exemplo de sua mãe...mas trataria de garantir que seus filhos tivessem um futuro melhor que o dela e que não fossem discriminados. Uma lágrima rolou e caiu sobre a mesa velha. Não podia dizer que tinha sido mal criada, sua mãe ensinara valores para ela. Valores que ela mesma nunca respeitara. Mas não ensinara muito acerca de como sobreviveria sem dinheiro e sem ajuda. Porém não embarcaria naquela vida famigerada que destruíra sua mãe, isso nunca.

Endereçou o envelope para um jornal cidade bem ao nordeste dos Estados Unidos, imaginando que ali, talvez, encontrasse um homem trabalhador e com vontade de criar raízes no oeste. Um homem que necessitasse de uma esposa para lhe dar filhos e um pedaço de terra para trabalhar. Esperava que isso não fosse algo tão difícil, mesmo sabendo que devia ser a única mulher que mandara um anuncio deste tipo para o conhecido jornal do leste. No mínimo iriam rir muito dela e ignorar o anuncio...ou quem sabe lá a sociedade não se chocasse mais com procedimentos daquele tipo, só lhe restava rezar para que um milagre acontecesse e este homem que ela tanto esperava aparecesse e fosse ele a resposta de suas preces...tinha certeza que Deus ouvia orações de todos os seus filhos...mesmos que estes fossem filhos de prostitutas como ela. Ou onde estaria a compaixão divina e o que valeria anos de devoção e altruísmo? Se encaminhou para o celeiro onde a charrete já estava arrumada com o cavalo malhado e manso que na fazenda encontrara. O animal parecia mais faminto do que ela e mais magro também, apesar de achar isso difícil. Esperava que o homem de seu futuro entendesse de cavalos e bois, além de plantação ou estaria perdida. Não precisava de um rapaz aventureiro em sua vida como muitos daqueles que apareciam para se divertir no saloon de Mike. Cheios de idéias e esperanças. Queria um homem objetivo, que não lhe maltratasse muito ou apenas a tratasse com indiferença que se dispensava a esposas naquelas bandas. Não era esperar muito, mas era isso que precisava neste momento. Sua mãe acreditara em um jovem sonhador e onde ela fora se meter...numa velha cidade do oeste como prostituta, vendendo a única coisa que tinha, seu corpo. Mas ela não. Seu preço era mais caro, apesar que, desconfiava, não menos triste e desapontador no futuro. Mas teria seus próprios filhos. E estes dentro do matrimônio, isso sem dúvida compensaria toda a tristeza de estar ao lado de uma pessoa que não lhe dedicava afeição e nem ela a ele.  
Mas quereria respeito! Isso sim não poderia faltar em seu lar! O homem teria que tratá-la como uma mulher de respeito pois é nisso que ela se transformara, ou pelo menos lutara para se transformar ao longo dos anos. O homem lhe deveria pelo menos isso em troca de seus filhos e sua terra. Não toleraria uma humilhação de ser tratada como uma qualquer dentro de sua própria casa. Subiu na charrete e fez um gesto amplo com as mãos incentivando a animal a andar. A cidade estava a algumas horas da fazenda...pelo menos naquele ritmo de velocidade.

Tocou a toca que escondia seus cabelos e olhou para o vestido marrom e rústico feito com tecido grosso e disforme. Não poderia ser exemplo de melhor seriedade na cidade. Mas isso não a impedia de ouvir falatórios. Por isso que cada vez que era obrigada a fazer uma viagem a cidade sentia calafrios. Evitava Mike sempre que podia, ele e suas propostas indecentes. Evitava aquele trio horripilantes de beatas que sempre pareciam persegui-la onde quer que fosse e evitava acima de tudo evitava Jacob Black.

Edward Stuart sabia que não tinha outra saída. Aquele anúncio tinha sido sua salvação. Olhou para os outros passageiros do trem esperando que ninguém notasse seu nervosismo. Porém tinha o direito de estar nervoso. Conheceria sua noiva daqui a poucos minutos, chegaria em sua nova cidade e poucas horas depois estaria casado. Baixou os olhos para suas roupas e suspirou desanimado, esperava que sua futura esposa não fosse muito crítica em relação a suas vestimentas, nem em relação ao seu cheiro ...nem a limpeza. Deu um sorriso torto enquanto tentava limpar a calça velha que era dois números acima de seu tamanho e pensou no que estava prestes a encontrar. Que tipo de mulher poderia ser sua noiva? Tinha as piores expectativas. Naquele fim de mundo , onde mulheres eram raridades, uma mulher ter que procurar muito por um marido era no mínimo mal sinal...e ter que colocar um anúncio era pior ainda! Mas isso não era importante naquele momento. Precisava simplesmente de um lugar onde pudesse viver o resto da vida em paz.

Observou a cidade de Paradise se aproximando e pensou que ainda podia passar por ela e ir trabalhar nas minas...Mas a lembrança da terra era mais forte. Era um fazendeiro por família e não poderia resistir a este apelo. Mesmo que suas terras não existissem mais, mesmo que sua família não existisse mais daqui por diante, não saberia fazer outra coisa.

Esperava que suas futuras terras fossem como a mulher descrevera. Tocou as cartas no bolso, que eram no total de trêês cartas que descreviam a cidade, as pessoas,e brevemente a sua futura noiva não tinha pintado um quadro bonito para esta última. Pelo contrário, ele podia perceber que a necessidade de marido vinha da necessidade de ajuda e da falta de motivos para um mulher se casar...maus motivos para um homem se casar com a mulher em questão. Mas ainda se ele não tinha mais do que alguns dólares na bolsa.

O trem parou suavemente na estação enquanto ele pegava sua bolsa onde trazia algumas roupas, não muito melhores do que as que vestia, e seu dinheiro. Mas nada. Não podia voltar atrás agora. Um "quê" de culpa assolou sua mente e tocou novamente as cartas, eram elas que provariam que ele era quem dizia ser...mesmo que não fosse.

Bella olhou no espelho mais uma vez antes de sair da fazenda subir na charrete que era guiada pelo cavalo magrelo. O jovem Edward Stuart chegaria naquela tarde e daqui a poucos minutos seria uma mulher casada. Ajeitou a touca no cabelo até que nem um fio do cabelo marron e encaracolado, como os da mãe, fosse vizualizado. Ela sempre evitava que algum morador na cidade os visse e fizesse comparação. Não que as pessoas da cidade eram importantes para ela, mas não gostaria que falassem sobre sua mãe. Ela fizera o que era possível para criar sua filha da melhor maneira, mesmo que esta maneira não tenha agradado aos puritanos da cidade. O vestido marrom escuro cobria desde do pescoço até os pés calçados com botas pesadas. Sentia muito calor com ele mas não tinha outros modelos e na verdade não queria ter. Sua mãe a acostumara esconder o máximo possível de seu corpo para que os homens recebessem uma mensagem clara da parte dela. E ela não queria mudar isso. Nem mesmo com seu marido. O serviria na cama, certo. Mas como um dever a ser comprido, nada mais.

Estremeceu ante o pensamento. Seria ele gordo? Magro? Alto? Pensou em Jacob Black e arrepiou-se. O homem era grande e nojento e olhava para ela de um modo que lhe dava ânsia de vomitar. Se seu marido fosse como ele...  
Espantou os pensamentos ruins enquanto se aproximava da cidade. O trem estava parando na estação e ela apressou o animal até ficar perto da construção grande. Era a única esperando alguém ali,o que não a espantava já que quase não se via forasteiros na cidade e na maioria das vezes o trem passava direto. Apeou da charrete e passou a mão no rosto imaginando quantas sardas novas aparecera em sua pele clara naquele dia.

Sua origem irlandesa era gritante ."Uma pura irlandesa", como dizia sua mãe, "Cabelos Marrons como chocolate, pele branca como leite e temperamento forte como uma mula." Só que ela não concordava com este último. Se achava muito calma e controlada. Pelo menos ela tentava. Neste momento ela não se achava tão controlada assim.

Aproximou da plataforma vagarosamente. Notando o barulho do locomotiva parando suavemente. Depois silêncio. Ela encostou na parede de madeira e mordeu os lábios. "Oh meu Deus, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?" Começou a tremer enquanto um empregado da ferrovia abria a porta de um dos vagões e colocava uma escada portátil embaixo da mesma. Apertou os punhos ao ver uma bota grande, suja e empoeirada aparecer. "Vou embora!" Sentiu suas pernas tremerem quando a o outro par de botas apareceu juntamente com um pedaço da calça que estava rasgada e muito suja. "É um porco", pensou apavorada começando a andar para trás devagar pensando em fuga estratégica. Mas ele sabia seu nome.... Tinha meios como encontrá-la. E se falasse a respeito do casamento para os habitantes de Paradise? "Não me importo." Repetiu para si mesma enquanto via o resto do corpo do noivo. Era robusto, pernas grossas e mãos grandes. Abraçou-se recuando mais um passo. Os braços eram visíveis pois a manga estava arregaçada. Muitos pêlos, forte, muito forte, observou a musculatura dele e balançou a cabeça.

Todos seus temores tinham virado realidade. O homem era um bruto como Jacob, um nojento como todos os outros da cidade. Escolhera mal seu pretendente entre as cartas e teria que devolver o dinheiro da viagem e faze-lo voltar. Fechou os olhos triste e balançou a cabeça. Por que tudo de ruim tinha que acontecer com ela? Nada fizera de mal na vida! Tinha sido um exemplo de obediência a vida inteira. Ajudava os pobres da periferia da cidade, ia na igreja todos os domingos. Lia a bíblia todos os dias e estava ali, sozinha e triste.  
Abriu os olhos no momento que o homem virava em sua direção. Prendeu a respiração e esqueceu-se do resto a não ser dos olhos verdes que encaravam. Eram lindos, os olhos mais lindos que ela já vira. Não podia ser aquele... sem pensar voltou todos os passos que ela tinha recuado e começou a se aproximar do homem notando a grande estatura, as sobrancelhas grossas, o nariz meio grande e os cabelos mais compridos do que via normalmente em um homem. A barba rala cobria parte de seu rosto. Ela notou cada um destes detalhes e imaginou por que nada disso a fazia achá-lo feio ou teme-lo. Por que de repente sentia certa do que ia fazer. Tentou não sorrir quando ele deixou a mala cair no pé soltando um palavrão e arregalando os olhos logo depois.  
- Des...desculpe-me...Srta. Swan?

Edward estava embaraçado. Muito. A última coisa que pensava encontrar naquela plataforma fosse um moça tão jovem e nem tão bonita quanto aquela. Esperava encontrar um mulher séria e feia...não uma...uma...Não soube o que pensar e olhou novamente para aqueles olhos castanhos e para o meio sorriso que ela ostentava. Por que ela não sai correndo? No lugar dela eu já estaria chorando...

- Acho que ouve algum engano...- tentava imaginar o que iria acontecer agora.

O sorriso dela desapareceu.

- Engano?

- Quer dizer...você é Srta. Swan?

- Sim sou eu. E você é Edward Stuart?

- Lógico! - ele declarou enfático.

- Então é meu futuro marido. - ela declarou com um tom de determinação e depois olhou para a mala caída ao chão - Espero que não tenha mudado de idéia.

- Não...E ...você?

- Eu o que? - ela voltou-se e o encarou. Era linda, pensou ele olhando para a pele cheia de sardas e tentou ver a cor dos cabelos sem conseguir. Mas não importava.

De repente ele soube que fizera a coisa certa. Nada no mundo devia ser tão agradável quanto ser o marido daquela mulher.

- Você não mudou de idéia?

- Não posso fazer isso, preciso muito de ajuda e conseguir outro marido será muito trabalhoso.

Sem dúvida aquilo não fez bem para sua auto estima. Tentou não demonstrar o desapontamento que sentiu com aquela resposta. Ela parecia uma mulher séria, séria demais. Não combinava com a vivacidade dos olhos castanhos e nem com a juventude dos traços.

- Podemos ir para igreja? - ela perguntou olhando novamente para sua mala.- O pastor vai estar esperando por nós.

Ele sabia disso. Tinha lido nas cartas tudo que ela programara. Um casamento rápido e depois iriam para a fazenda. Só os dois. Ficou vermelho por pensar naquilo. Nada tinha sido falado sobre isso nas cartas. O modo como agiriam naquela noite era uma oncógnita para ele. Em todos os sentidos.

Olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça pegando a mala devagar. Não iria pensar nisso agora, nem sobre sua noite de núpcias nem sobre um vestígio de culpa que estava sentindo. Aquela mulher precisava de um marido e ele de um lar. Estavam trocando favores. Apenas isso.

- Sim, vamos lá.

- Pode beijar a noiva.- a voz do pastor Gabriel fez que ambos pulassem assustados e se encarassem.

Bella deu um passo para trás e depois corou voltando para o mesmo lugar.

- Desculpe. - murmurou. Não devia se mostrar temerosa do que ia acontecer. Era o único beijo que eles trocariam. Sabia que casais não se beijavam normalmente depois de casados e procuravam as mulheres apenas algumas vezes no início do casamento. Sua mãe deixara muito claro como seria um casamento nos moldes sérios. Sem gemidos e gritos que ouvia em seu quarto todas as noites...Fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça. Seu corpo, seu lar, sua comida em troca de segurança e mão de obra. Era degradante. Não. O que a mãe fazia era degradante. O que ela fazia neste momento era o que todas as moças de família faziam. E ela tinha quer ser uma moça de família se queria que seus filhos tivessem um nome e pudessem andar de cabeças erguidas.

O beijo veio tão leve que ela mal percebeu. E logo depois o homem afastou como se também temesse um contato maior. Isso era bom. Sem muitos contatos. Como devia ser um casamento sério.

Minutos depois do lado de fora, na rua. Ela tremia. Estava feito. Estava casada. Olhou de lado para poucas mulheres que conversavam perto do grande mercado e corou. Lógico que elas estavam ali para vê-la. Não tinha dúvida disso pois vivia ali desde de dez anos. Estava acostumada com aquelas pessoas. Jessica Stanley, Lauren Malory e Tânia Denali eram as damas da cidade. Irmãs, elas eram praticamente idênticas, com todo aquele cabelos castanho amarrado em coques, olhos malignos e peso acima do normal. Tudo que ali acontecia passava pelo julgo do trio. Pensou em quantas vezes sua mãe entrara naquele quarto xingando aquelas mulheres e depois mais tarde dormia com os maridos das mesmas.

Mordeu os lábios espantando as imagens da cabeça e acelerou os passos ao passar perto do local. Não pensou em dirigir a palavra para nenhuma das mulheres, pois sabia que não seria respondida. Mas isso não impediu de ouvir o comentário maldoso.

- Como dizem...filho de peixe.....

Fingiu que nada escutara e olhou de lado, para seu esposo. Ele parecia nada ter ouvido ou não dado atenção aquelas palavras. Adiantou o passo até onde tinha deixado a charrete. Os mantimentos que estavam na lista entregue a Tayler estavam lá.

- É com Tayler que faço compras. - ela murmurou - O que for preciso você pode vim aqui e comprar com ele. Eu o pago a cada duas semanas.

- Claro. - ele concordou movendo a cabeça devagar.

Ela estreitou o olhar.

- Alguma pergunta?

- Na verdade sim. - ele a seguiu e subiu na charrete. Com um movimento a fez chegar para o lado. - O que aquelas mulheres tem contra você?

Era uma assunto que ela não queria discutir tão cedo. Muito menos naquele momento. Teria que desconversar ou o que ele pensaria dela? Era uma mulher séria e temente a Deus, mas sua vida até aquele momento não fora como as demais moças da cidade.

Viver em um bordel não era o que se pode chamar respeitabilidade para os padrões daquela cidade. E seu marido poderia ficar irritado com este detalhe que fora excluído dos conteúdos das cartas. O que poderia dizer?"A propósito, eu sou filha de uma famosa prostituta na minha região, mas as pessoas geralmente não me incomodam muito por causa disso".E até quando ele ficaria livre da verdade? Não poderia ficar o resto da vida enganando o marido.  
O homem fez o cavalo trotar com precisão, para fora da cidade.

- Elas são apenas umas beatas idiotas....- ela calou-se levando a mão à boca-Desculpe.

- É um modo de se expressar bem sincero, esposa.- ele argumentou achando interessante o rubor que cobriu o rosto dela.- Elas não gostam de você.- era uma constatação óbvia.

- Não faço questão que gostem.- ela deu os ombros.

- Sei...- ele a fitou parecendo insatisfeito com as respostas mas não pressionando mais. - A fazenda é muito longe ainda?

Ela fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e quedou num silêncio.

- Onde é a fazenda? - ele perguntou por fim ante aquele silêncio.

- Para lá. - Bella estendeu a mão para o outro lado da cidade fazendo-o parar subitamente.

- Como?! - ele olhou para trás e depois para ela.

- É para o outro lado. - ela corou - Você parecia determinado a vir para este lado. E eu...- deu os ombros-Bem...eu não quis perturbar...

O homem que era seu marido há poucos minutos pareceu ficar embaraçado com aquilo e virou a charrete. Pareceu que ia falar algo mas quietou num silêncio que o seguiu até a , na verdade ela nem reparara para onde se dirigiam. Seus pensamentos estavam em assuntos mais urgentes, como esconder o maior tempo possível sua origem e imaginar o que a esperava nas próximas horas, dias, semanas e anos.

Estava nervosa. Estava preparada para qualquer coisa quando chegara a fazenda. Ser questionada por exemplo. Ou que ele passasse direto para o quarto apressado para consumar o casamento o quanto antes. Pela experiência que tinha em relação a homens, pareciam sempre dispostos a buscar aqueles tipos de prazeres. Tinha sido poupada de explicar que não seria de bom tom deitar-se com o marido em plena luz do dia. E que mulheres casadas e "sérias" serviam ao marido a noite e na escuridão. Sua mãe dera muita ênfase a este detalhe. Iria deixar bem claro que era uma dama, apesar de tudo e queria ser respeitada como tal. Seu medo era que, talvez sabendo como vivera até aquele momento, mudasse seu comportamento até agora e a tratasse sem a consideração merecida.  
Levou um pouco do caldo de carne a boca e experimentou. Apurou os ouvidos mas nada parecia estar acontecendo lá fora. O marido chegaria em alguns momentos, tinha certeza. Pegara o cavalo e saíra logo que chegara para conhecer as terras.

Esperava que ele estivesse muito cansado...talvez não quisesse consumar o casamento naquela noite. Na carta dissera nada beber, pois se fosse ao contrário ela bem que gostaria de ter alguma bebida alcoólica naquela casa, ai talvez ele bebesse até ficar tão tonto que mal conseguiria andar como alguns homens do trabalho de sua mãe faziam. Mas por que estava pensando nisso? Era uma esposa agora e à tarde já estava dando lugar à noite. Logo teriam que consumar o casamento. Tinha que se comportar como qualquer dama direita e servir o marido na cama nupcial.

O motivo de seu nervosismo entrou na cozinha parecendo hesitante. Amassava o chapéu velho entre as mãos enquanto olhava tudo a sua volta. Seus olhos pousaram por alguns segundos na porta do quarto que dividiriam e depois rapidamente voltaram-se em sua direção. Seria aquela vermelhidão no pescoço do marido causada pela caminhada pelas terras?

- Boa noite - a voz era rouca e causou um estranho arrepio em sua pele. Era uma voz máscula, quase hipnotizadora. Como ela podia dizer tal coisa da voz de seu marido? - Isto está cheirando muito bem, mas eu gostaria de tomar um banho antes...se você pudesse me dizer onde posso fazer tal coisa.

- Vá para o quarto - ela apontou para o cômodo pequeno, onde ele deixara sua bagagem mínima há algumas horas, enquanto pegava outro caldeirão já pronto e cheio de água colocando-o sobre o fogo - Eu levarei água para encher a tina...durante o dia há o rio onde pode se banhar.

- Sei...aquele cheio de lama? - ele fez uma careta - Eu sairia dele mais sujo do que entrei.

- Não é uma época boa - ela concordou observando o homem mais sujo do que no momento que chegara, mesmo não entrando no rio. - Qual é a situação da fazenda?- perguntou desviando o olhar para cobrir o cozido que já estava pronto, mas, como se atraída voltando a fitá-lo.

- É um belo lugar - os olhos dele brilhavam enquanto retirava as meias. Deixara as botas sujas na entrada. Uma boa educação, ela percebeu de imediato, e uma boa família, apesar de pobre. Mas isso ela sabia pela carta que ele lhe mandara. Mas por um momento chegara a duvidar da veracidade das palavras. - Precisa de um bom trabalho nela, mas é um bom pasto para o gado e tem água abundante. Você fez um bom negócio com esta terra.

- Foi minha mãe. - ela respondeu voltando o olhar novamente para o caldeirão fumegante. - Ela comprou.- disse em tom baixo.  
- Sua mãe pensava no seu futuro - ele observou-a por um momento.- Você não entende muito de fazendas mesmo, não é Bella?

Ele deu um pulo quando ouviu a voz rouca falar seu nome. Um daqueles indiscretos arrepios tomou subiu por suas pernas de maneira imprópria.

- Não. - destapou o cozido e o olhou sem necessidade, voltando a tapa-lo.- Espero que entenda. Nas cartas você disse que sempre viveu em fazendas.  
- Sim, certamente. Eu disse.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos. Um silêncio nitidamente constrangedor enquanto esperavam a água aquecer. Quando por fim ela estendeu os braços para pegar o caldeirão ele se levantou rápido.

- Cuidado. Deixa-me levar a água para você.

Ele retirou o caldeirão de sua mão e levou para o quarto. Ela fitou as costas masculinas, surpresa por um momento, e logo encheu um balde de água fria e o seguiu. A tina de madeira estava do lado da cama. Mas era este último móvel que ele observava, Ele analisava critico e por fim franziu o cenho. Sabia o que ele pensava. Frágil e pequena. Ele nunca poderia deitar-se nela.

Ela jogou a água fria na tina que já continha a água fervente e deu um passo pata trás.

- Vou pegar mais água

Correu para fora da casa e pegou mais um balde de água no poço. Voltou para o quarto encontrando o marido sem a camisa e experimentando a água.

- Pode deixar o balde ai mesmo - ele sorriu - Obrigado.

- Por nada - ela deu um passo para trás. - Não quer que eu pegue mais água?

- Esta tina mal me cabe, se enchermos ela de água o chão ficará encharcado.

- Oh sim...- completou os pelos encaracolados do peito largo e desviou rapidamente deu olhar para o rosto do marido.-Depois venha jantar.

- Não vou demorar-ele ainda a encarava hesitante - Você...

- Eu? - ela prendeu a respiração esperando.

- Vai ficar ai?

O erguer de sobrancelhas acompanhou a pergunta e fazendo-a perceber que olhava fixamente para ele. Ora, já tinha visto homens sem camisas antes. Na verdade, sem calças e camisas. Por que estava espantada com o físico do marido? Ele era...grande. Nunca parara para pensar se preferia homens grandes e avantajados ou mais franzinos. Na verdade nunca parar pensar em sua preferência por homens, porque na verdade, estava sempre os evitando! Quando percebeu que ele ainda esperava que ela se retirasse para começar o banho corou e correu para a cozinha. Não era certo ficar contemplando o físico do marido daquele jeito. Era uma mulher séria.

Será que ele merecia está naquele lugar? Estar casado? Edward temia que não. Sabia que estava a salvo ali. Ninguém nunca o encontraria. Iria trabalhar na terra, ter uma esposa, ter filhos e morrer naquelas pastagens férteis trabalhando. Sorriu afundando na água morna. O que mais poderia pedir a Deus? Nada. De uma maneira, deveras estranha, era como se todos os seus sonhos se tornassem realidade. Mas o sorriso esmoreceu. Tinha responsabilidades agora. Uma mulher que dependia dele para levar adiante sua fazenda, a fazenda honrá-la e amá-la. Observou o vulto se mexendo na cozinha e lembrou do pequeno sorriso que ela tinha entrever. Ela tinha uma boca maravilhosa. Rosada e de lábios cheios. Não seria algo difícil conviver com Bella. Prometeu a si mesmo compensar tudo que a esposa tinha feito por ele, mesmo sem saber. Era uma boa mulher...uma linda mulher. E era sua. Uma sensação de intenso calor o invadiu fazendo-o se sentir embaraçado. Não ignorava o que aconteceria entre eles. Mas não esperava que se sentisse tão ansioso ou nervoso por isso.

Levantou enxugando com a toalha de linho que ela deixava em cima da cama. Cama esta, que com certeza, não iria dormir. O móvel mal devia acomodar Bella, quanto mais ambos. Seu corpo reagiu novamente ante aquele pensamento e uma sensação prazerosa e morna se espalhou por sua pele. Uma esposa. Uma mulher. Inocente? Talvez não, mas tinha quase certeza que sim, se levasse em consideração à seriedade com que ela o tratara até agora. Mas se este não fosse o caso, não importava. Ele a respeitaria como um marido e a trataria como um marido deveria tratar uma mulher. Há muito tempo preconceitos foram varridos de seu dicionário, na verdade a cerca de sete meses atrás. Quem era ele para dizer o que era certo ou errado ou para julgar alguém? Tinha seus próprios demônios agora. E que deviam ser bem piores do que qualquer problema que sua esposa lhe afligisse.

Vestiu as roupas limpas e passou a mão pela barba. Devia tirá-la? A cicatriz ficava muita exposta quando fazia isso.

Mas aquela barba o incomodava tanto! E ali não faria diferença...além do mais iria irritar a pele da esposa quando a beijasse. Isso se ela deixasse ele se aproximar para tanto. Olhou para o pedaço quebrado de um espelho que se encontrava no quarto. Decidiu esperar algum tempo. Ainda se sentia temeroso de a qualquer momento ser reconhecido. O que era uma bobagem no meio do nada, como estava. Talvez daqui a alguns dias, quando o tempo ficasse mais ameno.

Minutos depois entrou na cozinha. Bella estava encostada perto da janela observando a noite. Era uma imagem bonita de se parecia triste e se sentiu incomodado com o fato, como se fosse diretamente responsável pela tristeza ou felicidade da esposa. O que ele podia fazer para remediar com aquilo?

- Você é muito bo...bonita. - a frase saiu engasgada e ele corou.

Sempre que Edward tentava elogiar uma jovem ele se embaraçava e ficava sem palavras. Era um comportamento ridículo, mas que ele não conseguia superar. Onde vivera esse comportamento era considerado algo natural. Mas, nos meses que estivera viajando, percebera que as pessoas eram bem mais diretas e menos inibidas.

A esposa virou-se piscando algumas vezes como para afastar alguns maus pensamentos.

- Obrigada. - ela fez um gesto com a cabeça que aparentemente significava descaso.

"Ótimo, isso foi animador".Parecia que Bella não dava muita importância ao fato dele a considerar bonita. Na verdade ainda estava surpreso coma beleza da face da esposa e se pegava a imaginar que cores seriam os cabelos dela. Deixando a questão de lado, pois tinha certeza que em algum momento de sua vida iria saber, foi em direção ao caldeirão e encheu o prato com caldo e pedaços de carne e legumes. Com este nas mãos caminhou em direção a mulher. Queria realmente que aquele casamento fosse harmonioso, pois estariam, se Deus quisesse, o resto das suas vidas unidos pelo matrimônio.

Os únicos exemplos que ele tinha de vivência familiar era seus pais que sempre tinham passado para os filhos uma imagem de paz e tranqüilidade no lar.E amor. Edward suspirou lembrando-se do toque de sua mãe antes de dormir. Depois de mais de vinte anos ela ainda ia a cada cama acariciar os cabelos de cada filho desejando-lhe boa noite. E quantas vezes ele e os irmãos não tinham escutado as risadas de ambos no quarto? Mesmo quando tentavam abafa-las. Mas será que conseguiria um casamento próximo aquele que seus pais tinham alcançado? Sempre desejara ter uma família como a sua para cuidar e Bella parecia uma perfeita esposa até agora. Perfeita demais na verdade.

- Continuo achando impossível que não tenha nenhum homem nessa região que não ficasse satisfeito em casar com você, Bella.- eles eram casados afinal. Seria ridículo ele ser formal.

- Preferia alguém de fora. Não tenho conhecidos na região.- ela ergueu os ombros e endureceu o corpo ficando rígida como uma ripa de cerca.

Edward parou a sua frente e resolveu não insistir em questiona-la em sua decisão de arranjar um marido por correspondência. Talvez os homens daquele local não lhe agradassem ou talvez ela preferira um cavalheiro do leste para marido.  
Pela sua timidez nas cartas e pelo modo recatado como ela agia, imaginava que na certa tivera dificuldades em participar de todo o processo que levava a um noivado normal. Ou quem sabe, como suspeitava, fosse uma moça sozinha e desesperada. Estaria grávida? Olhou-a de cima abaixo analisando o corpo magro escondido por metros de tecido grosso e disforme. Não parecia, mas quem ele era para saber se uma mulher esperava um filho? Seus olhos se encontraram e ele sorriu.

- Venha comer algo - segurou as mãos dela sentindo como eram ásperas e cheias de calos. Ela devia ter tentado fazer alguns reparos na fazenda antes que ele chegasse. Não era como algumas mulheres inúteis que ele conhecera. Admirava-a por isso. - Parece cansada.

Ela olhou para as mãos unidas e depois para ele parecendo desconfiada. Edward continuou sorrindo, mas perguntou-se por que aquela reação estraha da parte dela.

- Vem? Fiz seu prato. - ele insitiu e mostrou a mesa, imaginando o que havia de errado na esposa.

Quando já se sentia preocupado com o silêncio e a falta de resposta ela fez que sim, deu um passo incerto e sentou-se vagarosamente na cadeira, olhando-o enquanto ele colocava o prato na sua frente. Edward serviu seu próprio prato e sentou an cadeira a frente de Bella.

Comeu toda a refeição e repetiu enquanto a observava beslicar o prato. Estava nervosa. Podia perceber isso no fundo dos olhos castanhos. Nervosa com o que iriam fazer esta noite? Esperou até que levasse os pratos para uma bacia com água e sabão e voltou para a mesa. As mãos estavam apertadas sobre o colo e seus olhos baixos. Ele teria que iniciar alguma conversa amena. Bem, ele podia fazer isso!

- Vou pegar um pouco daquele feno e fazer uma cama decente naquele quarto, terá que ser no chão hoje.- Edward falou ao mesmo tempo em que pensava "Isto é o que você chama de assunto ameno?" -Amanhã irei fazer uma cama de verdade. - ele levantou sem olhar para ela- Se quiser dormir em sua cama eu vou entender. Esperarei um tempo até que esteja pronta para...o resto.

"O resto?" Edward quase riu de si mesmo. Mas ao ver a reação dela ficou confuso: Bella levantou-se com olhos flamejantes e se não estivesse tão surpreso iria achar interessante o modo que a irritação a deixava ainda mais bonita.

- Eu estou pronta! - ela ergueu o queixo, orgulhosa, mas o efeito foi quebrado pelos lábios trêmulos - Eu não sei por que acha que eu não vou querer consumar este casamento.

- Achei que pudesse estar nervosa...- estendeu as mãos para toca-la mas ela afastou-a rapidamente.

- Não estou! - ela cortou, estava vermelha agora - Não tenho medo de nada.

- Claro que não.- Edward tentava concertar o que quer que tivesse dito de errado mas não sabia por onde começar. Tentava imaginar que tipo de mulher podia estar tão nervosa e ao mesmo tempo, querer tanto provar ao contrário. Pensou no que ele estava sentindo e sorriu. Se a esposa estivesse com metade das apreensões que ele mesmo tinha, podia tentar entende-la.

- Pois estou nervoso - ele murmurou aproximando-se até chegar bem perto olhos castanhos se arregalaram tornando-se ainda maiores - Muito.

Deu as costas e foi em direção ao celeiro. Não tinha tanto sangue frio assim para ficar olhando a reação feminina. Com certeza ela tinha bem mais experiência do que ele em relação a alguns aspectos da vida. Apesar de tudo o que acontecera, ainda estava ligado ao seu passado. Mantinha os mesmos princípios. Bem, quase os mesmos. Entrou no celeiro, que momentos atrás ele estava analisando. Um bom lugar. Na verdade era uma moradia bem melhor do que a casa caindo aos pedaços.

Dirigiu-se onde sabia estar guardado alguns fardos de feno e carregou alguns entre os braços. Sua primeira função seria arrumar uma cama!Baixou a cabeça ao passar pela cozinha, reparando que ela mudara de roupa. Devia ter feito isso às pressas e como um sinal que estava disposta a cumprir "seu dever de esposa".

A camisola grossa e comprida cobria mais do que o vestido o fizera e a toca não tinha se movido um milímetro da cabeça. Passando por ela, entrou no quarto espalhando a palha num canto. Para sua surpresa a esposa o seguiu para dentro do quarto.

- Espere-ela foi até a cama e retirou o colchão colocado-o por cima do monte de feno e depois foi até uma grande caixa. Abrindo-a tirou de lá uma pele imensa. E jogou sobre tudo. Hesitante ele tocou o material. Era macio e quente. Ela voltou a caixa novamente e dessa vez tirou de lá um cobertor de lã imenso e segurou contra si parecendo hesitante. Era uma imagem estonteante. Ela ali em pé, rosada de embaraço e segurando a coberta contra o corpo.

- Vai fazer frio - murmurou estendendo-a-Apesar de que nós...bem, dormindo juntos- fez um gesto com a mão e calou-se.

- Vamos nos aquecer um ao outro - ele traduziu o que ela tentava falar e sorriu-Uma ótima cama. Eu não poderia dormir naquela. Meus pés congelariam do lado de fora.

Ela sorriu e ele se encheu de orgulho por ser o motivo daquilo.

- Eu também... - ela hesitou e depois suspirou parecendo se decidir sobre algo-Não sei o que pensar sobre você. Tudo está um pouco confuso para mim. Desculpe-me aquela cena a poucos momentos. Prometi honrá-lo e respeitá-lo, e será isso que fazerei. Devo cumprir meu juramento perante o padre e Deus. - ergueu a cabeça e o encarou-Mas peço que me respeite também.

Parecia séria e solene ao terminar o discurso e Edward tentou não deixar transparecer seu divertimento.

- Claro - segurou a mão dela novamente-Eu não lhe desrespeitei...

Os olhos dela brilharam e antes que ele pudesse se preparar as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela face pálida

- O que foi?- acariciou os braços cobertos pela camisola tentando passar algum conforto. O que fizera daquela fez?- Você não precisa fazer nada...

- Não é isso! - ela gritou e chorou mais ainda - Ou é. Não ê é tão irritante!

- O que eu fiz?

- Fica sorrindo e me tratando como se não fossemos casados de verdade! Como se gostasse de mim e eu...- fungou e passou a mão no rosto tentando enxugar as lágrimas - Estava preparada para alguém diferente. Não ficasse me tocando a toda hora.- Ela mostrou o modo como ele a abraçava. - Você me trata como os homens tratam mulheres fáceis e não como maridos tratam mulheres sérias.

Estava chocado. Estivera preparado para qualquer absurdo que pudesse sair dos lábios femininos. Ora, fora criado, praticamente, me meio a mulheres. Sabia como elas podiam ver problemas imensos onde homens enxergavam apenas banalidades. Aprendera a respeitar qualquer que fosse o "grande problema" do momento. Fitou os olhos castanhos que pareciam transtornados.

- Como um homem casado deve tratar sua mulher?- perguntou pausadamente, querendo saber em que tipo de terreno estava pisando.

- Ele deve dar ordens. Não fazer o prato dela, carregar sua água e dizer que não...que não precisa...- ela apontou para cama, fungava - Você está sendo...irritante.- ela repetiu o termo.

Edward estendeu as mãos e levantou o queixo pequeno para manter contato com os olhos dela.

- Meu pai me ensinou como devo me comportar com mulheres. Com exemplos e lições. Ele sempre ajudava minha mãe nas tarefas de casa mais pesadas ou não. Minha mãe se orgulhava disso. Nunca poderia imaginar que uma mulher se irritasse com isso.- enxugou as lágrimas que agora pareciam mais discretas-Acha que ele não a tratava de acordo?

O que seria ridículo se ela soubesse sobre quem estavam falando.

- Eu não sei. - ela mordeu os lábios e respirou fundo - Eu não sei por que estou chorando! Nunca faço isso! Você tinha que ser tão gentil? Você mal me conhece!  
- Mas você é minha esposa. - falou mansamente. - E posso ficar bravo se quiser - fez uma cara de mal e estufou o peito.

Um riso solto escapuliu dos lábios dela que afundou a cabeça em seu peito fazendo-o sentir um formigamento agradável. Novamente aquele algo familiar estava lá. Ao mesmo tempo era tão diferente... Passou os braços em torno da cintura esguia, que a camisola deliniava. Não era novidade se sentir assim, mas sem dúvida foi surpreendente sentir aquilo novamente por uma pessoa, ainda mais depois de tudo. Afastou os pensamentos sombrios para longe e acariciou os cabelos macios da mulher por debaixo da toca. Será que conseguiria fazer tudo certo com ela? Estava tão nervoso e ansioso que poderia explodir ali mesmo com elas nos braç e quase engasgou, mas não a libertou do abraço. Era tão bom ter alguém lhe abraçando depois daqueles meses. Sentira falta do contato humano. Sentia falta do riso de Clara, das pilhérias de Violet, dos abraços de Syl. Fechou os olhos com força afastando os pensamentos. Não podia pensar nisso. Não agora. Ainda doía demais e agora tinha uma família.

-Viu? Você gosta de contato.-ela sussurrava e levantou os olhos para ele -Eu não sei se gosto.- ela estritou os olhos brilhantes parecendo confusa.-Não devia gostar.

-Claro que deve gostar!É se tocam para expressar carinho.- pausa- Sabe o que devemos fazer?-perguntou e viu a face dela ficar vermelha. Mas não vizualizou mais o medo em seu olhar - Nada disso que está pensando. Vamos apagar os lampiões deitar nesta cama macia quentinha e dormimos pois estamos ambos por horas e depois me transformei em um homem casado. No mínimo não vou conseguir fazer nada direito e você vai dormir na metade do caminho.

Ela bocejou como para provar as palavras dele. A empurrou com delicadeza na direção da cama rústica.

-Deite-se e relaxe. Vou arrumar algumas coisas lá fora e volto.  
Bella fez que sim e se deitou uma menininha de toca. Aqueles trajes não lhe eram estranhos, muito menos a horrível toca. Mas ele tinha que admitir que as mulheres ficavam muito mais bonitas com seus cabelos soltos.  
Tivera a oportunidade de ver muitas naquela viagem e esperava ver a esposa em breve. Ele saiu do quarto e arrumou a cozinha imaginando se ela se irritaria com tal fato no outro dia. Era bem possível. Quem criara a moça com tantas regras? Nem ele próprio tinha tido uma educação tão rígida! Quando imaginou que ela já pudesse ter caído no sono voltou para o quarto. Devagar espiou da porta a observou a forma enrodilhada -se da cama e despiu-se ficando apenas com a roupa de baixo. Entrou devagar embaixo das cobertas e passou com cuidado o braço pela cintura da esposa. _Aquela_ era uma situação nova. Seu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente nas curvas femininas, apesar de não serem proporcionais em tamanho. A sentiu enrijecer por um momento e esperou que ela acordasse e o enchesse novamente com aquela conversa sobre mulheres sé o corpo em seus braços foi perdendo a rigidez até relaxar. Ele também foi tomado pelo sono. Reparou segundos antes de cair no sono que ela não tirara a touca ainda.


	3. Chapter 3

Obrigada a todos os que lerem

Aqui esta a segunda parte

Beijos....

**2 Capitulo**

- Eu sabia que era morena.  
A voz dele acordou-a imediatamente. Deu um pulo olhando para os lados e ofegou ao ver o homem em pé a sua frente arrumado e pronto para o trabalho.O café da manhã!  
- Eu vou preparar algo... - ia levantar mas ele estendeu as mãos.  
- Não. Fique ai mais um pouco. Já encontrei o pão e fiz um pouco de café. -ele a olhava parecendo fascinado - Você é _mesmo_ linda.  
Bella ergueu as mãos e percebeu que a touca saíra do lugar, durante o sono e uma mexa de seu cabelo escapara por sob o material indo descansar na sua face. Ela levantou a mão e ajeitou depressa a madeixa não levantando o olhar para o marido no processo. Aquele homem a estava deixando frágil e confusa! Levantou arrumando a camisola amassada que dormira. Tinha que se trocar. Olhou para ele que ainda a observava como se estivesse nua ali em pé.  
- Quero me trocar - disse sucinta ao que ele apenas sorriu dando lhe as costas para sair do quarto.  
Por que o marido não podia ter sido um homem feio? Perguntou-se angustiada enquanto trocava a vestimenta por um vestido marrom e largo e rumava para a cozinha, ainda amarrando metodicamente o laço. Estendeu as mãos para a toca que usava e ajeitou cada fio de cabelo que ousava escapulir da prisão de algodão. Era tão difícil ser fria e distante com aquele homem! Tão ter escolhido um homem mais velho, mas simplesmente não conseguira responder as cartas dos homens que diziam ser muito mais velhos do que ela. Ficava lembrando-se das cenas daqueles velhos feios que a mãe recebia no quarto e que de vez enquanto passavam por ela e lhe diziam coisas obscenas. Arrepiou-se. Nunca permitiria tal absurdo de conduta!  
Edward esperava por ela no pequeno cômodo que era a sala e a -a de cima em baixo por um momento mas nada comentou.  
- Vou a cidade. Ao armazém. - disse apenas.  
- Sim - pegou a xícara que ele estendia para ela franzindo o cenho com aquele gesto. Nunca ninguém fizera café para ela, servi-la então... E aquele homem o fazia como se aquilo fosse normal da parte do marido. Não sabia como reagir aquilo.  
- Vou comprar ferramentas que não encontrei no celeiro, alguma madeira, pregos.  
- E tinta.  
- Tinta?- a sobrancelha se arqueou.  
- Para pintar a casa- piscou- Acho que melhoraria a aparência dela.  
- Não se preocupe com a aparência da casa agora. Mais tarde poderemos pensar neste tipo de coisa- franziu o cenho- Terei que comprar algumas camisas. Quer algum tecido?

- Não - Bella baixou olhar para o chão. Estava embaraçada com aquela situação. Talvez se tivessem terminado tudo aquela noite não se sentiria tão sem jeito perto de Edward. Seria uma tortura passar o dia inteiro pensando no que ele faria com ela a noite . Lembrou do olhar masculino ao afirmar que estava nervoso, talvez tão nervoso quanto ela. Mas era impossível, ele sabia o que ia acontecer. Bella podia apostar que mentia quanto aquele fato.  
Os homens levavam mulheres para cama assim que entravam na adolescência naquela cidade. Para ser mais exata, assim que tivessem dinheiro para pagar uma prostituta. Lembrando-se do que costumava ouvir do outro lado da parede estremeceu. Nunca se comportaria daquele modo.  
- Não quer nada? Alimentos- pausa- Eu não trouxe muito dinheiro, mas...  
- Eu tenho uma conta no armazém. Coloque... Se quiser coloque tudo no caderno que no fim do mês eu... nós acertamos.  
Ele hesitou um instante antes de se aproximar e inclinar pegando-a de surpresa com um beijo nos lábios. Bella levou a mão à boca assustada enquanto pulava apara trás. Viu Edward franzir o cenho.  
- Volto daqui a pouco.  
A casa ficou silenciosa depois da partida do seu marido e ela tocou os lábios que pareciam entorpecidos e quentes. Deus...como ele ousava beijá-la daquele modo e ir embora? Desconfiava que Edward podia ser um louco. Isso...será que ela escolhera um pai maluco para seu filhos?

Edward estava feliz. Não tão feliz para ignorar os olhares de três mulheres paradas nas calçadas de madeira empoeiradas que o encaravam com franca desaprovação. Mas estava feliz. Beatas idiotas, fora o que ouvira a esposa dizer e estava para concordar com ela. Avistou o armazém que pertencia ao homem chamado Tayler e parou a carroça em frente levando a lista para o senhor distinto e quase do seu tamanho atrás do balcão.  
- Sou o marido de Isabella Swan. Agora Stuart.- apresentou-se vendo o homem fazer um gesto de reconhecimento com a cabeça.  
- Sr. Stuart. ele movimentou a cabeça e olhou para lista - Vai colocar na conta?  
- Apenas se faltar o dinheiro-ele se aproximou das prateleiras com produtos femininos e escolheu um sabonete, não era caro e poderia dar o presente a esposa. Talvez até ela o usasse esta noite quando fossem dormir...  
- E dois metros daquele e daquele pano - apontou para um amarelo e outro com margaridas.  
O homem olhou-o curioso. Mas juntou todos os itens pedidos mais os da lista.  
- Bella,sua esposa, não costuma usar este tipo de tecido.- ele parecia quase embaraçado por falar com aquela intimidade sobre as preferências de sua clientela.  
- Eu sei.- sorriu-Mas não custa nada tentar.-Queria perguntar algumas coisas sobre Bella ao homem mas não queria se mostra tão ignorante a respeito de uma mulher que agora era sua esposa. Apesar de imaginar que todos na cidade já sabiam com quem ela se casar e de que modo se caminhara o casamento. Conhecia cidades pequenas e sabia que os boatos corriam soltos.  
Duas senhoras entraram no armazém e o olhavam com disfarçada curiosidade. Outra particularidade de pequenas cidades, pensou divertido, as pessoas sempre sabiam quando um forasteiro estava presente.  
- Senhoras. - ele retirou o chapéu e ambas vacilaram mas inclinaram a cabeça em sinal de reposta.  
- Sou Edward Stuart - ele lançou um sorriso que esperava ser simpático para as mulheres - Cheguei há pouco tempo na cidade e me casei com a Srta. Swan.  
- Sim...Claro. - a mulher o olhou parecendo atrapalhada e segurou a mão da outra para que olhassem alguns chapéus do outro lado do armazém.

Sem se importar com a acolhida fria ele carregou parte dos pacotes para a carroça voltando para pegar o resto. As mulheres ainda o espiavam com o olhar desconfiado. Não compreendia aquela reação. Talvez soubessem que Bella tinha arranjado um marido de uma maneira pouco convencional e estavam irritadas por isso. Era a única explicação.  
Quem sabe com o tempo elas iam se acostumando com o fato. Seria terrível para Bella se ela fosse descriminada em Paradise pelo fato que escolhera um marido por correspondência. No mínimo os homens da cidade tinham se sentido muito decepcionados com o fato.  
Sorrindo ele levou a carroça até a sombra logo adiante na frente da bonita igreja. Era o local mas bem arrumado de toda a cidade depois do bordel, pintura nova e uma estrutura sólida.  
Além disso o Pastor lhe parecera uma pessoa honesta, além de não ter criticado sua esposa pelo casamento apresado. Não gostava de pedir conselhos a estranhos, mas o que fazer para tirar aquele olhar desconfiado do rosto de Bella? E quem melhor para conversar sobre os cidadãos de uma cidade senão o seu pastor?

Entrou pela porta que sempre estava aberta, não deixando de admirar os bancos limpos e arrumados e a limpeza excepcional do local. A madeira brilhava recém encerada e não se via um cisco de sujeira no chão. Encaminhou-se até a parte de trás do altar, no mesmo local que encontrara ele quando o conhecera a primeira vez. Antes do casamento. Sua lembranã era de um homem de meia idade de sorriso fácil e de aparêncial angelical.

- Pastor Laurent? - murmurou hesitando um momento antes de ir até a frente, aproximando-se da escada que levava a casa de cima onde sabia que o pastor morava.  
Ouviu barulho alto e em seguida o som de risos femininos. O som de passos apressados na escada logo deu lugar a um homem descabelado e vestindo a camisa ao contrário que nada lhe fez lembrar o homem distinto que conhecera. Estava vermelho e arfava. Edward estava decepcionado. Não esperava aquele tipo de comportamento de um homem religioso. Muito menos durante seu trabalho.  
- Sim... Edward, não? - ele sorriu sem graça - Eu estava...  
- Não importa - respondeu frio imaginando bem o que o pastor devia estar fazendo - Passarei aqui outro dia.  
Aborrecido ele deu meia volta. Era de se esperar que um pastor naquele local não tivesse o mínimo de respeito. Mesmo que acreditasse que em qualquer local um homem temente a Deus devia seguir e acreditar naquilo que pregava.

- Espere! - a voz feminina o pegou de surpresa e o fez virar mecanicamente respondendo ao som - Meu marido deve apresentar toda paróquia para mim e não me lembro de você.  
Uma mulher arrumada e muito bonita sorria do alto da escada.  
Uma mulher arrumada e muito bonita sorria do alto da escada.  
- Estive algumas semanas viajando com uma tia que ficou muito não conheci alguns novos moradores da cidade. É sempre bom ter novos membros da igreja. - gentil ela se aproximou dando um leve cutucão no marido para que ele ajeitasse as roupas do corpo. - Desculpe-nos. Estávamos matando a saudade um do outro. - sorriu. Era um belo sorriso em um belo rosto em uma bela mulher. Um pouco velha para os padrões de Edward. Na verdade seus padrões agora estavam concentrados em uma morena baixinha que mal completara dezoito anos.  
- Esse é Edward Stuart, querida. Casou-se com Bella. - e olhou para ele - Esta é minha esposa, Irina Garret.

- Então foi você?! - ela pareceu encantada - Aquela menina arredia se casou com você? Não acredito! São duas crianças!- ela deu uma risadinha - E se casaram ontem...hum...talvez eu devesse subir e ficar esperando por você querido.  
Muito embaraçado Edward baixou os olhos para os pés. Não gostara do tom de voz da mulher ao se referir a ele como criança. Na verdade já tinha quase vinte e um anos e não se considerava uma criança!  
- Desculpe-me por atrapalhar. O que eu tenho para dizer...  
- É importante seja lá o que for - ela afirmou empurrando com um gesto delicado o marido em sua direção - Se meu marido não puder ajudar muito, e se tiver coragem para tanto, me chame no futuro. Poderemos ter uma conversa bem mais franca sobre mulheres-ela parou ao lado da escada e riu piscando um olho-. Se dependesse dele estaria apenas me olhando de longe até hoje.  
E como um furacão ela deu as costas e saiu.  
Ambos os homens pareceram relaxar e trocaram um sorriso cúmplice. Edward ficou feliz ao imaginar que talvez estivesse começando a fazer um amizade.

- Ela é... - o pastor de os ombros parecendo parte embaraçado e parte orgulhoso da esposa - Vamos sentar naquele banco.  
Edward fez o que ele pediu e respirou fundo tentando saber por onde começava.  
O pastor limpou a garganta e levantou as sobrancelhas.  
- Você veio aqui fazer alguma reclamação? Talvez alguma anulação?  
- Não! - ele negou balançando a cabeça veemente. - De maneira nenhuma Pastor Laurent.  
O homem suspirou e fez um gesto para que ambos se sentassem um banco polido. Edward o fez juntando as mãos em um gesto de nervoso.  
- Talvez tenha descoberto algo. -O homem pareceu hesitar - Sabe, alguma coisa...faltando na sua esposa.  
Quando Edward olhou estranhamente. Do que o homem estava falando?  
- Na noite passada... - ele pareceu hesitar - No leito.  
Edward corou.  
- Bem... é sobre isso que vim falar....  
- Todos merecem o perdão! - pastor suspirou - As mulheres quando se vêem sozinhas ficam indefesas e buscam sobreviver da melhor maneira. Não devemos julgar tão apressadamente. Bella me parece ser uma boa moça, apesar de tudo.  
- Claro. - ele franziu o cenho tentando entender as palavras - Por que acha que estou aborrecido com ela? Nunca a julguei por tentar se casar dessa maneira. Eu sei que ela estava sozinha e sem recursos. Por que acha que eu iria me aborrecer por isso? Ora, eu respondi a tal anuncio!  
O homem pareceu surpreso e depois atrapalhado.  
- Por nada! - o homem deu um sorriso fraco - Então sobre o que quer me falar?

- Sobre...relações marido e mulher. - rápido ele despejou o que queria - Como sua esposa mesmo disse, Bella é muito tímida, parece não está acostumada com homens - não percebeu o olhar espantado do pastor - Eu penso que ela vem todos os domingos a igreja, me parece ser religiosa. Claro que estou casado apenas há algumas horas, mas percebi essa sua característica. Não sei como você prega na cidade e os sermões que costuma levar aos membros da igreja. Parece-me que Bella tem um jeito estranho de se posicionar no casamento. Como se eu, o homem, tivesse que tratá-la mal.  
- Está...- a palidez do senhor era mortal - Ela quer que você bata nela?  
- Não! - ele arregalou os olhos. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele e o homem de Deus não estavam se compreendendo - Ela apenas estranha gestos gentis.  
Aliviado o pastor sorriu.  
- Ah... A moça não está acostumada com cavalheiros. - mal tinha pronunciado o pastor mordeu os lábios.  
Mas Edward, distraído demais em seus problemas não percebeu a gafe.  
- Penso que o senhor não é muito rígido com os freqüentadores da igreja. - e antes que o homem se exaltasse completou-Não acho que seja isso na verdade. Pelo menos não agora que...bem.- seu olhar se dirigiu para onde vira a mulher sumir nas escadas.  
- Entendo.- o pastor disse e fez um gesto amplo demonstrando o púlpito - Acho que já sei o que o Senhor quer dizer. Está questionando que tipo de sermão sua esposa vem escutando aqui para ter idéias estranhas sobre o matrimônio. Penso que ela tem muita personalidade, Edward.-o homem pareceu relaxar pela primeira vez-Pessoas assim interpretam minhas palavras como convêm. Bella sempre me pareceu uma menina muito doce e...distante de todos. Sua gentileza pode ser algo novo para ela e isso talvez a ajude a ser tornar uma mulher. Mas posso lhe dizer que meus sermões pregam apenas bondade, amor, honestidade, e fé. E se não estou enganado a primeira parte já está aqui. - ele apontou par seu coração. - Quanto ao resto...com o tempo imagino que vocês poderão conseguir.

Irina estava sobre a cama quando o marido entrou no quarto parecendo pensativo. Suspirou.  
- Querido. Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse que Bella é diferente daquelas mulheres?  
- Mas Irina...  
- Não! - ela franziu o cenho mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro - Você disse um monte de tolices para o rapaz! Sorte ele ser tão ingênuo que não percebeu o que queria dizer com aquelas baboseiras. Tenho certeza que ela não trabalhava com a mãe no bordel!  
- Você não devia ficar escutando minhas conversas!E por favor, fale baixo.  
- Por que? - Irritada ela se aproximou do marido que começava a se despir sentado na cama - Com certeza as mulheres lá não fazem nada diferente do que eu faço aqui.  
Viu o marido enrijecer e levou a mãos aos lábios.  
- Desculpe. Ah querido, me desculpe. Eu não quis dizer isso.- o abraçou pelas costas e beijou-o no alto da cabeça.  
- Irina... - ele deixou seu tom de voz demonstrar que não ficara irritado com aquela frase. Naqueles anos aprendera a conviver com o modo direto e franco da esposa.- Sabe que não gosto quando fala desse modo. - virou-se e a encarou-Amo você, sabia?  
- Sei sim. Às vezes quero que diga mil vezes para acreditar, mas eu sei.- Ela afastou - Queria ser uma esposa de pastor perfeita.  
- Você é. - acreditava nisso de verdade - E quanto ao que falou... o ato físico não é diferente. O que muda tudo é o sentimento.- Beijou-a na fronte e depois abaixou aos seios - Você é linda e eu adoro fazer amor com minha esposa, mas também gosto apenas de abraçar ela assim - ele o fez. - E beijar seus cabelos - O gemido dela o fez sorrir.  
- Nunca se arrependeu? - ela deitou-se na cama despindo o vestido - Nunca se arrependeu? - repetiu.  
- Nunca.  
- Laurent...o rapaz - ela sorriu quando o marido suspirou deitado ao lado da cama minutos depois- Você tem que conversar com ele direito.  
- A menina não disse nada para ele. O rapaz acha que a mãe dela morou na cidade e morreu deixando o sítio para ela. Pronto. Como posso dizer para ele que a esposa que ele considera rígida e talvez recatada trabalhou em um bordel?- questionou-Hoje pensei que ele já tinha descoberto que ela não era...  
- Virgem? - a moça já recuperada sorriu - Talvez ela era...ou seja.  
Quando o marido olhou espantado para ela riu.  
- Acho mais certo ele não ter notado nada. Esses meninos são um pouco afoitos.  
- Tenho certeza dessas coisas, querido. Ela era inocente. A mãe dela a criava trancada naquele quarto a sete chaves e quando recebia seus clientes ela ia para saleta ao lado.  
Desconfiado o pastor fitou a esposa.  
- Como sabe disso?  
Ela corou.  
- Conversei com uma delas um dia quando veio aqui em busca de conselhos sobre...um bebê.  
- Conversar com prostitutas? - ela perguntou mas sem acusações - Você conversava querido. Sempre com conselhos bobos e inocentes. - ela riu - Era um lindo rapaz como Edward.  
- E você a mulher mais linda que já vi.- ele murmurou antes de bocejar e dormir.

Edward encontrou a esposa perto de casa segurando uma grande pedra nas mãos e desceu rapidamente da charrete. Pela quantidade de pedras na frente da casa ela já tinha tido um bom trabalho.  
- Me de isso - ele retirou da mão dela - Não devia carregar este peso todo.  
- Está é a última - ela enxugou o suor que escorria pela testa brilhosa e ofegou-Estou fazendo uma horta...ou tentando fazer para que possamos colher algumas verduras frescas, será para quando tivermos um bebê. - Ela levou a mão à boca e corou como se arrependesse das palavras usadas. - Quer dizer... que vai demorar mas é que...  
Ante a imagem sensual de sua esposa e ele na cama fazendo aquele bebê que ela parecia querer muito, distraiu-se e tropeçou fazendo apedra cair direto em seu pé.  
- Maldita! - praguejou alto e viu a esposa arregalar os olhos dando um passo atrás. - Desculpe. - percebeu que ela tremia - Não pensou que eu estivesse falando com você, pensou? Eu não devia praguejar. Xinguei a pedra. - sorriu tentando acalmá-la - Fiquei tão fascinado com a idéia de termos um bebê que me distrair...  
Ela hesitou um momento e aproximou.  
- Deixe a pedra ai. Venha aqui dentro que vou ver seu pé.  
- Não foi nada - mentiu sentido o pé latejar.  
- Não discuta. - ela mordeu o lábio - Por favor.  
Por que não grita comigo? Por que esse ar de submissão me irrita tanto!? E por que acho que te amo? Ai meu Deus...conheço esta mulher faz menos de 24 horas!  
- Vou.- disse apenas entrando na casa e sentando em um banco que se equilibrava precário.  
Ela abaixou aos seus pés retirando a bota com cuidado e olhou para o pé que parecia um pouco inchado.  
- Oh...será que quebrou algum osso?  
- Não - ele mexeu o pé e apesar da dor não parecia que nada estava fora do lugar - Acho que foi apenas a pancada.  
Ela correu e pegou algo em uma prateleira e veio em sua direção.  
- É uma loção. - ela hesitou - Me disseram que é bom para vários tipos de enfermidade de peles. Imagino que possa ser bom para uma contusão também.  
- Sim...- ele corou e puxou a calça que usava. Céus, ela era tão linda. Percebia que gostava muito dela, mas do que imaginara a principio. Mas aquilo era bom? Talvez se apenas gostasse dela não se sentiria tão desprezível se um dia...Não! Não iria mais pensar naquilo. Seu nome era Edward Stuart agora. Se não fosse por ele, agora seria por ela. Para protege-la para amá-la e para não faze-la sofrer.

As mãos dela hesitaram um segundo antes de tocar sua pele. O toque era delicado, apesar dos dedos serem ásperos devido ao trabalho. Iria conversar com ela a respeito das tarefas de ambos. Ela não precisava carregar pedras! Que pedisse a ele. Esperava que logo pudessem comprar alguns animais e contratar alguns homens para auxiliar no serviço pesado.  
- Dói?- ela parou o que fazia para fitá-lo.  
- Um pouco.  
Mas não mais agora que ela passava o remédio em toda a extensão de seu pé. Fechou os olhos e relaxou. Aquilo era muito dedos pressionavam certos lugares enquanto tocava a planta de seu pé. Arrepios passaram por seu corpo. Podia passar o resto da vida sendo acariciado por aquele anjo que era sua esposa. Dedos longos, finos e excitantes. Tão carinhosa. Queria trocar carícias muito mais ousadas com ela, vinha à mente coisas que ouvira seus amigos e seus irmãos descrevendo e que sempre tivera a curiosidade de experimentar. Toques íntimos, beijos íntimos... Mas como poderia agir assim com Bella se ela parecia não querer intimidades? Ou queria apenas por dever. Aquele não era o tipo de carinhos que esposas davam para os maridos por dever, ao menos se o marido exigisse. E não queria que nada...nada fosse exigido a Bella.  
De repente as mãos dela pararam com a massagem e ele abriu os olhos e percebeu que ela observava seu colo, onde era evidente sua excitação. Rubro de vergonha puxou a pernas levantando-se e arrumando a barra da calça-Vou trazer as compras...e a pedra.  
-Vou fazer uma horta. - ela disse como esquecida que já explicara isso-As pedras...  
-Claro.- ele saiu rápido tão constrangido com a reação de seu corpo que não imaginava como olharia novamente para ela. Bella merecia um homem para marido. Não ele, um rapazola que mal sabia como tratar uma mulher direito! Irritado consigo ele mal lembrava do pé machucado.  
Bella ainda ficou um tempo ali imóvel. Não devia ter parado! Estava tão bom poder tocar o marido daquele modo! Mas o corpo dele chamara sua atenção. Corou. Devia esta envergonhada, mas não estava. Não tanto como o marido. Lembrou do que ele lhe falara sobre estar nervoso e que ela não acreditara. Podia acreditar nisso agora. Aquela reação envergonhada como se mal conhecesse o próprio corpo a deixara surpresa. Sua mãe lhe dissera muitas coisas sobre relações homens mulheres e ela sabia o significado do corpo dele reagir daquela maneira Desejo. Por ela. Seria aquela noite. Temeu. Será que saberia como agir? Hesitou e levantou indo até a janela. Seu marido trazia a carroça até a porta e começava a retirar as compras, ela o seguiu com os olhos em silêncio e depois o viu pegar as ferramentas e afastar para o celeiro. Suspirou, sentira estranha quando o massageara-lo no pé. Um calor desconhecido se entremeara pelo seu corpo deixando-a trêmula. Mas Edward não havia percebido. Na verdade ele parecera perdido demais no próprio prazer. Mas aquilo não era algo...indecente?E se gemesse, como tivera vontade de fazer momentos antes, quando estivesse na cama com ele? E se apreciasse fazer seus deveres de esposa? Só de imaginar já ficava chocada. Não. Não era uma das mulheres do bordel. Devia encarar aquilo como um dever, fechar os olhos e suportar...tudo como faria uma mulher de respeito, uma esposa...uma mulher séria.  
Sentou-se a mesa e afundou a cabeça nas mãos. Por que não podia ser como as outras mulheres direitas? Não queria ser diferente! Às vezes odiava a mãe por tê-la criado em meio ao ambiente famigerado do bordel. Por que não entregara para uma pessoa criar? Se tivesse crescido em um lar respeitável, e não naquele local perdido, talvez não se sentisse excitada cada vez que olhava para o marido e imaginasse como seria quando estivessem juntos a noite. Ou talvez apenas gostasse dele como gostava de uma colega...mas nunca tivera amigos! Como saber? Tinha Tayler da mercearia que nunca a desrespeitava e mas ninguém... Será que a solidão de sua vida afetara seu organismo aponto dela se sentir derreter-se apenas por uma caícia? Olhou novamente pela janela e suspirou voltando-se para fazer algo para que comessem mais tarde.  
- Edward? - ela entrou no celeiro na penumbra. - Não vai comer nada?  
Esperara por ele por quase duas horas. O sol já não estava a pino e a comida tivera que ser requentada duas vezes. Por fim ela tomara coragem de ir até o celeiro.  
- O que? - ele recuou nas sombras - Eu...sim.  
- Isso está lindo! - ela olhou para todos os lados - Nem parece aquele lugar sujo e cheio de lixo.  
O celeiro estava limpo e arrumado. Cheirava a palha nova e animais. Parecia que o marido fizera um belo e árduo serviço ali durante o dia. Mas não parara para descansar em momento nenhum e nem se alimentara. Ficara remoendo-se até decidir invadir seu local de trabalho. Fazia mais de três dias que ele trabalhava de sol a sol e se alimentava apenas de noite quando chegava do campo. Ela mal sabia onde ele estava nestes momentos, mas naquele ia e estava ali perto dela e seria uma afronta e falta de respeito se ela não lhe levasse comida ou o chamasse para comer algo. Não poderia deixá-lo morrer de inanição, era seu dever de esposa tratá-lo bem e fornecer suas energias.  
- Tenho que concertar as cercas para trazer o gado restante no pasto da fazenda. Vamos examiná-lo, bem como o...reprodutor. - ele tossiu - Vi alguns cavalos que parecem quase selvagens no pasto mas acho que são daqui. Tentarei traze-los hoje. As novilhas prenhes têm que ser trazidas e há alguns bezerros.Há mais animais do que você estava achando. E...-ele apontou para um local no sopé das montanhas-Ali devia ser um campo de feno e teremos que plantá-lo de novo para guardamos aqui e... - ele parou e corou - Estou falando demais?

- Não. - ela negou séria - Pode me contar tudo que quiser.  
- Sei - ele aproximou - Como uma boa esposa deve fazer, não? Não se cansa de ser tão perfeita? Nunca fica de mau humor por nada? Aborrecida?  
- Você...- os olhos dela ferveram por um momento mas se controlou a tempo. - Faço apenas meu dever de esposa enquanto você faz o seu de marido.  
- Não todos.

Ela empalideceu. Quase não tinham se falado depois do incidente com as pedras...mas agora ele parecia nervoso e frustrado. E aquelas palavras a tinham embaraçado. Fazia três dias que eles mal se falavam. Ao contrário da primeira noite Edward mal a tocava quando ia se deitar. Uma "Boa noite" fora tudo o que ela recebia dele no momento que se deitavam.  
- Pois eu não lhe negarei nenhum dever de esposa, marido.  
Ele espremeu os lábios e mexeu a cabeça como se afastando idéias da mente.  
- Sei disso. Deixe para lá. Estou cansado. Apenas isso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

Ela estava rígida quando se afastou dele em direção da casa. Ele a seguiu em silêncio para fora do celeiro entrando atrás dela pela porta. Sentou-se na mesa e esperou que lhe servisse o prato. Ambos não conseguiam quebrar o silêncio tendo que se estabelecera há alguns dias.  
- Obrigado - ele comeu a carne seca com alguns legumes e as batatas que tinham sido fritas na banha que trouxera da cidade. - Está delicioso.  
Ela deu um passo para trás corada com o elogio inesperado e sem perceber o que fazia encostou a mão na panela em brasa que acabara de sair do fogo. Deu um grito pulando para frente e o marido já estava ao seu lado.  
-Não foi nada! - ela corou enquanto o marido examinava a mão. A pele estava vermelha e ardia.  
-Onde guardo aquela loção?  
Ele corou, ao perceber que a menção do remédio levava a lembrança do episódio que se sucedera logo em seguida.  
- Aqui. - ela a tinha guardado dentro do armário da cozinha imaginando que, talvez precisasse passar nos pés de Edward novamente. Mas o marido tinha sido frio ao dizer que o pé não o incomodava mais.  
-De me aqui. - ele destampou o objeto e espalhou a substância fria pela mão ferida.  
-Não está ardendo - ela mentiu.

Sentia-se tão bem sendo tratada daquela maneira que talvez se queimasse todos os dias. Era tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão prazeroso. Se o marido queria ser gentil com ela o que podia fazer? Casara-se esperando ter que satisfazer um homem na cama. Um ato frio e rápido. O que tivera até então? Olhou para o rosto de Edward enquanto ele tratava da queimadura. Mas era tudo tão diferente. Mas sabia que devia aceitar as decisões do marido a respeito da relação. E para dizer a verdade, o modo que Edward a tratava não se assemelhava em nada ao modo que os homens costumavam tratar as mulheres do bordel. . Muito pelo contrário. Bella não conhecia um homem que tratasse uma mulher tão bem como estava sendo tratada.

-Eu acho que não foi muito grave.- ele soprou a mancha vermelha por fim fazendo seu corpo estremecer e sua pele arrepiar.  
-Claro que não.- tentou puxar sua mão de entre as dele mas não conseguiu.  
-Talvez um beijo ajude - ele estava corado e hesitante. Parecia uma oferta de paz. Um gesto para que se aproximassem mais. O início de uma intimidade que lhe fora quebrada dias atrás... E ela estava ansiosa, por mais que temerosa, por aquela paz.  
- Talvez - ela tremeu. Seria mesmo aquela sua voz? Não parecia. Desde de quando sua voz era baixa e rouca?  
Os olhos verdes estavam enevoados quando olharam para ela. Por que suas pernas de repente pareciam não sustentar seu peso? Sua respiração se tornou mais ofegante e seu coração disparou. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Os lábios de Edward se aproximavam agora e a cada centímetro conquistado ela se sentia mais trêmula, mas quente e mais sensível. Seus dedos se fecharam contra a palma masculina e ela sem perceber se inclinou entreabrindo os lábios. Primeiro sentiu o hálito masculino, quente e tentador. Logo os lábios tocavam os seus com uma delicadeza que a fez suspirar e fechar os olhos na mesma hora. As mãos calejadas soltaram sua mão, apenas para entrelaçar sua cintura e traze-la mais próximo enquanto os lábios cheios brincavam com os seus vagarosamente. Edward parecia não ter pressa. Uma das mãos baixou até o ínicio curva dos seus quadris e ali permaneceram pousados. Quase inocentemente. Os dedos, ao contrario, faziam carícias que deixavam a pele sob o tecido que tocavam ardendo. Sem perceber ela foi relaxando contra ele até que seus corpos ficassem tão próximo quanto às roupas permitiam.  
- Hum...  
Ele fez uma pressão firme e suave ao mesmo tempo com a boca sobre a dela deixando claro a resposta que hesitou mas foi à própria hesitação que a fez entreabrir seus lábios. Gemeu surpresa com a invasão da língua quente e úmida no interior de sua boca. E depois gemeu de novo ante a sensação de prazer que o gesto íntimo despertou nela. Suas mãos agarraram-se nos braços musculosos e suas unhas fincaram-se na pele queimada de sol. Praticamente se equilibrava nas pontas dos pés que não pareciam que iam sustentá-la por mais tempo. Deveria estar sentindo-se daquele jeito? Suas mãos tentaram afastar o marido dela. Percebendo seu gesto ele recuou. Os olhos brilhantes e quase fechados como se ainda estivessem desfrutando do prazer. Sentiu-se arrepiar ao vê-lo daquele jeito.  
- Assim que maridos beijam suas esposas?- perguntou desconfiada.  
- Claro-ele voltou a se inclinar. Mas ela estendeu as palmas sobre o tórax largo e suspirou ao sentir as batidas desenfreadas sobre a palma de sua mão.  
- Tem certeza que deveríamos está fazendo isso?- pausa-Eu não acho que uma esposa deveria estar.

- Uma esposa séria deve se sentir desse exato jeito...- parecia impaciente-Você gostou, não?Foi a melhor sensação que já tive me minha vida.  
- Mas, não devia.  
- Bella, confie em mim - ele se inclinou e beijou a pele de seu pescoço. O choque dos lábios quentes em sua pele a fez dar um pulo e ofegar. - Isso não é errado.  
- Eu não posso...- ela afastou - Está claro lá fora. É dia. Não podemos.  
- Você devia ver seu pastor...- ele riu e a abraçou novamente procurando seus lábios para mais um beijo e outro - Isso é maravilhoso.  
Bella não teve forças para negar-se a ele e nem para negar a si mesma o que queria. Quando a boca sedenta se encontrou com a dela. Estava mais do que disposta a entrar naquele redemoinho de emoções que ele lhe despertava. PerceEdwarddo em fim sua entrega, Edward gemeu e suas mãos correram em sentidos diferentes. Uma desceu, atrevida até pousar com firme pressão na curva de seus quadris e outra subiu até encontrar a elevação do seio. Bella arfou no interior da boca de Edward, o que só deixou mais fácil o caminho para a língua se aprofundar. Seu corpo tremia tanto que, se não fosse estar praticamente apoiada em Edward, já teria se esparramado ao chão. Sentiu ele respirar fundo e tentar recuar.  
- Não pare... - pediu baixinho quando as bocas se afastaram.  
Ao ouvir o murmúrio suave Edward pareceu perder o controle que até aquele momento mantinha. Suas mãos se tornaram subitamente ávidas por tocar, apertar e tê-la e pressonaram seus quadris de encontro ao corpo sólido com uma intensidade que a fez perder o fôlego. Sentiu a excitação óbvia do marido de encontro sobre o ventre e a mão impetuosa que apertava seu seio. Assustada com a intensidade de sensações que seu corpo foi, inesperadamente tomado, tentou recuar. Parecendo não perceber sua tentativa de se afastar Edward a empurrou contra a mesa pequena fazendo-a sentar sobre o tampo. As mãos afoitas subiram por suas pernas levando as saias com ela. Ao sentir a pele das pernas expostas ela se apavorou.  
- Não! - com um gesto rápido colocou o pé sobre o ventre do marido e o empurrou para longe pulando da mesa e ajeitando suas saias.  
Os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas. Como ele ousava tratá-la daquele modo? Era isso que ele queria em troca das gentilezas? Nunca imaginara que a troca de beijos chegaria a aquela situação. Era isso que o marido quereria dela? Que se comportasse como uma qualquer na cozinha me plena luz do dia!? Que ela agisse como uma das meninas que trabalhavam na cidade?Tremendo ela ajeitou a toca que caia de um lado e sem olhar em direção ao marido deu as costas e entrou no quarto. Suas pernas estavam moles e sua cabeça girava como louca.  
- Fique longe de mim! - gritou ainda antes de entrar - Isto você pode conseguir na cidade a qualquer hora!

Ela se recostou na parede do quarto tentando fazer seu corpo parar de tremer. De onde pudera surgir tamanho calor e prazer? Nunca esperara isso de seu casamento Sentia que as coisas estavam indo para um caminho que ela não podia controlar. Desconhecido. E temia cada passo que dava naquela direção. O que estava acontecendo com seus valores?Estava mortalmente envergonhada de deu comportamento a poucos momentos na cozinha.

Mal conhecia aquele homem! Um soluço saiu de sua boca enquanto se encolhia na cama de feno. Era seu marido. Tinha direito de fazer o que quiser com ela e prometera perante Deus que obedeceria. Mas sua mãe dissera que maridos e esposas não mantinham uma relação de aquele tipo de coisa se procurava entre mulheres como ela. E que esposas eram mulheres direitas que se deitavam com o marido apenas para cumprir seus dever de procriar. Que depois do primeiro filho procurava uma prostituta para "aliviar" suas tensões e satisfazer suas necessidades. Sempre encara aquilo como algo tão...decente.

Nada igual a mãe e as outras mulheres tinham no bordel. Seria Edward diferente? E se ele enjoasse dela depois? Seria fácil ser rejeitada por um marido frio. Mas por Edward, qual ela sentia... Deus. E se ele procurasse uma das meninas de Mike? Só de pensar nisso seu coração doeu! Cafajeste!  
Se preparou para levantar e dizer tudo o que pensava dele, quando viu o senhor de seus pensamentos entrar no quarto de cabeça baixa. Estava muito pálido e seu sembalnte era envergonhado. Suas mãos estavam cerradas e por um momento ela temeu que ele estivesse com raiva e entrara no qarto para puni-la. Ele não tinha este direito? Poderia castigá-la por não obedecido aos seus desejos. Quem iria proteje-la então? Encolheu-se quando ele deu um súbito passo a frente em sua direção.

Ele pareceu perceber seu medo pois não se aproximou da cama e ficou mais pálido ainda. Como se isso fosse possível naquele pele morena.  
- Desculpe-me. - ele estava rouco - Eu não devia ter feito aquilo ...lá na cozinha. Não fui direito...quer dizer...você é inocente e eu a agarrei daquela forma. Acabei assustando você.  
Bella relaxou e baixou a cabeça corando. Não estava certo. Não estava certa em culpá-lo apenas. Tinha que confessar. Ela gostara tanto das carícias! Se assustara com os próprios sentimentos e reações. Por um momento naquela mesa pensara que iria explodir em mil pedaços e ficara assustada de verdade. Mas ali frente a frente com ele tinha que admitir que fora a melhor sensação que já tivera na vida.  
Mas era uma sensação errada, lembrou sua mente. Isso era para mulheres desavergonhadas daquele estabelecimento da cidade , não para ela! Poderia até ter gostado daquilo mas aquela cena não se repetiria! Parecendo triste com seu silêncio o marido deu a volta e saiu sem mais palavras. E ela achou melhor assim...pois não conseguiria pedir a ele de maneira que soasse honesta que não mais fizesse aquilo com ela...  
Passara mesmo mais de um mês que estava casada? Bella duvidava mas era isso que a lua a informava. Olhou para a janela esperando ver o marido voltar a qualquer momento do campo. Ele fizera muitas melhoras na casa e na fazenda. Gado que estava perdido foi recuperado e alguns potros, cavalos e éguas que estavam desgarrados pelo local foram trazidos de volta e presos no estábulo ou soltos numa área mais restrita. A cerca estava toda concertada e a água que chegava até a casa agora era mais limpa e abundante depois que ele fizera um esquema com madeira oca do poço até ali para que pudesse lavar as vasilhas com mais facilidade. Agora ele estava a horas plantando capim para fazer feno e estocar para o inverno. Um homem trabalhador e discreto que mal falava com ela.  
Seu coração ficou apertado e ela desejou pela milésima vez não ter parado aquele dia na cozinha. Devia tê-lo deixado agir do jeito que quiser...poderiam está conversando agora, talvez até felizes...ou não. Ele não fora para a cidade. E ela se arrependera de fazer esta sugestão para ele, não queria ele junto com outras mulheres, queria ele para ela. Corou e baixou a cabeça. Que bela esposa " séria" ela estava se saindo! Desejando que o marido fizesse algo mais que deitar a noite ao seu lado e elogiar sua comida durante o dia. Agora ele apenas a cumprimentara em vez de lhe beijar os lábios como ele fizera no início. Era um tormento ter que dormir ao lado dele todas as noites naquela cama imensa que ele tinhas feito para ambos. Trabalhara durante noites entalhando a madeira e lixando e por fim trabalhando o móvel para que além de brilho ganhasse resistência. Ela não sabia que Edward era tão habilidoso. Surpreedera-se.  
Foi ao quarto abriu a gaveta retirando de lá o tecido leve que ele lhe comprara e o sabonete perfumado. Não tivera coragem de usa-lo ainda. Sentia-se desmerecedora daqueles presentes. Sentou-se a cama triste. Era uma esposa horrível! O marido saíra perdendo naquela barganha.  
Ganhara uma fazenda que até agora só tinha dado despesa e uma esposa que ele mal tocava! Sentiu uma lágrima descer de seu ém de ser uma chorona. Não servia nem para acordar cedo e fazer café... que Edward fazia muito melhor. Na verdade, ele já fizera a janta algumas vezes quando ambos estiveram ocupados e ele chegara primeiro na casa, e não sabia como, mas a comida que ele fazia ficava deliciosa ao contrário da sua que era apenas comível. Sentia-se tão inútil. Talvez fosse melhor ir embora logo. Só servia para atrapalhar. Deprimida soluçou alto deixando as lágrimas molhassem o pano delicado.

- Bella? - o marido a olhou da porta. - Eu tirei carne do fogo... estava queimando.  
Oh Deus! Agora jorava copiosamente, os soluços faziam todo seu corpo balançar.  
- Está precisando de alguma coisa?- ele se aproximou e abaixou-se ao seu lado e tocou seu braço - Não gostou do sabonete? Do tecido?  
Só ai ele percebeu que ainda segurava os objetos na mão ainda. Corada ela fez que sim sem falar. Não soube o que ele entedeu do gesto.  
- É que seus vestidos são tão pesados e...escuros que eu..- ele pigarreou - Quer dizer.... não que eu ache-os feios...

Ela guardou tudo na gaveta e levantou enxugando o rosto. Não devia estar em um época boa do mês. Não era dada a rompantes de histeria e não ia começar agora na frente do marido!  
- Eu sei..- disse apenas afastando-se da cama. - Deixe-me fazer seu prato.  
- Eu já fiz e o seu também...  
O homem perfeito. Ela pensou, irritada com aquilo. Será que ele fazia aquilo para deixa-la mais irritada?Ou talvez o problema fosse com ela? Talvez ela fosse a estranha. Talvez fosse igual a sua mãe. Gostava de se deitar com homens...mas só de imaginar se deitando com qualquer um dos homens que ela conhecia na cidade sue estômago embrulhava. Não...tal coisa não era possível. Tinha que falar com alguém! Mas não tinha amigas. E Jessica Stanley, Lauren Malory e Tânia Denali não era definitivamente suas amigas.  
- Vou a cidade. - disse passando por ele abruptamente - Precisamos de alguma coisa?  
- Sim, não é óbvio? - o tom chocoso que ele disse isso a fez virar mas logo e ele voltou ao normal e acrescentou - Não.  
Ela sabia o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer. Do que precisavam era certo. Consumar o casamento. Mas o marido não mais tentara nada com ela e nunca, nunca iria se insinuar de maneira desavergonhada! Se arrependimento fosse o bastante ela se arrependeria para sempre por tê-lo parado aquele dia. Nem que ele a tratasse com desprezo depois...pelo menos teria aquela lembrança.  
Foi até a carroça com Edward ao seu lado parecendo aborrecido. Sem dizer nada ela puxou o cavalo e atrelou rápido no veículo apertando os arreios. Enquanto o olhar dele a examinava de cina em baixo e as sobrancelhas grossas enrugavam-se.  
- O que você vai fazer na cidade se não precisamos de nada?  
Não pensara nisso. Só precisava sair dali um pouco. Tomar decisões. Ganhar coragem...queria ser uma esposa para o homem que tentava ser seu marido.  
- Eu... - vacilou nas palavras por um momento - Preciso falar com uma pessoa.  
- Não.  
Aquela palavra a desarmou. O marido nunca tinha falado assim com ela. Firme. Sério e dito não. Aquele "não" foi o primeiro que ela ouvia de sua boca.  
- Como assim? - ela estava sem palavras. Todos os comentários que ouvira a cerca da mulher não questionar decisões do marido vieram a sua mente mas mesmo assim não pode deixar de se sentir revoltada. Será que não poderia simplesmente voltar para a casa como uma boa esposa faria?  
- Eu disse não...você ...não vai a cidade. - ele estava ainda sério e aborrecido.  
- Mas por que? - ela respondeu contendo a irritação com uma estranha indiferença no tom de voz. - Preciso falar com uma pessoa conhecida.  
- Não! - a voz dele aumentou dois níveis e agora além de sério e aborrecido ele parecia estar com raiva. - Afaste-se da carroça!  
- Não toque em mim! - gritou irada quando ele pegou seu braço para puxá-la.  
- Sou seu marido! - ele gritou de volta - Parece que você se esqueceu disso!  
Ela queria gritar alto. Mas apenas se afastou dele para o canto do estábulo.  
- Me de uma bom motivo para eu não ir a cidade!  
- Me de um bom motivo para você ir a cidade que não seja visitar este "amiguinho".  
Ele arfava nervoso e passava a mão sobre a pequena cicatriz do rosto diversas vezes. A barba crescera e deixava-a quase desaparecida na face, naquele momento austera. Prestou a atenção no que ele dizia. Amigo? Quem disse que ela iria visitar um homem? O que ele estava pensando?

- Eu vou a igreja. - disse séria- A pessoa a que eu estava me referindo era Deus, apenas isso.  
Ele prendeu a respiração e a observou por um momento para depois relaxar.  
- Você vai a igreja hoje?  
- Eu preciso. - disse baixando a cabeça e comentou.  
- Eu pensei...- ele corou embaraçado.- Desculpe.

Ela não podia acreditar...ele estava com ciúmes? Dela? Achava mesmo que ela fosse visitar um homem na cidade? Olhou para ele curiosa e deixou escapar um riso sem conter-se.  
- Achou mesmo que eu ia visitar um amante na cidade? Homens que fazem isso...não mulheres.  
- Mulheres também o fazem...- ele respondeu meio que sério meio que envergonhado, mas ao mesmo tempo encantado com o primeiro sorriso, ou quase sorriso que via nos lábios da esposa me muito tempo...ou será que alguma vez já a vira sorrindo daquele modo aberto?. - Mas eu devia saber que você nunca...quer dizer... - ele parou e deu os ombros- Vai demorar?  
- Não sei. Acho que não. Três horas?  
- Três horas? - ele pareceu pensativo por um momento - Vou até a casa dos Halle. Preciso saber algumas coisas sobre a marcação e as venda do gado... então acho que não estarei aqui quando voltar. Não se preocupe.  
Ele pareceu ficar sem graça e ela sorriu de leve novamente.  
- Não me preocuparei. - murmurou montando no veículo sem ajuda dele. - E eu....  
- Hum...? - um olhar meio que ansioso tomou conta de seu semblante.  
- Eu...- ela repetiu hesitante mas depois desistiu - Eu preciso mesmo ir.  
Edward concordou com a cabeça devagar parecendo compreender.  
- Bella... - respirando fundo - Eu sei que eu te assustei aquele dia... e agora quando gritei com você....  
- Não, você....  
- Deixa eu terminar....- ele cortou levantando as mãos como se defendendo - Eu preciso. Bem...eu já lhe disse que não sou muito experiente com essas coisas... mas eu nunca machucaria você. Mesmo se você fizesse algo muito ruim mesmo.  
Talvez isso fosse posto a prova qualquer dia daqueles, pensou baixando a cabeça cheia de culpa. Ele a tratava como uma dama naquele momento. E ela não merecia. Ah! Por que pensamentos tão contraditórios? Não era isso que queria dele?  
- Preciso ir. - repetiu nervosa.  
- Talvez deve-se falar com a Srs. Garret.  
- A esposa do pastor?! - ela arfou -Não poderia... Eu estava pensando em apenas rezar um pouco.- fez um gesto com as mãos. Na verdade queria sair um pouco de casa.  
- Por que não? - ele hesitou - Ela pode tirar algumas dúvidas suas...e essas dúvidas podem ser minhas também. - Ele a encarou sério - Talvez você não queira ...que ...que eu a trate com tanto ardor - ele corou- Eu posso tentar me controlar e será do jeito que você quiser.  
- Talvez...- ela mal podia acreditar que estavam falando sobre aquilo - Talvez... o que eu quero não seja exatamente o que eu quero. - ela percebeu que ele a encarava confuso. - Vou conversar com ela.- respondeu rápida antes que dissesse alguma bobagem.  
Ele fez que sim e afastou dando passagem.  
Bella encarava a porta da igreja hesitante enquanto decidia se ia ou não entrar. Foi quando uma sombra se formou ao seu lado.  
- Senhora. - Jacob Black sorriu o olhar deixando claro o que passava por seus pensamentos nojentos- Posso observar que o casamento não lhe tirou a pose de rainha intocável. - ele deu uma risadinha sinistra enquanto ela se afastava dele.  
- Com licença - murmurou dando as costas e andando rapidamente em direção a igreja.  
- Não...espere! - ele a segurou pelo braço - Quero saber como foi... doeu muito Bella? Ele foi rude com você? Seus seios ainda devem estar marcados com os dentes dele...  
- Largue-me! - ultrajada e embaraçada ela viu Jessica Stanley e Lauren Malory olharem para ambos do outro lado da calçada. - Me solte!  
- Não até que me diga o que ele fez...Ou mais tarde quando ele enjoar de você e aparecer aqui no bar eu pergunte para ele...homens gostam de contar essas coisas.

- Já disse para me largar!- gritou sentindo os dedos sujos apertarem seu nraço com força.  
- Largue ela - a voz não deixava dúvidas da autoridade da esposa do pastor. - A Sra. Stuart é uma moradora desta cidade e uma mulher que nunca fez mal a ninguém. Ao contrário de você, pelo o que eu ouvir falar. - A jovem e bonita mulher que usava um vestido azul clarinho aproximou-se - Parece que o xerife andou fazendo algumas perguntas a você a respeito daquele horrível crime com aquela menina Pedra que chora.  
- Aquela índia ... - ele cuspiu no chão e afastou-se - Ela não sabe o que diz. E nem a senhora....  
- Espero que você não esteja usando este tom para com minha esposa Jacob. - a voz calma do pastor veio por detrás da mulher e logo ele estava ao lado dela- Penso que você deve ter mais o que fazer do que ficar perturbando jovens mulheres.  
O tom foi seco e autoritário o bastante para o homem enrrijecer e, lançando um olhar irônico, dar as costas se afastando do trio. O pastor olhou reprovadoramente para a mulher.  
- Não devia ter falado daquele jeito com ele Irina. - a mão dele pousou no ombro da esposa - Ele a olha de um jeito que detesto.  
- Ora querido, ele estava falando um monte de bobagens para Bella! Pobrezinha....olha como ela está pálida! - mulher aproximou e tocou sua mão - Venha para dentro querida. Laurent vai pegar um pouco de conhaque para você.  
O pastor fez uma careta mas deu meia volta enquanto ambas entravam pela porta da igreja e Sra. Garret a levava para uma saleta atrás púlpito. Antes de ambas se sentarem o pastor Laurent já lhe oferecia uma pequena caneca com o líquido dourado. Ela hesitou um pouco e bebeu se, demonstrar qualquer reação e entregou o copo vazio. Viu o pastor arregalar os olhos e Sra. Garret rir. Corou imaginando que ambos deviam achar que ela costumava beber com freqüência, mas na verdade estava acostumada com conhaque, sua mãe sempre lhe dava um pouco quando estava frio nos aposentos e não conseguia dormir...mas não agradava da bebida.  
- Não fique olhando como um bobo para ela Laurent - a mulher sorriu e fez um gesto - Depois nós conversamos deixe que dela eu cuido. - Não comece a leitura sem mim! - ela avisou quando ele estava saindo ao que o Pastor sorriu e balançou a cabeça.  
- Nós estamos lendo um livro maravilhoso sobre viagens em todo o mundo - Irina Garret sorriu- Ele me ensinou a ler e escrever, mas ainda gosto de ouvir a voz dele contando as histórias.  
Ela não sabia que comentário fazer então simplesmente ficou quieta.  
- Gosta de ler Bella...posso lhe chamar de Bella, não? - ela sorriu sem esperara a resposta - indulgente ela piscou - Eu não cheguei a conhecer pessoalmente a sua mãe. Parece que ela não vinha a igreja com a mesma freqüência Bella Um erro. - pausa- Bem....você parece com sua mãe...pelo menos o que eu posso ver. Por que usa essa touca tão feia?  
Bella percebeu que estava de boca aberta com o comentário e a pergunta e fechou-a rápido pensando no que dizer. Claro que sua mãe não ia a igreja! As mulheres não a deixariam em paz se assim o fizesse. Um local como aquele. Enquanto o comentários sobre seus cabelos e a touca...o que podia falar? Tocou de leve a touca pensativa.  
- Eu... meus cabelos...- não sabia como dizer a ela a estranha verdade sobre a touca.  
A mulher estreitou os olhos e a encarou como se pudesse observar por debaixo do pano branco.  
- São castanhos? Como os da sua mãe? - pausa- Não sente vergonhas de seus cabelos, sente?  
- Eu...- ela balançou a cabeça. O que estava acontecendo?- Por que está falando isso comigo?  
- Quero saber por que é tão triste quando podia ser tão alegre com a vida que tem. - ela balançou a cabeça e a encarou - Você trabalhou junto com sua mãe?  
- Não! - ela negou algo que perguntavam para ela pela primeira vez e um alívio pareceu crescer dentro do peito e ela endireitou os ombros. - Nunca Sra. Garret..  
- Irina. Pode me chamar de Irina.  
- Nunca Sra. Irina. - ela repetiu - Minha mãe não deixaria e eu nunca me vi fazendo este tipo de coisa. Eu mal suportava olhar para aqueles homens...desculpe estar falando essas coisas mas..  
- Eu perguntei....- ela completou sorrindo - Eu sempre soube que você não se prostituía naquele salão minha querida. Não é para você esta vida. - pausa- Mas viver se maltratando pelo que sua mãe foi não é uma boa idéia.  
- Não compreendo...  
- Olhe para este vestido...esta touca. Você não precisa disso para mostrar a todos que não é sua mãe criança. Seja você mesma. Veio aqui hoje por que está confusa , não? Penso que sua mãe protegeu muito você apesar do local onde cresceu. Conselhos de uma pessoa sofrida não são bons para se seguir...  
- Está dizendo o que exatamente Sra. Irina?  
- Ora...que você não precisa me dizer por que veio aqui! - ela sorriu e levantou apontando para seu corpo - Posso ver em seus olhos essa tristeza e confusão.

- Minha mãe...ela..  
- Era uma mulher amarga e triste...como toda prostituta. - a mulher pareceu ficar triste por um momento e depois sorriu. Parecia sempre sorrir. - Você não deve ser assim. Você não merece esse estigma querida. Você vive escondida de todos, não conversa com ninguém com medo de algo que não tem certeza, vai acontecer.  
- Eu...- começou.  
- Eu não penso diferente de todos! Aquele trio odioso que Jessica comanda não são todas as pessoas da cidade! Algumas não se aproximam por que você nunca lhe deu oportunidades... Não percebe que Alice Halle é uma jovenzinha recém casada e sozinha nesta cidade e que ela olha para você com fome de conversar com alguém? Vocês são vizinhas e as únicas mulheres jovens o bastante e casadas da cidade. Rosalie Steve já lhe sorriu milhares de vezes durante a missa e você nunca reparou, a moça sofreu tanto no passado, antes de vir a cidade e arranjar emprego no Hotel Holliday.  
- Sra. Garret eu nunca...  
- Claro que não! - ela olhou séria - Não é só você que sofre nesta cidade querida. Muitas pessoas estão sofrendo. Negros, índios, mexicanos e garotas pobres são vítimas todos os dias. Talvez você tenha que retirara esta fenda que colocou nos olhos agora que sua mãe morreu e se casou e participar de sua comunidade. Fazer parte dela, tem uma marido agora...e vai ter filhos...não quer que eles sejam párias da sociedade quer?  
- Não! - ela tremia estava nervosa, triste e magoada com aquelas palavras. Ao mesmo tempo percebeu que era as palavras que precisava ouvir. Não podia ignorar a todos agora. Era uma mulher casada. Moradora da cidade. Teria filhos. Mas Deus. Estava na igreja há dez minutos e a não conseguira falar uma frase coerente! Ao contrário daquela mulher que parecia ler sua mente!  
- A primeira coisa que tem que mudar são seu pensamentos! E depois suas atitudes. Estas vestimentas só irá fazer de você uma pessoa que quer se fantasiar de algo que não é. Todos comentarão: "Aquela não é a Bella Swan tentando fingir-se de freira para compensar os pecados de sua mãe?" Você não precisa se envergonhar de ser você. Nunca. Tenho certeza que tudo vai melhorar se começar a conversar com as pessoas...talvez possa começar agora querida por que quando eu começo a falar nada me faz parar....  
Ela não pode conter o riso ao ouvir aquilo. Sua cabeça girava e ouvia aquelas palavras como e fossem sua salvação. Sua mãe estava errada em tratá-la daquele jeito? Mantendo-a longe de tudo e de todos? Irina Garret era a esposa de um pastor...uma mulher acima de qualquer suspeita. Apesar de ela nunca imaginar uma esposa de pastor que falasse tanto sobre tantas coisas e tratasse o marido com aquela familiaridade. Respirou fundo.  
- Eu posso tentar mudar...eu posso mudar - falou rápido antes que ela abrisse a boca de novo com um novo sermão - Vou mudar. Pelo meu marido, pelo meus filhos e ..por mim. - um sorriso - Na verdade não vou mudar tanto... vou conversar com essas pessoas que me falou, sempre quis falar com uma mulher que não fosse minha mãe...ela era...  
- Rígida demais com você.  
- Sim...acho que sim....talvez fosse isso. Ela dizia sobre os homens. Coisas.- corou.  
- Ela nunca amou...só poderia dizer coisas ruins sobre os homens mesmo.  
- Não, penso que ela amou... nem mesmo meu pai. - baixou os olhos - O pastor Laurent a ama , não?  
- Sim...muito...como eu o amo. - a mulher suspirou .  
Tinha tantas dúvidas! Tantas perguntas! Ah...ela não podia falar sobre certas coisas com aquela mulher...Não com a esposa de um pastor! Sua mente fervilhava de coisas que quer ia questionar, saber...que queria aprender...Era tão ignorante. Lembrou de Edward aquela manhã lhe dizendo coisas embaraçosas sobre o relacionamento de ambos. Quem seria mais sábia em questionar o comportamento do marido do que o mulher do pastor? No mínimo ficaria chocada com aquele comportamento de ambos. Agarrá-la daquele jeito na cozinha.... corou sentindo aquele calor familiar de toda vez que lembrava do episódio. Mãos, bocas e línguas...não podia crer que participara daquilo como uma mulher à toa, que gostara, e que queira repetir novamente tudo. E ao mesmo tempo afastava-se do marido como se temesse por algo. Mas não queria gostar daquilo, queria apenas suportar como toda mulher casada suportava. Por que ela tinha que ser diferente? Por que logo ela tinha que agradar do que era feito na intimidade de uma casal? Seria seu sangue impuro a causa disso? O que as mulheres da cidade pensariam dela se soubessem como se agradara daquela degradação que o marido a impusera... Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e baixou a cabeça rápido fungando. Não podia suportar a vergonha de seu carma se isso acontecesse.  
- Pode perguntar qualquer coisa para mim Bella...nossa conversa tem que ser franca.  
A mulher olhava com carinho para ela, mas mal sabia do que passava pela sua mente. Ou talvez soubesse. Mas não seria melhor ouvir as palavras da boca de uma conhecedora dos deveres da mulher? Talvez depois que a Irina Garret lhe passasse um sermão sobre como deve ser o comportamento decente de um casal em seu quarto e em sua intimidade pudesse faze-lo sem sentir...sem se sentir excitada com tudo.  
- É...- aquilo ia ser difícil- Meu marido.  
- O Sr. Stuart? Edward. - Irina sorriu - Um rapaz muito forte e responsável. Do tipo familiar diria eu...  
- Conhece ele? - perguntou curiosa agora. Todos os finais de semana ia a igreja, mas nunca reparara se a mulher do pastor reparava nos membros da igreja.  
- Oh sim...um dia depois que se casaram Edward veio conversar com meu marido.  
"Você devia ver o pastor..." as palavras lhe voltaram na memória e a cena também. Corou fortemente.  
- Eles falaram sobre o que?  
- Você.  
Seu rosto ficou lívido e depois vermelho. Então ele devia saber sobre tudo! Por isso a tratara daquele jeito? Por que sabia que ela era filha de uma prostituta? Imaginara na certa que ela também devia ser uma...ou pelo menos está acostumada com homens.  
- Ele achava você muito tímida....  
- Mesmo? - corou sem saber se sentia-se aliviada ou envergonhada de ter sido foco de comentários entre os homens. Lembrou das palavras nojntas que ouvira momentos atrás , mas procurou relaxar. Era seu pastor enão um bêbado no Salloon- Talvez eu seja ...  
- também é muito...muito tímido. - tinha certeza que estava vermelha. Por que tudo que via em sua mente era a mão de seu marido em seus seios a língua quente invadindo a sua boca. Tímido? Um pouco. Mas a inibição não durava muito tempo, para nehum dos dois.  
- Sra Irina. Seu marido disse ao meu...quem sou?  
- E quem você é? - a mulher ergueu as sobrancelhas - Não sabemos quem você é Bella...apenas que você foi filha de uma mulher muito triste e desiludida. E Laurent não faz fofocas...devo achar, como ele, que chegará a hora que você terá que contar para Edward...ou ele saberá pela cidade e ficará magoado por saber de algo desse tipo pela boca de outros.  
- Eu vou contar. - aliviada pela ignorância dele suspirou.  
- Mas continue nossa conversa...Qual o problema como Edward?  
- Não sei bem ao certo como lhe dizer....  
- Fale criança! - ela fez um gesto com as mãos- Um homem que vem aqui, logo depois da lua de mel, falar com meu marido a respeito da timidez de sua esposa não é comum, pode ter certeza. Mas uma mulher que vem aqui falar sobre seu marido...hum...isso eu não vejo muito. E fico mais animada com essa novidade. Nós mulheres temos que trocar idéias, questionar valores, mudar os fatos...É muito importante nosso papel na sociedade Bella. Você, com certeza fazerá um papel importante aqui nesta cidade se quiser e lhe darei meu apoio. Quero ver aquelas mulheres questionarem algo que eu fale.- ela riu - Elas puxam o meu saco por que acham o Laurent o pastor mais bonito da região. Na certa estão esperando eu ficar morrer para consolá-lo. Viúvas que não sossegam! Ai já estou eu a falar de novo sem parar! - pausa - Seu marido tem lhe dado problemas?  
- Não é bem isso.  
- É um preguiçoso?  
- Não! Ele trabalha muito, o tempo todo.  
- Não tem tempo para você então?  
- Ele tem tempo para mim sim. É gentil e atencioso quase sempre. - até demais ela pensou suspirando.  
- Você está revoltada por que tem que trabalhar em casa e na fazenda a ainda fazer a comida dele antes que ele chegue?  
- Não...quando eu me atraso...- corou culpada - Ele faz a janta ou o almoço...  
- Ele briga com você?- a mulher parecia estar indiferente as respostas , mas lá no fundo do olhar Bella pode ver uma centelha de divertimento.  
- Não. Só hoje ele...  
- Ele fez algo hoje? É por isso que está aqui? - ela pareceu preocupada por um momento.  
- Não é bem isso...ele pensou que eu....- baixou os olhos - Ele me viu sair para a cidade ...perguntou que eu ia fazer lá....parecia zangado...ele pensou que eu....que eu...  
- Ah! - um riso brotou dos lábios claros - Ciúmes! Ele ficou achando que você tinha outro interesse na cidade? Homens bobos! É lógico para Qualquer um que você está apaixonada por seu marido...só ele não percebe.  
Bella arregalou os olhos chocada.  
- Pelo jeito não é só ele que não percebe- comentou a Irina piscando - Mas se não foi isso que lhe trouxe aqui o que foi?  
- É algo mais...íntimo.  
- É? - interessada a mulher inclinou o corpo - Ora...isso é promissor. Conte-me os detalhes.  
Bella a encarou aturdida e a mulher riu. Percebeu que ela estava fazendo um comentário engraçado e a acompanhou no riso. Ficou mais a vontade. Irina Garret poderia até ser esposa do pastor...mas também era sincera e divertida.  
- Nós ainda não consumamos o casamento - falou de vez e baixou o olhar. Agora sem dúvida ouviria um sermão.  
- Mas isso não é raro entre vocês meninas tímidas! Ainda mais quando o marido é um homem tão moço quanto o seu. Ele bem que podia ser mais sedutor e impetuoso ...mas talvez ele seja...inexperiente...- ela questionou-a com o olhar e pareceu ler a resposta - Viu como estou certa? Alguns casais demoram mesmo...vocês se conheceram no casamento. Tenho certeza que uma hora vocês mal vão se agüentar de curiosidade e vontade.- bateu de leve em sua mão - Você já esta aqui conversando comigo...já deu o primeiro passo. Talvez precise de uns conselhos, mas isto é fácil...uns vestidos mais ousados...um olhares...talvez o truque do cisco no olho....- a mulher parecia animada enquanto falava e Bella chocada. Foi quando Irina percebeu algo errado - O que foi?  
- Eu...não...não é isso...quer dizer...é isso, mas não....- pausa. - Eu não compreendo.  
- Mas o seu problema não é a demora da consumação?  
- Não...sim... mais ou menos. Meu marido... - começou pela décima vez com aquela frase mas continuou rápido antes que Irina voltasse a falar e perdesse a coragem - Ele é muito ardoroso.  
- Como?! - a mulher arregalou os olhos pela primeira vez e Bella teve vontade de sair correndo. Talvez agora viesse o sermão. - Está dizendo que aquele homem inocente que eu vi aquele dia foi muito ardoroso com você? Ora ..mas isso é fantástico! Nem tudo está perdido!  
- Ai senhora! Mas isso que é o problema.  
- Você não gosta? - a mulher a fitou com pena - Ele te assustou foi isso. Alguns homens são meio desastrados na primeira vez...  
Como ela sabia de tudo aquilo sendo esposa de um pastor? Talvez ela desse conselhos para muita mulheres. Mas o que ela estava dizendo? Parecia que a mulher concordava e até se animava com o comportamento do marido.  
- É muito ao contrário disso. Eu gostei...- engasgou mas foi em frente - Eu gostei de tudo...mas é errado... mulheres casadas não deviam se sentir assim...esses calores. Não são certos...devíamos apenas....aceitar e ..sabe...não sentir nada.... e eu fico tão....- queria se enfiar em um buraco - Fico acalorada...sabe.... Minha mãe sempre disse que um homem casado não espera ver sua esposa...tendo prazer na relação. Isso é para mulheres da vida, mulheres à toa. Que quando eu me casasse devia servir ao meu marido quieta e suportar tudo...mas... suportar não é a palavra que me vem a cabeça em relação ao meu marido e aquilo de ficar quieta! Eu mal consigo raciocinar com ele perto! E quando ele me beija sinto vontade de...gritar...acho que sou como minha mãe! - ela tremia de vergonha e medo do que suas palavras ia provocar na mulher. - Eu briguei com ele quando ele ...ele me... acariciou .. Mas era de dia...e estávamos na cozinha e eu não - gaguejava e disparava a falar - Acho que ele se arrependeu e ficou magoado. Não me toca mais desde daquele dia....nem me beija mais...eu queria...não...eu não queria... queria não sentir nada quando ele me olha . Fico com medo de ele enjoar de mim e vim para a casa de favores...e se ele desistir de ser tão paciente? Eu me sinto tão culpada de tudo!  
Um silêncio pesado caiu depois de suas palavras. Ela não tinha coragem de levantar o olhar.

- Eu nem sei como começar... - a mulher suspirou -Primeiro esqueça tudo o que sua mãe falou sobre mulheres casadas. Isto é bobagem. Existem muitas mulheres casadas que sentem muito prazer de estarem com o marido e seu sou uma delas. Bobagem não sentir prazer... Deus quis dar um pequeno estímulo para que nós crescêssemos e multiplicássemos e o prazer durante o ato sexual é este estímulo. Todo o homem devia se preocupar em dar prazer para sua mulher assim estaríamos com mulheres muito mais animadas e felizes na comunidade! E você é uma mulher de sorte, por que apesar destes pensamentos confusos, você é uma pessoal passional pelo que pude ver. Não se envergonhe disso. Seu marido sentirá orgulhoso de ter uma mulher que goste dele no leito e fora dele. Edward no mínimo deve conhecer poucos de mulheres e irá aceitá-la do jeito que você quiser e do modo que quiser.

- Ele disse exatamente isso hoje cedo quando vim para cá...- ela estava surpresa e de certa maneira aliviada. Acreditava nas palavras dela. Argumentos que poderiam selar sua vida. Ela dizia a verdade sobre sua mãe...uma mulher triste. Talvez nunca tivesse conhecido mulheres felizes no casamento. Claro que não...só tinha contato com os maridos....e as mulheres destes sem dúvida não deviam ser felizes no casamento. Mas então aquilo não era errado! Se a mulher do pastor sentia prazer em...deitar-se com o marido. por que ela não poderia fazer o mesmo com o dela? Seria aquela noite! Animada ela sorriu. E surpresa percebeu que todos seus receios tinham ido embora...só aquilo que ela precisava? De uma mulher que lhe falasse que a mãe estava errada e que tudo o que sentia não era um pecado mortal? Devia ter vindo ali a mais tempo.  
- Hum...isso te dar várias possibilidades...- a mulher piscou - Se fosse eu não deixaria passar.  
- Sim...- ela corou.  
- Você já almoçou Bella?  
O almoço- feito pelo Pastor Laurent para seu espanto - estava delicioso. Galinha e batatas e bolinhos de trigo temperados e uma limonada deliciosa. Depois a sobremesa com um creme doce que Irina lhe dera a receita piscando com um olho. O comportamento do casal a mesa era divertido. O pastor a tratava com gentileza e delicadeza enquanto lançava olhares ameaçadores e brincalhões para esposa cada vez que ela lhe contava um caso divertido que acontecera com ele.  
- Lembra daquele homem em Silverton? - ela sorriu - Meu marido estava no meio do sermão sobre como tratar os filhos quando viu um pobre homem cochichar a meu ouvido várias vezes...e ele trocou de sermão de uma hora para outra dizendo sobre homens que cobiçam mulheres do próximo...ninguém entendeu nada...muito menos o pobre homem que estava tentando encontrar a filhinha dele que se soltara de suas mãos.  
- Você não riu na época - ele a observava sério - Você ficou sem conversar comigo dois dias.

- Era apenas para você não ficar mal acostumado. Éramos recém casados...não queria que você sentisse ciúmes de todo o homem. que falasse comigo. - ela estendeu as mãos e pegou a dele - Eu fiquei toda boba e adorei aquilo.  
- Você é uma dissimulada - ele acusou sorrindo e beijando suas mãos.  
Bella pigarreou limpando a boca com o guardanapo.  
- Preciso ir....

- Ah...não...antes venha aqui. - a mulher saltou da mesa e a agarrou pelo braço levando-a para o quarto enquanto ambas ouviam o barulho da mesa sendo desfeita. - Não ache que eu sou uma péssima dona de casa...e que ele sabe quando tenho outras coisas na mente. Tenho que lhe mostrar algo no quarto.  
O aposento era lindo. Todo de salmão com toques femininos por todo os lados.. e masculinos, pois percebeu a navalha afiada sobre a cômoda além da botas gastas mais ao canto. Irina se aproximou de uma grande armário.  
- Sente-se ai que eu lhe darei um presente!  
E de lá tirou um vestido rosa leve como uma pluma de corte reto e mais justo do que qualquer outro vestido que ela tenha visto em Paradise.  
- Vai servir perfeitamente em você!  
- Oh....mas eu não posso....  
- Eu ia vende-lo na feira da igreja deste Domingo. É de minha irmã Ângela. Não é novo e portando a cor perdeu um pouco do viso. Mas é muito bonito. Sem babados, milhares de anáguas e corpete. Experimente...ou melhor...tire este vestido horrível e esta touca que iremos fazer de você uma dama hoje mesmo! Depois iremos dar uma passeio pela cidade! Vamos até as lojas e compraremos uma chapéu lindo lá no Tayler Vamos...vamos!! O que está fazendo ai parada?  
Ela se aproximou desabotoando seu vestido com destreza. Bella não conseguiu protestar diante daquele ataque.  
- Olha que corpo maravilhoso escondido ai debaixo! As mulheres da cidade vão morrer de inveja! Você já conseguia ser bonita usando esta toca feia e este vestido horroroso ! Imagine usando isto!

Bella corou enquanto colocava o vestido apenas sobre sua roupa de baixo com uma anágua e sem corpete. Mas o vestido se ajusta justo ate a cintura modelando o corpo e era dotado de um decote em V anguloso que deixava seus ombros à mostra além de ter mangas curtas e leves. Um pouco abaixoda cintura ele caia levemente sem rodar sobre suas pernas e o tecido lhe acariciava enquanto andava. Era algo muito... lindo.

Ao fim Irina retirou sua touca e desprendeu os cabelos deixando uma massa de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados cair livremente até quase sua cintura. Bella se sentiu despida diante do olhar atônito da mulher.

- Mas que coisa linda! - ela pegou os cachos com delicadeza. - Vamos ter que lavá-los para que caiam suaves....  
E dentro de poucos minutos estava ela só de combinação sentada com a cabeça inclinada enquanto a mulher lhe passava algo cheiroso em seus cabelos.

- Este é para mante-los desembaraçados por vários dias...estes é para amacia-los...já que você maltratou muito suas mexas deixando-as presas nesta touca. Este aqui é um óleo que dará um cheiro maravilhoso em seu cabelo. Todos tem lá no mercado... mas estes aqui eu lhe darei de presente.  
- Mas...  
- Mas eu tenho que ajudar todos os membros da igreja! - ela falou categórica enxaguando seus os cabelos e quase matando-a afogada. - e não discuta comigo !  
Não discutiu e em uma hora estava parada na entrada da igreja com o cabelo levemente puxado de lado soltos caindo até a cintura e o vestido rosa desprendendo perfume de seus cabelos e corpo. Para sua surpresa ninguém lhe apontou o dedo e estranhou o fato de estar tão mudada. Irina cumprimentou várias pessoas e ela teve que fazer o mesmo depois de dois beliscões e uma cotovelada. Alguns poucos que viraram para fitá-la olharam-na com admiração e ela começou a relaxar.

- Viu como não doeu? Olha ...ali está Rosalie! Rosalie!  
Uma moça de uns dezessete anos olhou para ambas e sorriu.  
- Sra. Garret....  
- Não está reconhecendo a Sra. Stuart? - Irina sorriu - Espero que não por que ela é minha obra de arte.  
- Bella Swan ? - a moça sorriu - Claro que é ela...seus cabelos..- parou o que ia dizer e corou.  
- Puxei a família de minha mãe....- disse fingindo indiferença para não deixar a menina embaraçada.  
- São lindos. - ela sorriu agradecida por não ter se importado com gafe.  
Um rapaz alto e magro apareceu a porta.  
- Rosalie... - e percebeu as mulheres - Sra. Garret...Sra. Stuart. - ele sorriu e olhou curiosamente para ela -Está muito bonita Sra. Stuart....o casamento lhe fez bem.  
Ela corou com o elogio e ficou surpresa por todos parecerem saber de seu casamento. Pelo jeito nada podia ser segredo ali mesmo. Não adiantava ela tentar parecer indiferente a comunidade mesmo. Simplesmente por que esta não parecei a ser indiferente a ela.  
Como perceEdwarddo o desconforto dela ele sorriu.

- Sou Emmett Jones. O proprietário do Hotel. Pendo que nunca nos apresentamos.  
Não. Prazer em conhece-lo. - ela corou novamente e olhou para Rosalie. Esta parecia que só tinha olhos para o rapaz e viu que a Irina também já percebera isso e um olhar sagaz enfeitava sua face. Pobre do casal! Já seria alvo da teimosia e romantismo da esposa do pastor.

Mais tarde. Depois de deixar o trio Jessica, Susy e Tânia boquiaberto no Armazém de Tayler, comprado um lindo chapéu rosa e voltado para a igreja ela se sentia feliz....a sensação era tão....alegre! Divertida! Aliviadora! Riu sem motivo quando durante o percurso até a casa do pastor , mas parou surpresa na porta. Edward estava lá parado conversando animadoramente com o pastor.

- Então você também acha que este trecho é interpretado de maneira equivocada? Muitos pastores traduzem as escrituras de acordo com a conveniência...  
- Ah..ai estão elas...- o pastor sorriu e estendeu a mão para a esposa.  
Bem virou-se parecendo ansioso e sua boca permaneceu aberta por alguns segundos, até que arquejou como se estivesse esquecido de respirar.  
- Bella...?

Nunca se sentira tão nervosa quanto naquele momento, e embaraçada, pois Irina a fitava com o sorriso mais esfuziante do mundo como se esperasse que ela se jogasse nos braços do marido ali no meio da cidade de Paradise.  
- Nós fizemos umas mudanças...não querida? Ela não está linda Sr. Stuart? - a mulher foi incisiva na pergunta o que fez Edward corar.  
- Ela...está linda- ele comentou parecendo encantado e no mesmo instante olhou para os lados- Mas não quero que fique desfilando com minha esposa pela cidade, tão bela assim, sem a minha presença ao lado, Sra. Garret.  
Surpresa com o comentário ela baixou os olhos. Seus cabelos brilhavam no sol e chamavam atenção das pessoas. Podia bem imaginar o que muita delas diziam, mas sabia que ninguém teria coragem de bater de frente com seu marido e contar sua verdadeira história. Pelo menos ninguém decente. E pelo que podia saber de Edward ele não se misturava as más pessoas da cidade.  
- Ora , fingimos não ver aqueles homens que tentaram nos abordar...  
Ela olhou assustada para Irina pois não se lembrava de nada parecido. Mas imediatamente o pastor passou os braços pela cintura da esposa com cara austera.  
- Quem tentou provocar você?  
- Ninguém seu tolo. Estava brincando. - ela apertou -lhe o nariz na frente de todos e o pastor lhe beliscou a face.  
Tanto ela quanto Edward se fitaram embaraçados com aquela demonstração de afeto e carinho me público. Mas ele nada comentou quando se aproximou dela.  
- O que está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou lembrando-se que ele devia estar na casa do vizinho.  
Desconfiava que ele não acreditara quando ela disse que iria a igreja. Talvez estivesse mesmo convencido que ela se encontrava comum homem...  
- Os Halle nos convidaram para jantar em sua residência esta noite. Eu aceitei por nós dois e ...bem...esperei e você não chegava.- o jovem deu os ombros- Vim buscá-la. Poderemos ir direto para lá se concordar...você está muito apresentável para o jantar.

Ela reparou em fim que ele usava uma roupa limpa e bem passada.  
- Oh...- Ela não esperava isso- Então temos que nos apressar, já está escurecendo.  
O marido sorriu quando ela não deu mostras de ficar aborrecida pelo compromisso.  
Minutos depois de se despedirem do pastor e sua esposa ele voltou falar enquanto levava a charrete em direção a casa dos Halle.  
- Pensei que iria ficar aborrecida...- ele ainda a olhava surpreso a toda hora, parecendo intrigado com sua aparência - Sei que é pouco comunicativa...  
- Está me chamando de rabugenta com as pessoas? - ela questionou franzindo o cenho.  
- Bem... a esposa de Jasper, Alice...disse algo que me intrigou.  
- Mesmo? - ela esperou mordendo os lábios. Esperava Qualquer coisa da parte das pessoas. Nada a surpreendia...a não ser aquela tarde e a esposa do pastor.  
- Ela disse que você talvez não gostasse dela. - o marido estreitou os olhos - Você já fez alguma coisa para aquela pobre criatura?  
- Não que eu saiba - ela imaginou a jovem que Irina dissera que estava insegura com o casamento. Bem vinda ao clube, pensou meio que irônica.- Por que pobre criatura?

- Ah...ela parece assustada com tudo, casou-se a pouco tempo.  
- Como eu.  
Ele deu os ombros.  
- Você não tem do que se queixar. Decidiu se casar quando quis e possui terras em seu nome...  
Ela piscou surpresa.

- Estão em seu nome agora. Eu passei...  
- O que?! - ele freou o animal e olhou assustado para ela - Você passou as terras para meu nome?  
- Sim...você é meu marido agora e nosso filhos a herdarão....- ela não entendia por que ele ficara ressabiado. - Algo errado?  
- Sim...não...não sei ainda. Espero que não. Mas eu queria que elas continuassem em seu nome...  
Bella mordeu os lábios. Por que ele se aborrecera por ela passar a terra para seu nome? Não queria terras? Não foi isso que oferecera nas cartas? Por que a surpresa dele agora? O que temia em ver seu nome como dono de terras no oeste?  
- Eu quis apenas ...- deu os ombros temerosa. Será que ele não queria ver seu nome me documentos? Talvez tivesse fugido de alguém ou de algo. Mas ora...o marido tinha quase a sua idade. Não poderia estar envolvido me negócios ilícitos! E parecia honesto o bastante...  
- Eu sei...obrigado Bella. - Ele aproximou-se dela de mansinho - Posso beijar minha esposa nova?  
- Nova?

- Hum hum... nunca beijei está moça arrumada que estou vendo agora. - ele pareceu hesitar por um momento a aproximação.  
Tímida apesar de disposta a aceitar o que o marido lhe desse ela mordeu o lábio indecisa.  
- Mas não vai usar...a língua. - corou ao dizer isso. Um calor gostoso invadiu seu corpo. Falar sobre aquele outro beijo a excitava. - Alguém pode ver...- acrescentou vermelha e dando a entender, esperava, que o beijo com aquele tipo de acessório seria permitido na privacidade do lar.  
- Sim...- ele também estava vermelho, mas não sabia o motivo exato - Se você quiser...quando você quiser...pode tomar iniciativa.

- Não poderia...não teria coragem -arfou ao sentir o hálito dele nos lábios.  
- É só abrir a boca quando quiser que seja...com língua. - ele roçou os lábios nos dela e começou a beijar seu rosto.  
Bella sentiu o hálito na orelha e fechou os olhos ao ser beijada no lóbulo depois sentir os lábios dele se fechando para sugar o local. Seu olhos se abriram logo depois para acompanhar a gota de suor que escorria pelo pescoço dele. Adorava ele suado. Um dia diria isto para o marido. Gostava de ver as veias do braço dele saltando sobre a pele e os músculos do braço se contraindo.  
Foi seu próprio gemido que pôs fim aquele delírio.  
- Não chega, precisamos de chegar na fazenda. - ela afastou respirando fundo várias vezes.- Esta noite eu serei sua esposa.  
- Você me diz isso assim? Aqui? - ele apontou para a imensidão que cercava-os e para a fazenda que se podia ver mais a frente.- Isso não é justo.  
- Mas vai me prometer...  
- Qualquer coisa.  
- Vai me prometer...bem...não me assustar - ela não sabia que outra definição poderia usar.  
- Só se prometer o mesmo para mim - ele sorria quando voltou a conduzir a charrete.  
Bella riu balançando a cabeça como se lidasse com um menino e ele ficou fascinado com aquilo.  
- Devia rir sempre. Fica divina com este sorriso no rosto. - e acrescentou - Poderá ir a igreja sempre que quiser também se voltar tão feliz de lá .


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

Alice era como imaginara um menina , devia ter uns 17 anos e parecia frágil e delicada. Mas era simpática. o marido não era jovem, devia ter uns trinta e cinco anos. Mas o que tudo indicava que não houvera um acordo de família, ou um velho aproveitador. Pareciam gostar um do outro, ou pelo menos demonstravam isso apara eles. Mas Alice era frágil, podia notar pela constituição da menina que não fora sempre nutrida de acordo com idade. Era magra demais e seus ossos finos. Sua pele era branca e pálida. Não deixava de ser bonita, mas devia sofrer muito para viver tão longe de tudo. Mas ela devia ter estado pior antes de casar, logo percebeu. Pois a comida ali era farta e variada e as condições da fazenda excelentes. Muito melhor do que a deles. Só que a moça mal comia o que estava em eu prato. Podia perceber o marido lhe murmurando algo e ela negando com a cabeça deixando a comida de lado. Depois do jantar que todos falaram amenidades sobre o tempo e a vida no oeste, Edward e Jasper sentaram-se a varanda para conversar deixando-as sozinha.

- Você me parece mais alegre e comunicativa hoje - a moça mordeu os lábios - Não que eu fique reparando você, mas é que com tantas poucas moças na cidade...

- Sem dúvida não há mulheres de nossa idade na cidade - ela imaginou se a moça sabia sobre sua mãe ou não. Ora, este não e um assunto agradável de se conversar e ela não poderia falar sobre suas origens para todos que viessem conversar com ela. "Olhe, antes de falar comigo saiba que minha mãe foi uma prostituta" - Mas sinto se nunca lhe dei atenção, parede que fiquei meio alheia a tudo desde que minha mãe morreu. - aquilo foi o bastante para perceber que ela sabia da história. Pelo modo que ela fez que sim com a cabeça compreensiva.

- Fiquei sabendo. Sinto muito por ela.

- Mulheres como ela morrem cedo.- ser sincera. Ela tinha esta meta para com todos...menos com o marido.

- Como os escravos. - ela estremeceu e abraçou o próprio corpo.

- Pessoas que sofrem mais descansam mais cedo - observou lembrando do que Mike lhe falara - Mas como decidiu se casar e mudar para o oeste?

Não entendia muito de conversas de mulheres. Mas achou que tinha cometido uma gafe ao vê-la ficar mais branca do que já era e morder os lábios, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

- Eu...vim do sul. Mississipi para dizer a verdade.- ela puxou delicadamente Bella pela mão e a fez sentar num sofá confortável como tinha na sala de Mike. Um luxo.- Eu penso que podemos ser amigas de agora em diante, não? - ela implorava com os olhos - Você mora perto de minha casa e queria tanto poder conversar com alguém...não que eu não fale com Jasper...mas algumas coisas...eu nem consigo falar com ele. Não por vergonha mas para poupá-lo mas...eu sofro tanto. Queria que me ajudasse. Preciso desabafar.

- Poderá ir em minha casa sempre que quiser Alice e podemos marcar um dia para costurarmos alguns vestidos...estou precisando. - ela sorriu sentindo-se meio que "casada" com aquela conversa sobre costura e amigas. Pela primeira vez estava vivendo em uma sociedade.

-Sei que pareço meio brutal lhe jogando a minha vida de uma vez só, mas não tem outro jeito de lhe dizer o que vou falar. Jasper me comprou a dois meses.  
- Como? - então estivera enganada? Não era interesse em comum e sentimentos mais duradouros que unira aquele casal? Devia ser o sentimentalismo de Irina que lhe afetara a alma!- Mas isso...

- Não entenda mal. Jasper não o queria exatamente fazer isso. Ele teve pena de mim...acho que ainda tem - ela enxugou as lágrimas.- Sou filha de escravos.

- Você?- ela se chocou. Aquela pele branca, aquele cabelo ...- Como?

- Minha mãe era filha de um fazendeiro com uma escrava e ela também teve que fazer favores de corpo para seu patrão. Eu nasci assim...branca, mas escrava. Meu patrão se livrou de mim logo que eu nasci e fui passada para um mulher que se orgulhava de ter uma branca como escrava. Só que ela morreu e... fui levada para um homem...- ela estremeceu - Foi os piores meses de minha vida naquele lugar. Tive vontade de morrer.

-Ela soluçou e Bella não soube o que fazer - Você não sabe o que é sentir desprezo e ódio por alguém...eu o odiava por ele fazer aquilo comigo e com as outros moças que trabalhavam para ele. Jasper não sabe disso. Acho que ele desconfia que perdi minha inocência sem o meu consentimento pelo modo que reagi com ele no início quando me comprou. Mas nunca tive coragem de lhe dizer. Aquele dia foi horrível. Ele tinha enjoado de mim e me vendia na feira. Foi terrível...ele deixava os homens me tocarem e...Bella não conseguiu conter o horror das palavras, com uma exclamação de ultraje abraçou a moça contendo o soluço sofrido. Interessante como Bem parecera saber que a moça sofria. Será que Irina sabia sobre isso. Achava que não. A moça só desabafara com ela por acha-la também portadora de pecados e defeitos. Se sua mãe fosse uma dama da sociedade Alice não teria esta liberdade com ela. Mas entendia o que a moça sentia.

Os soluços ralearam e ela enxugou o rosto da menina.

- Então Jasper lhe comprou e casou com você?

Pela primeira vez desde que começara a história ela sorriu.

- Jasper me ama, e eu o amo. Sabíamos disso desde do início. Esse nunca foi nosso problema. Mas eu tenho pesadelos com aquele homem. Ele nunca se importou por eu não ser mais virgem, mas um dia ele me perguntou o nome do meu antigo dono e eu neguei a dizer. Acho as vezes que ele pode fazer alguma loucura e fico com tanto medo... Penso que posso dizer o nome dele em meios aos pesadelos. - ela suspirou - É tão bom falar isso com alguém...

- Alguém que não pode lhe julgar. - ela completou vendo ela hesitar em terminar a frase .- Não se incomode. Também é bom para mim ouvir o que você tem a dizer. Irina estava certa, tenho que prestar mais atenção no que se passa em minha cidade.

- Irina é...

- A esposa do pastor. Via gostar de conhece-la.

- Ela é simpática. Conversou comigo algumas vezes...mas eu me senti meio inibida.

- Não sinta. Converse com ela. Com certeza Irina tem melhores conselhos do que os meus. Na verdade mal tenho conselhos. Na verdade...- Bella teve uma idéia para distrair a menina e ao mesmo tempo adquirir um pouco de conhecimento. - Tem alguma sala mais íntima aqui para conversarmos?

- Ah claro!

A moça levantou rápida já alegre e a carregou pelo braço até uma salinha cor de rosa e cheia de linhas agulhas toalhas e tecidos.

- Minha sala de costura- ela indicou as almofadas grandes ao chão.

- Vamos sentar sobre elas. São confortáveis.

Assim que estavam bem acomodadas Bella respirou fundo a fim de tomar coragem para o que ia fazer. Conversar intimidades com uma estranha não era algo que costumava fazer. Porém ela lhe falara tanto de sua vida que podia se sentir parcialmente a vontade em sua presença. E além de tudo ela parecia viver uma vida feliz ao lado do marido apesar dos traumas que sofrera.

- Você está casada mais tempo que eu. - Corou mas não deixou que a timidez superasse a coragem e a vontade de saber mais sobre tudo que relacionava com um casamento.

- Sim . - a moça disse apenas olhando-a com curiosidade.

- Penso que deve entender mais do que eu sobre o que...o que se passa dentro de um quarto de casal.

- Oh...bem...devo crer ....- ela hesitava- Que você não sabe...sabia...?

- Não. - e lembrando subitamente que ela sabia quem fora sua mãe desanimou- Você pode não acreditar no que eu digo mas me casei virgem.

"E sou até agora"

- Oh...acredito na sua palavras por que você não necessitaria mentir para mim...mas como depois de todos aqueles anos vivendo naquele local...?

- Minha mãe não permitiu que me usassem para aquele trabalho. Juntou dinheiro e estava comprando um lugar para que nós ficássemos juntas sem incomodar ninguém e sem ser incomodadas.

- Mas ela morreu antes... a moça suspirou - A vida é tão injusta com nós mulheres!

- Tenho que concordar que esta vida parece ingrata com nosso sexo!  
As duas ficaram em silêncio por um momento, mas logo Alice voltou ao assunto.

- Mas o que estava curiosa a respeito do que se passa dentro do quarto...Você e seu marido...ainda não...?

- Não...- ela baixou os olhos envergonhada - Eu não consegui deixar que ele me tocasse.

- Mas...- ela hesitou - Você o ama não?

- Oh...- ela pensou no que iria dizer...amava o marido? Não sabia ao certo o que isso

queria dizer. Que tipo d sentimentos estavam enquadrados em amar. Parecia pegar fogo quando ele a tocava e se preocupava com o ele. Não sabia nada sobre o amor. Tinha certeza que tal coisa era invenção de alguns mais idealistas e esperançosos. - Eu ...bem...quero que o casamento de certo. E quero agradar meu marido.

- Mas....isso é tão...pouco- e logo levou a mão aos lábios - Desculpe, mas é que se você não o quer ...não o deseja...não vai ser agradável mesmo que eu te diga...

- Mas eu o quero! - ela baixou o tom de voz logo depois corando - Quero ele sim como marido! Ele me olha de um jeito e eu sinto...algo estranho dentro de mim...

- Hum...você treme?

- Sim.

- Sente calor irradiar da ponta dos pés até a cabeça.

Ela olhou surpresa para a moça e um alívio tomou conta dela.

- Acontecesse com você? Isto é comum?

- Claro que é! Quando se deseja um homem.

- Que alívio!

Alice riu e balançou a cabeça pensativa.

- Mas de este não é o problema ...por que não consumaram o casamento ainda?

-Tenho um pequeno problema de comunicação no meu casamento.

- De que tipo?

Bella respirou fundo e muito corada baixou os olhos enquanto falava.

- As vezes acho que Edward faz algumas coisas... indecentes demais.

Mordeu os lábios. Não sabia como falaria sobre aquilo.

- Como assim? - moça riu - Quero detalhes.

Parecia uma menina entusiasmada. Certo. Pelo jeito aquilo iria funcionar. Enquanto pensava nos problemas de outros ela iria aos poucos esquecer seus problemas. "Que desculpa boba para sua curiosidade a respeito de sexo!"

- Bem....ele usa língua para beijar...isto é certo?

- O que? - Alice riu - Mas claro! Por que não seria? Ou será que Jasper não está sendo certo comigo?! - ele fingiu seriedade. - Eu juraria que todos os homens beijavam assim...será que vou ter que conversar mais tarde com ele?

- Oh...ele também faz assim? - curiosa ela juntou as mãos e inclinou para frente.- E demora?

- Claro, é muito bom. Demora sim...hum..- a moça pegou um leque e se abanou - É só isso que acha indecente em seu marido?

- Não...as vezes ele me quer...- não é que estava falando de sua vida íntima para uma moleca de 17 anos?!- bem...em lugares que não é na cama.

- Não acha excitante?

- De dia? Não é errado? Mesmo que seja...excitante?

- Oh...mas que bobagem é esta de errado? - Alice deu os ombros parecendo uma menina afetada naquele momento - Seu marido perto de Jasper deve ser um anjo. Você precisa ver as coisas que ele me faz...

- Coisas? - estava ficando mais interessante agora que Alice resolvera falar e não ela.

- Hum...pelo jeito você precisa de saber mais detalhes não?

- Oh...sim! - animada e vermelha ela sentou-se mais próxima a sua mais nova amiga e por que não...cúmplice.

Uma hora depois e bem mais chocada e sábia que antes Bella se despediu de uma alegre e afogueada Alice que não via a hora de eles partirem para colocar em prática tudo que relembrara que o marido já fizera de excitante com ela. E Bella nervosa só ficava imaginando o que Edward iria fazer. Pelo que fora contado Jasper era bem experientes em relação as mulheres quando casara com Alice. E Edward como tudo indicava e como Irina mesmo afirmara era inexperiente ainda. Não sabia até que ponto ia a sua inexperiência, mas talvez...só talvez fosse total. Olhou de lado para ele. As mulheres deviam ser tontas para não querer seduzir seu marido. Ainda mais quando ele estava suada como estava agora e ela parecendo em brasa desde que terminara a conversa com Alice.

Observou sob a luz da lamparina a óleo que carregava, os pelos das mãos crespos, o modo que os dedos seguravam a corda da charrete. A pele morena do pescoço masculino. A aquela mesma noite o veria nu. A imagem que veio a sua cabeça foi fascinante. Talvez pudesse dizer a ele algumas das coisas que Alice lhe contara que o marido fazia...Oh...nunca teria coragem! Mas bem que podia insinuar...

- Bella?- Edward a encarava parecia sem fôlego - Algo errado?

- Não eu...- molhou os lábios -Me beija um pouco.

A charrete parou abruptamente e o marido pulou para seu lado.

- Como?

- Me beija. Eu ...- queria dizer apara ele exatamente o que sentia e procurou até encontrar a palavra adequada - Eu estou ansiosa.

O gemido que ele soltou foi mais que estimulante e quando ele tocou seus lábios já encontrou-os separados convidando a língua atrevida a entrar.

Que beijo. As mãos de Edward apertavam sua cintura como garras a medida que aprofundava o beijo. Ele definitivamente parecia descontrolado enquanto sua língua buscava recantos de sua boca e depois brincava com a dela. Bella num misto de embaraço e hesitação estendeu a língua para dentro da boca dele buscando fazer o mesmo carinho. O marido arquejou e puxou seus cabelos com tal força que ela não pode conter o grito.

- Ai Edward! - ela o empurrou e segurou os cabelos com expressão magoada - Você é muito forte para me agarrar deste modo!

- Como? - ele parecia aturdido e olhou para ela como se visse um monstro de duas cabeças- Bella?

- Você puxou meus cabelos!

- Oh...-ele pareceu pensar muito antes de perceber do que ela falava - Desculpe... acho que não estava pensando direito.

- Espero que pense um pouco esta noite - ela retrucou tentando soar insinuante. Não tinha muito senso de humor, mas a situação era hilária demais e naquele dia ela estava definitivamente feliz - Ou ficarei careca...

- Oh... - ele repetiu engolindo seco enquanto sentava na boléia e fazia o cavalo andar. O trote estava bem mais acelerado do que momentos atrás e ela mordeu os lábios entre nervosa e ansiosa por chegarem em casa. Decepcionada viu que o marido nada dizia a respeito da informação que lhe dara. Será que não entendera ?

- Você tem certeza? - ele perguntou minutos depois , para seu alívio, quando só avistavam o que a luz da lua deixava entrever na trilha.

- Claro que sim - ela tentou aparentar convicção. Mas na verdade estava convicta. Mas também muito nervosa.

" Eu não posso lhe dizer nada sobre a primeira vez...quero dizer...nada de bom....mas tenho certeza que não deve temer...só tente fazer seu marido ser mais...delicado no início."

Por que no início? Só no início? Queria perguntar mais coisas para Alice. Queria que Irina estivesse ali. Queria que sua mãe não tivesse morrido.

- Você está tão ...nervosa.

- E você está muito calmo- ela retorquiu com ironia divertida, vendo como ele tirava e colocava o chapéu na cabeça várias vezes durante a viagem e retorcia a corda que guiava o animal.  
- Não se preocupe comigo- ele deu os ombros - Penso mais em você.  
Sorriu chegando mais perto dele e passando o braço por dentro da curvatura do dele. Aconchegou a cabeça no ombro do marido. Ele parecia feito de pedra.  
- Claro que estou nervosa...é minha primeira noite com um homem.

O corpo dele pareceu relaxar e um que de surpresa iluminou o rosto dele junto com satisfação. Então era isso o que ele pensava dela? Que não era mais virgem? Que dormira com outros homens antes de casar com ele? Bella afastou -se dele subitamente raivosa.

- Você não sabia disso? Achava que eu....  
- Não...quero dizer...no início eu cheguei a pensar...que você tivesse algum outro homem...que ele tivesse negado a se casar com você e por isso você precisava de um marido. Mas nem por isso eu...  
- Achava mesmo que eu pudesse...? - ela ofegava.  
- Droga eu disse que no início!! Depois quando você ficou tão nervosa e incabulada com tudo eu tive certeza que você era virgem. Juro. - ele segurou-a pelo ombros quando ela tentou se debater de seus braços - Não fique zangada comigo Bella Stuart!! Se quiser você pode perguntar ao pastor. Fui conversar com ele sobre o modo como eu iria lhe dar com minha esposa que era virgem!  
-Você foi pedir conselhos ao padre sobre nossa vida conjugal?-ela se indignou esquecendo por um momento que ela já fizera isso com a esposa do pastor e com Alice.  
-Onde você queria que eu perguntasse?No Saloon?-ele mal percebeu que ela empalidecera ante a insinuação-Eu não sabia lhe dar com você!Na verdade eu ainda não sei!  
-Pois que perguntasse a mim! - gritou esquecendo-se que ela mesma conversara com outra pessoa momentos antes sobre eles.  
- Não é só para você que tudo isso é uma novidade! Pare de se portar como uma vítima!  
- Vítima? - ela perdia o controle. Sabia disso mas não conseguia parar. Deus aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! E as promessas de respeito....- Eu não me faço de vítima! Você que se faz de rapaz bonzinho e compreensível para que eu...que eu...- "Me apaixone por você." quis completar mas prendeu as palavras na língua e nomeou a cabeça com raiva daquilo. - Para me seduzir!

- Se isso te seduzisse eu não precisaria pedir conselhos ao pastor! As vezes eu acho que devo amarrá-la na cama e acabar com isso de vez!  
Nervosa ela ficou em pé e pulou para trás da charrete.  
- Que tipo de marido é você que tem que pedir conselhos ao pastor da igreja?- quis humilhá-lo- Que tipo de marido não consegue lhe dar com um problema dentro de casa? Que droga de marido eu tenho?  
- O tipo que se consegue quando pedi um por correio, querida! - ele jogou as rédeas sobre ela e pulou da charrete em movimento. A fazenda estava perto agora e ela teve que se equilibrara para voltar para a boléia. Deixou que o cavalo a levasse para a estrebaria já perdendo a visão do marido. Desatrelou o animal e o soltou ainda sem pensar no que fazia. Depois sentou no canto do celeiro e chorou.  
- Burra.- murmurou fechando os olhos - Idiota e tonta!  
Abraçou seu corpo fitando o vestido bonito e as mãos tratadas com creme e óleo. "Que tipo de esposa era para fazer algo daquele tipo?" Bella mal podia crer no fim daquele dia. Nada do que planejava acontecera. Por sua culpa. Não entendi por que ficara tão chocada por ele pensar o pior no início do casamento. Uma mulher que pedia um marido por correspondência não era algo corriqueiro. Claro que um homem teria desconfianças. Ele não a conhecia. Não sabia quem ela era, o que fizera na vida. Como poderia culpá-lo por aquilo? Mas por um momento, por um momento o comparara a toda aquela gente da cidade que a condenara e a sua mãe por coisas que eles desconheciam.  
Nenhum deles sabia o que sua mãe sofrera naquele lugar. apenas ela sabia que a mãe morria a cada cliente que atendia em seus aposentos. E junto com a decepção que Edward pensasse mal dela veio o medo , de que, quando ele descobrisse tudo, e ele ia descobrir lagum dia, voltasse a pensar mal dela. Talvez não acreditasse em sua inocência.

Os soluços vieram antes das lágrimas e em poucos momentos ela se encolhia na palha fresca do celeiro. Como poderia voltar ao marido e lhe explicar tudo? Nem ela mesma poderia faze-lo entender! Queria tanto que tudo tivesse transcorrido bem aquela noite. Culpa dela. Não agüentaria se ele voltasse a tratá-la mal de novo. Não. Não a tratá-la mal e sim com aquela educação polida que a deixava a beira de um ataque histérico.  
- Droga! - xingou novamente com a mente turbulenta.  
O dia lhe parecera tão promissor! Jogara fora seus temores e decidira se entregar ao marido como ele a quisesse. Confiava nele o bastante para que a fizesse sua mulher do modo que ele achasse certo por que era o certo. Alice lhe tinha tido que nada que Jasper lhe fazia podia ser errado por que não prejudicava ninguém e só trazia felicidade e prazer a ambos. E aquilo era certo. Irina também lhe dissera que não era errado desejar a intimidade. Acreditara naquilo tudo e estava mais do que ansiosa para experimentar tudo com o marido. Mas neste momento ele deve estar mal dizendo o momento que resolvera vir ao oeste atrás daquela maluca que lhe convencera a casar.

Será que não podia ser feliz pelo menos uma vez na vida? Estivera tão perto disso o dia inteiro. E agora , para compensar, estava mais triste do que nunca estivera. Fungou. Não devia chorar tanto! Parecia uma fraca e desmiolada chorando daquele jeito! Como uma menina boba, o que não era! Não sabia o que fazer agora. Devia entrar e pedir desculpas, perdão ao marido e esperara que ele lhe perdoasse e talvez, daqui a alguns dias pudessem estar conversando como aquele dia de novo.  
Felizes por alguns minutos, se beijando...Suspirando levantou limpando o vestido e rumou para casa . A porta estava entreaberta e ela mal conseguiu conter o tremor quando a abriu-a de leve.  
O marido estava sentado cabisbaixo na cadeira perto da janela olhando para um ponto da paisagem e não ergueu o olhar quando ela entrou.  
- Edward.- sua voz saiu trêmula e ela tentou de novo - Edward. Desculpe o que eu disse a pouco. Eu não devia...  
- Claro. - a voz dele estava cansada e desanimada- Como uma boa esposa veio implorar perdão de seu esposo. - a ironia era evidente na voz.  
Ela não estava acostumada a ser tratada daquele jeito. Não por alguma pessoa que ela se importasse. E naquele momento viu como era arriscado gostar de alguém. Antes nada que dissessem sobre ela na cidade iria atingi-la. Não se importava com a opinião dos moradores que lá moravam . E não tinha ninguém que a fizesse se curvar. Mas agora seria diferente. Sempre imaginaria se Irina ouviria essas coisas, se Rosalie acreditaria que ela não era o que diziam e se Alice estaria sempre do seu lado como amiga. E agora percebia que tipo de poder dera nas mãos de Edward quando o aceitara em sua casa, em sua vida e em seu coração. Por que este não poderia estar pequenino e sofrendo daquele jeito se não se importasse muito, muito com Edward. O bastante para imaginar que podia estar amando.  
Queria poder dizer algo que acabasse com aquele clima rápido. Mas não tinha experiências com relacionamentos.

- Eu também conversei com Irina sobre você. E com Alice.

- O que disse? Pediu conselhos de como controlar um marido que parece não saber o que fazer com a sua esposa? Disse a elas que não pude nem convence-la a dormir comigo depois de mais de um mês de casamento?

- Não! Eu...- fungou e baixou a cabeça- ...Estava errada sobre algumas coisas.  
Ele a observou pela primeira vez desde que entrara ali.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Eu tinha dúvidas sobre se algumas coisas que fazíamos...

- Eu sei disso. Por isso não lhe pressionei. - ele voltou a olhar pela janela- Não queria um esposa que tivesse medo de mim em seu leito.

- Não era medo! - ela negou e se aproximou dele parando a um metro atrás do marido que enrijecera os músculo ante sua aproximação.

- Eu não fui contra você conversar com amigas - ele observou fingindo não ouvir as palavras dela- Imaginei que sabendo sobre o assunto e - ele olhou rápido para ela - Eu sendo gentil com você não teríamos problemas. Mas parece que não era simples medo de virgem que deixava você aterrorizada

- Não era.

Edward enrijeceu mais os músculos do corpo.

- Era por que eu...sou muito...desajeitado com você não é?

- Não!

- Bruto?

- Não . Você...

- Eu sou feio? Não me suporta? - ele ergueu a voz e levantou vindo em sua direção.

- Não é nada disso!

- Sente nojo quando eu te toco? - ele pareceu tremer nas últimas palavras- Será um sacrifício se entregar a mim?

- Você não entendeu...- ela balançava a cabeça - Eu tinha medo sim...mas do que...das coisas que aconteciam com meu corpo quando me tocava. Eu não tive muito amigos.

Minha mãe não me dizia coisas agradáveis sobre os homens. Eu acreditava até este dia que mulheres respeitáveis deviam se deitar nas camas vestidas e... o marido na escuridão total fazer o que tivesse que fazer rápido e dormirem.- ela tinha que ser sincera com ele, pele menos ali e naquele momento. Por ele. - Eu achei que quando me beijou...você...tivesse me tratado...não como uma mulher séria e sim como uma mulher que vendo seus favores. Eu tinha medo disso. Que meu marido me comparasse com uma dama da noite por eu ter me vendido assim.

- O que você....?

- Eu achava que eu gostar daquilo fosse o pior pecado do mundo. Eu queria ser uma mulher de família! Não uma que gostasse que seu marido lhe beijasse com a língua e...- fingiu que não ouvira o "Ei" do marido.

-Quando encontrei a esposa do pastor tinha tantas dúvidas! Tantos receios! Irina riu tanto da minhas bobagens, que me sentir a mulher mais idiota do mundo! E quando Alice me falou sobre o modo que ela e o marido se comportavam...

- Alice?!

Bem que podia entender o espanto do marido. Aquela pequena e delicada moça não era inocente.

- Sim...Bem, ao final eu acreditava que tudo que eu achava que era certo até aqui era errado e tudo que eu achava que era errado era certo. - ela deu os ombros - E como eu posso explicar aquela discussão? Eu estou nervosa, fiquei chocada em pensar que você não acreditava que eu fosse virgem e fiquei embaraçada por você ter falado com o pastor.

- E como você acha que vou ficar quando olhar Alice Halle novamente?- ele parecia mais amigável naquele momento.

- Vai me perdoar agora?- ela segurou as mãos dele e levou ao colo. - Por favor? Por eu ter dito aquilo sobre você? Falei tentando te ferir, me envergonho daquilo.

O marido balançou a cabeça e se aproximou dela para envolve-la num abraço.

- Só se você explicar me uma coisa.- a voz dele soou macia contra seu ouvido.

- Sim.

- O que acontece com seu corpo quando eu te toco. Quase não ouvi o resto do seu monólogo depois que disse aquilo.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca. Tinha sido o início de seu pedido de perdão! O marido que momentos antes parecia triste e decepcionado agora tinha no rosto um ar de dono do mundo. Só por que ele a excitava? Homens!

- Hum! Você não merece saber!

- Você não disse que agora é uma nova mulher? Que não acredita mais que tudo aquilo que sentia era pecado e que esta disposta a fazer qualquer coisa comigo?

- Quando eu disse isso? - ela mal podia crer que ele agora brincava com ela sobre aquilo! Seus olhos encheram -se de lágrimas de alívio.

- Não disse?

- Não...mas posso dizer...- ela apertou-o em seu abraço e riu- Você me perdoou mesmo?

- Mesmo. - ele concordou parecendo divertido por ela não acreditar naquilo - Qualquer homem que tenha uma mulher tão linda quanto eu, perdoaria sua mulher no ato. Ainda mais quando ela diz que ele faz o corpo dela sentir...coisas.

Lá estava ele parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo!

- Pois sei que também faço coisas com seu corpo- ela murmurou encostando-se nele e sentindo a evidência do que falara.

Edward pareceu perder o fôlego por um momento para depois respirar mais rápido .

- Nós vamos...?- ele olhou para o quarto e com um olhar decidido apegou no colo - Não vou perguntar mais! Se quiser me parar pode tentar.

- Eu não me atreveria.

Passaram pela cortina que dividia os dois aposentos e logo estavam deitados sobre a grande cama nova. Mal seu corpo tocou o colchão Edward tomou seus lábios num beijo que a deixou zonza.

- Edward...- ela segurou-o pela nuca correspondendo o beijo com igual fervor.  
Mãos ansiosas passeavam pelo seu vestido de cima abaixo. Tocado seus seios, pernas e ventre. Bella não conseguia conter sua reação ardorosa àquela aparente falta de controle do marido. O máximo que conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos quando ele a apertou com força de encontro ao corpo.

- Por onde abro esse vestido? - a voz dele soava frustada quando ele tateava suas costas parecendo aflito.

- A....aqui - ela tremia enquanto levava as mãos para trás e libertava os minúsculo botões do vestido que se não tomasse cuidado vestiria uma única vez na vida. Não que não tivesse valido a pena.

O marido sentou para puxá-lo e Bella observou sua pele avermelhada e suada , sua respiração arfante sorriu satisfeita com o que via. O marido jogou o vestido de lado e retirou seus sapatos para depois subir as mãos por suas pernas por baixo da conbinação tocando a roupa de baixo.

Bella deu um gritinho.

- Tão macia- ele suspirou enquanto passeava sua mãos por suas pernas de cima a baixo. Seus olhos s encontraram quando ele começou e descer os calções. Para sua surpresa ele parecia hesitante e envergonhado. Relaxou quando ela ergueu o corpo para auxiliá-lo na tarefa. Nua por baixo da combinação ela tremia de antecipação pelo que viria. Ele voltou para cima de seu corpo ainda vestido e tomou sua boca novamente parecendo indeciso sobre como continuar. Seus olhos buscaram os seus depois de alguns instantes.

Ele tremia tanto quanto ela, sentia em seu corpo os tremores que passavam pelo corpo dele.

- Não sei se...vou conseguir não te machucar.

Bella não era completamente ignorante em relação ao ato sexual em si, mas não esperava ser machucada com isso. Só sentir embaraço, vergonha e nojo. Pelo menos era o que sempre esperara sentir, mas nada disso passava por sua mente naquele momento. Nunca lhe tinha passado pela cabeça que pudesse ser dolorido. Ficou preocupada, ainda mais depois de lembrar que Alice lhe aconselhara dizer para Edward ser delicado com ela na primeira vez. Será por isso?

- Dói? - ela sentiu os lábios masculinos no pescoço e a respiração descompassada do marido nos cabelos.

Veio em silêncio enquanto ele parecia respirar fundo. Imóvel o marido ergueu o rosto para fitá-la.

- Só na primeira vez- ele suava muito agora - Não sei se vou conseguir fazer tudo certo, mal posso me controlar para não...- parou embaraçado.

- Oh...- ela não sabia o que ele queria dizer e por fim resolveu arriscar pois nada seria pior do que sentir aquela frustração inervante que estava sentindo.- Não pare agora.

- Ai Bella...- ele sussurrou beijando-a, suas mãos tremeram sobre a peça de roupa que ela vestia e logo depois a retiravam com urgência - Preciso tanto de você...  
Afastou de seus corpo para completá-lo e logo em seguida fechou os olhos como se sentisse torturado. Bella esqueceu-se da própria nudez para tocá-lo no rosto.  
- Está bem?

- Sim...não - ele sorriu- Você é linda.

Corando ela afundou o rosto no pescoço dele enquanto Edward mudava de posição e deitava-se sobre ela pressionando-a com o peso do corpo sobre o colchão da cama. Seus lábios tocaram seus seios que em seguidas eram sugados freneticamente. Mãos ásperas passeavam por suas perna e depois por entre elas. Bella mal escutava o som que saia de seus lábios que não se parecia com sua voz e sim com súplicas de uma mulher atormentada.

- Edward...Edward! - ela agarrou-o pelos cabelos um grito alto e estrangulado saiu de seus lábios quando mãos ávidas lhe tocaram mais fundo entre as pernas. - Por favor...eu não...Edward!- arqueando o corpo que não mais era pertencente a sua mente, ela chorava numa tortura de prazer tão grande que estava com medo de desfalecer naquele momento. - Oh...

Imaginava que devia lembrá-lo para ser delicado, mas nem tentou para-lo naquela desenfreada exploração por seu corpo. Como conseguiria falar a respeito de qualquer coisa naquele momento? E como pedir ao um homem que parecia alucinado para que fosse delicado? Suas mãos agarraram-se nos ombros fortes e suas unhas arranharam a pele morena quando as mãos dele a apertaram num local que queimava. E ela imaginara que podia dizer algumas coisas que Jasper fazia com Alice... talvez teria que dizer a sua nova amiga o que Edward fazia com ela. Seu corpo estava a mercê do marido naquele momento. Quem era ela para impedir que suas mãos o apertassem contra o corpo e que seus quadris movimenta -se de encontro àquelas mãos atrevidas? Oh.....Edward nem retirava suas roupas ainda! Ela fez um gesto para tentar retirar sua camisa puxando-a, tentou afastar ele por um momento a fim de realizar seu contento mas ele agarrou-a com mais força como se não quisesse separar dela nem um instante. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás quando um tremor tomou conta dela, o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo? Sentia uma sensação estranha.

As mãos a abandonaram , mas ela nem percebeu que o marido desabotoava a própria calça naquele momento, pois seus lábios não abandonavam seus seios que pareciam em brasa como seu ventre.

- Ai ..ai ...Edward!

Seu corpo tremia e ela sentia dor sim, não dor que esperava sentir. Mas esta era pior, vinha de uma necessidade tão grande dele que mal se aguentava lúcida. Não podia continuar! Não sentindo aquela queimação. Pura tortura. Por que ele não acabava com aquilo logo e a deixava em paz? Até quando aquilo ia durar?

- Edward...-um grito torturado saiu de seus lábios ao senti-lo toca-la entre as pernas novamente, mas não com as mãos. Mas longe de sentir-se aliviada com o fim daquilo tudo ela sentiu-se queimar. - Rápido.

Ouviu a voz dele mal articulada de frustração, de encontro ao seu seio, quando ele deu um impulso com o corpo e não conseguiu penetrá-la como ela bem sabia que tinha que fazer. E depois mais um tentativa sem resultado. Iria morrer, sabia que não sobreviveria àquilo! O marido falou algo e passou os braços sobre seu quadril levantando o seu corpo de encontro ao dele e num impulso vigoroso a penetrou. Nada no mundo a teria preparada para sensação de seus quadris colados e de tê-lo se movendo freneticamente dentro de si. Se sentira dor não reparara mais do que desesperada pelas sensações que varriam seu corpo. Não se importou com o que falava, mas sabia que morreria de vergonha pela manhã . No momento tudo o que queria sentir eram os lábios, língua e dentes do marido nos seios e o corpo dele dentro dela parecendo tão angustiado em seus movimentos quanto ela em seu tormento.

- Assim! - ela gritou quando ele apertou mais quase retirando seu corpo do colchão - Oh Deus, Edward.

Então veio a explosão em ondas. Alice bem que lhe falara que se sentia muito bem ao fazer amor com o marido. Se aquilo é que sentia todas as mulheres quando se deitavam com seus maridos, ficava surpresa por ainda os deixassem sair de casa, ou da cama por algum momento para trabalhar.

Tomada por espasmos de prazer ela abriu os olhos nublados para observar o marido que neste momento a apertava contra o corpo e deixava escapar um grito de alívio dos lábios. O corpo dele sacudiu e ela imaginava que ele sentia o mesmo que ela sentia naquele momento. Só este pensamento elevou o prazer dela deixando com uma sensação gostosa de saciamento. O marido por fim deixou seu corpo sobre o dela parecendo extenuado. Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. Estava tão...tão...mole, satisfeita.

Aquilo era muito bom. Edward se mexeu de leve aliviando seu peso de cima dela. Percebeu que ele concertava suas roupas e fez um muxoxo decepcionada. Ele mal abaixara a calça enquanto ela ficara nua! E agora se vestia?

- Edward....

- Bella...sinto muito. - ele sentou-se na cama sem olhá-la. Ainda parecia suado e ofegante. Como ela.- Fiz tudo errado e...

- Errado? - chocada ela sentou-se na cama- Não era assim?

- Sim...Não! - confuso ele olhou-a por um momento desviando depois quando percebeu sua nudez- Não exatamente desse jeito. Fui muito rápido e ...- ele fez um gesto com as mãos - Eu...estava...- engoliu em seco -Sinto se te machuquei. Percebi que estava sofrendo e queria terminar tudo logo...eu devia ter parado quando tentou me impedir.

- O que?! - ela olhou-o chocada - Do que você está falando? Eu não tentei impedir você de nada!

- Você me puxou...disse para parar, e depois - ele parou como se tentasse lembrar das palavras - Você disse que não agüentava mais...para acabar logo, para ir rápido...

- Pare! - ela estava mortificada e envergonhada - Não quer que eu explique minhas palavras! Está me deixando embaraçada!

- Mas você estava certa! Eu te ataquei como um bruto sem coração, não me importei com nada. Fingi que não escutava seus apelos! - ignorou a mulher que se deitava e cobria a cabeça. Ela não devia ter vergonha de tentar conte-lo em seu ardor exagerado - Eu só tenho a desculpa que nunca ter feito amor antes.

- Nunca? - a vos era baixa e incrédula - Eu cheguei a suspeitar disso mas...bem.- corou- Depois do que aconteceu pensei que tivesse tido alguma experiência.

Corando ele negou.

- Eu me atrapalhei um pouco me descontrolei... o pior é que nem tenho certeza que não vou me descontrolar mais vezes! Só de olhar você eu já me sinto...- desviando olhar Edward se levantou da cama.

- Onde você vai?! - ela deu um pulo e ajoelhou na cama carregando o lençol.

- Vou dormir no celeiro. Não confio em mim aqui com você. Ainda mais agora que sei...- ele mordeu os lábios.

- Homem tolo! - ela riu e jogou-se na cama de costas - Eu mal posso esperar para repetir aquilo tudo de novo e você me diz que vai dormir no celeiro?

- Bella?

O tom dele foi chocoso e esperançoso.

- Vai me achar uma devassa de eu lhe disser que ...bem...senti a mesma coisa que você no final? - ela tentou se fazer entender e pareceu dar certo pois ele recuou os passos.

- Você ..teve prazer?

- Prazer? Nossa aquilo foi fantástico - ela escondeu o rosto no lençol quando sentiu ficar vermelha e espiou pela beirada.- Mas eu queria que você tivesse tirado...- ela fez um gesto na direção dele todo vestido.

As roupas não duraram muito tempo no corpo dele e Bella não teve pudor de olhar quando a última peça de roupa caiu no chão. Como ele era másculo, nunca imaginaria que um homem fosse bonito nu.

Ele se aproximou da cama com o olhar ansioso e se deitou ao seu lado.

- Não lhe machuquei com minha pressa?

- Pressa? Eu morreria se tivesse demorado mais um minuto - murmurou aconchegando-se a ele como uma gata - Parecia que nuca terminaria.

- Foi por isso que...

- Sim. - beijou -o os ombros percebendo as marcas de suas unhas e dentes na pele morena. - Eu machuquei você.

- Como? - ele voltou-se para olhar pelo ombro e sorriu ante as marcas.  
Voltou e a fitou afastando o lençol.

- Também deixei minhas marcas em você, querida. - ele apontou para seus seios que estavam arranhados pela barba que ele não fizera , além de possuir marcas arroxeadas que mostravam entusiasmo com que fora manipulado pelos lábios do marido.  
Esses mesmos lábios se aproximaram novamente dela e tomaram o seio branco entre mais uma vez.

- Eu adoro tocar você assim . - as palavras soaram abafadas e as mãos auxiliaram logo em seguida na carícia.

Logo ambos estavam gemendo e se entregando a paixão novamente. Bella indagaria a Alice se mulheres poderiam falar certas coisas ao marido durante o ato , mas na verdade não importaria com isso. Edward parecia perder o controle cada vez que ouvia sua voz lhe suplicando por carícias e ela sabia que não conseguiria conter seu ardor mesmo que significasse pecado mortal.

Na Segunda penetração Edward pareceu tentar ir de maneira mais lenta e progressiva. Ansiosa ela ergueu as pernas para enlaça-lo pela cintura e apertou-o com os braços colando-se nele e fazendo a penetração ser rápida.

- Assim! - ela exclamou sentindo-o pressioná-la de encontro ao colchão com força.- Assim mesmo, querido.

Movimentos fortes e rápidos, ela mal podia respirar e se mover quando gritou sendo tomada por uma onda de prazer incrível. O marido não terminara sua jornada ainda por isso logo ela o estimulava com palavras que o faziam reagir com mais ardor. Quando o marido gritou seu nome tomado pelo gozo ela novamente estremeceu presa nos braços dele.

- Quantas vezes podemos fazer isso? - ela perguntou assim que conseguiu falar.  
Ainda sentia tremores pelo corpo, mas mal podia conter a necessidade de senti-lo novamente sobre si e dentro dela. Edward a olhou por um momento e seus olhos pareceram brilhar algo que ela pode identificar como orgulho. Homens! Mas ele negou parecendo decepcionado depois.

- Isso cansa! - ele deitou a cabeça no travesseiro - Estou exausto!

- Posso só ficar perto de você? - ela passou a perna por debaixo de lençol, que Edward os cobrira naquele momento, e colocou sobre a perna dele. - Posso tocar você?

- Me tocar? -ele engoliu em seco.

- Você me tocou tanto e não me deixou espaço para sequer me mexer quando estava sobre mim. Talvez da próxima vez me deixe ficar por cima.

- Por cima?- a voz rouca se acentuou.

- Sim. Alice me falou sobre algumas posições que casais usam.

Bella distraiu-se ao acariciar o peito com cabelos encaracolados e escuros. Depois não hesitou em deixar a mão correr pelo abdômen de Edward. Como ele era rígido!

Acompanhando suas mãos com os olhos ela desceu a carícia até tocá-lo na intimidade.

- Bella...

- Dói? - ela recuou preocupada .

- Não...- ele fechou os olhos - É muito...bom.

- É?- ela voltou os dedos para o local referido - Hum...podemos fazer de novo agora.

Uma risada que foi quase um gemido foi a resposta. Ela deitou-se por cima do marido abrindo as pernas e o acomodando.

- Você imaginava que seria tão bom? - ela perguntou movendo-se devagar sobre ele.

- Nunca...

Ela riu.

- Nem eu...

O cheiro de carne ensopada invadia o quarto que se encontrava mal iluminado, pois cortinas cobriam a janela minúscula no alto do local. Edward sentia seu corpo cansado e dolorido. Por um momento de pânico pensou no que podia ter acontecido. "Eles me pegaram!".

Depois lembrou-se, seu corpo relaxou e ele escondeu o rosto no lençol macio que levantar e trabalhar, mas como?Estava literalmente exausto. Não sabia que as atividades maritais era tão extenuantes. Nem tão satisfatórias! Recordou do pesadelo que o acordara. Era difícil imaginar que pudera tê-lo naquele dia,naquela manhã. Mas podia compreender o motivo. Um medo insano tomou conta de seus pensamentos , mas logo, como vinha fazendo a seis meses, iria lhe acontecer! Nunca o pegariam naquela cidade. Era outro homem agora. Não mais o ingênuo e tolo, sim Edward Stuart, marido de Bella no mundo iria separá-los! A amava.E só a perspectiva de viver longe dela por anos, preso em algum local do leste lhe despertava aflições que antes não possuía. E se lhe encontrassem? O que seria de Bella? O que falariam dela na cidade? Que não sabia quem era o próprio marido? Que casara com um criminosos fugitivo? E outras insinuações que ele nem sequer queria muito importante para ele, naquele momento, não ser mais encontrado. Além dele, também tinha que se preocupar com Bella.

Virou-se e espreguiçou-se no colchão. Bella... a esposa. Antes tímida e fugidia lhe levara a raias da loucura a noite toda.A mulher não dormia? Quantas vezes fora acordado com os toques nada sutis da esposa ao seu lado. Onde ela apreendera a fazer aquilo? A amigas de Bella deviam ser bem...ousadas...talvez devesse pedir uns conselhos práticos a em desvantagem de conhecimento!

-Edward?

O pano que separava os dois cômodo foi retirado e a esposa apareceu resplandecente e corada. Corada! Fizera misérias com ele durante a noite e tinha capacidade de ficar vermelha pela manhã. Mulheres!

- Bom dia. - não conseguiu disfarçar o bocejo - Acordei um pouco tarde, não?

- Sim...é Boa tarde. - ela sorriu divertida com o súbito paralisar dos movimentos e do olhar arregalado - Tentei te acordar pela manhã, mas você dormia pesado.

Ela ficou mais vermelha. Sei...acordá-lo pela manhã? Com certeza ela devia ter se decepcionado quando ele não despertou!

- Que horas?

- Deve ser...duas horas. - ela aproximou-se na semi- escuridão do quarto- Edward...

- Não Bella! - ele pulou da cama rápido, mas esqueceu de puxar o lençol e nu corou diante do olhar especulativo - Pode parecer que estou disposto, mas ...tenho que levantar e estou...

Ela riu baixando o olhar e balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Eu ia lhe perguntar se quer que eu faça a sua barba! - aproximou mais- Me arranhou ontem...

- Sei...- antes que ficasse evidente demais que seu corpo não estava tão cansado assim ele puxou um lençol e se enrolou.

Bella o olhou curiosa e depois deu os ombros voltando para a cozinha. Edward levou algum tempo vestindo suas roupas e a encontrou mexendo em uma grande panela sobre o fogo.

- Fiz a carne de porco que Alice me deu.

Estava linda a luz do sol, aproximou-se dela e retirou a toca do cabelo que caiu pelas costas.

- Você está bem?

- Claro! - sorrindo ela o impediu que lhe tirasse os grampos.- Não posso cozinhar de cabelos soltos.

- Tire a panela do fogo. - ele beijou-a na nuca e passou os braços pela cintura fina. Tinha que amá-la outra vez antes de sair para trabalhar- Venha para a cama.

Rindo ela bateu de leve em sua mão e desvencilhou-se do abraço.

- Ora, ora. Não estava correndo de mim ainda a pouco? Eu me senti a verdadeira loba, atrás do pobre cordeiro.

- Mudei de idéia- falou excitado enquanto a puxava de novo para o quarto - Quatro...Cinco? vezes não foram o bastante para mim...

Ela gargalhou. Era a primeira vez que a via rindo assim tão solta e feliz. Queria poder dar isso sempre para ela.

- Não! Coma e vá trabalhar marido, por que quero você bem disposto...para a fazenda.-  
Ela tinha razão. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ele se distrairiam no quarto se voltassem, suspirando ele retrocedeu e sentou-se na mesa.

- Então me alimente mulher!

Bella nunca experimentara a felicidade. Mas vivia cada momento dela naqueles cinco meses que vivia com o marido! Não só no casamento, mas pela sua terra também que vingava a seus olhos. Dois homens tinham sido contratados por Edward. No início temera que eles conhecessem sua mãe e fizessem piadas a respeito. Mas logo soube Que ambos eram forasteiros em busca de emprego. Eram novos. Sam e Texas eram como queriam ser chamados, Texas mestiço de índio e Sam um texano. Ela tinha rido daquilo pois Texas nem nunca tinha pisado no Texas.

- É por que gosto do som - ele tinha dito simplesmente.

Edward não parecera se incomodar por ele ser meio índio. Mas perguntara a ela a respeito de sua opinião.

- Todos somos iguais - ela respondeu dando os ombros como se aquilo nem tivesse que ser questionado.

Pareceu que trabalhavam em perfeita sintonia. Há três semanas os homens estavam juntos. Mas pareciam amigos de longa datas. Brincadeiras e insultos faziam parte do vocabulário, mas eram educados perto dela. A primeira vez que Texas murmura algo a respeito dela, fazia oito semanas que estava na fazenda. Não tencionara ouvir mas os homens "brincavam" alto perto do curral.

- Mas se eu tivesse um mulher que me tratasse como D. Bella, eu também correia para casa para tomar meu banho e ficar perfumado, Sam.

- Bah! Mulheres! Fazem um homem perder a cabeça.

- Eu agradeço a Deus por ela todas as noites- a voz do marido a fizera sorrir. Era alegre e ria com os homens.- Vocês deviam casar e tentar tirar a sorte grande como eu.

- Acho que vou roubar sua esposa, cara pálida!

Os três homens riram e ela tinha aparecido no campo de visão.

- Bella...- o marido abrira o sorriso que ela bem conhecia enquanto os homens tocaram os chapéus .

- Hum...acho que não Texas.

- Como? - o índio a encarara e depois sorria percebendo que ela o ouvira.

- Penso que seria péssima mulher de índio.

- Ela não sabe ficar calada- o marido piscara para ela - Sabe-se que mulheres índias não devem ser muito barulhentas...

"Se ele estava insinuando o que pensava iria deixá-lo sem comida por dois dias! Mas os dois vaqueiros não deixaram transparecer que tinham estendido o que o marido queria dizer. Graças!

- E você está fedendo feito um cavalo!- observara franzindo o nariz ao se aproximar - Queira se lavar, os três, antes de entrar em casa! O que andaram fazendo? Rolando no esterco?

Empinara o nariz e voltara-se ouvindo as risadas de seus trabalhadores ao marido. Hum! Gostava da vida de casada! Ainda mais diante desses momentos!

- Bella! - a voz do marido soava urgente.

- O que foi? - correu para fora abandonando o que costurava. Mal tendo tempo de prender os cabelos.

- É Texas! - o marido a puxava para dentro da cabana- Pegue tudo o que puder para cuidar de um corte de faca e hematomas. Ele levou uma surra no Saloon!

Empalidecendo ante o local onde se encontrava os homens de Bem ela recuou. Nunca pensara no lugar que os homens iam na cidade. Tola! Claro que eles iam no único saloon que servia bebida da cidade toda! Mas fazia mais de três meses que os homens estavam ali. Será que ouviram falar algo a respeito dela? Mas se isso tinha ocorrido nenhum dos dois deixaram transparecer nada. Mordeu os lábios. E nem falara com o marido. Adiara aquele momento por tempo demais! Tudo estava tão...perfeito!

Lágrimas de frustração vieram as deus olhos, pois suspeitava que ela fora a motivação dos ferimentos do índio.

- Bella! - o marido pegava o ungüento no armário - O que foi? Querida, ficou chocada por que os rapazes freqüentam o Saloon.? Não fique assim... alguns homens, como eles, gostam desses lugares. Mas nem por isso são perigosos ou..

- Não pensei isso - negou agindo rápido pegando tudo o que necessitava - Onde ele está?

- Sam está chegando com ele a cavalo. Eu os encontrei quando estava voltando do pasto norte. - ele afastou a cortina - Podemos tratá-lo aqui?

Arrumou o quarto para receber o ferido trocando os lençóis e pegando tiras, já que o marido afirmara haver cortes. Logo ouviu o barulho de passos trôpegos na cozinha. Correu até lá soltando uma exclamação ao ver o rosto de Texas.

- Quem fez isso?

Texas a observou por entre as pálpebras inchadas.

- Não sei D. Bella.

Mentia. Sabia mentir o índio. Mas foi o rosto de Sam que denunciou-o. O homem baixou o olhar e fitou o chão.

- Foi Jacob Black. - afirmou pois sabia ser a verdade.

Era o único homem da cidade que arrumava encrenca no Saloon. Todas as brigas, bem sabia ela, começavam com Jacob Black. E sabia outra coisa também. Se Texas não quisera dizer quem é...era por que ela tinha alguma coisa haver com tudo. Suas suspeitas estavam confirmadas.

- Tolo!- murmurou enquanto os homens levavam o índio para dentro do quarto.  
Texas apareceu ouvir pois virou a cabeça e sorriu.

- D. Bella. Não fique nervosa. O homem está bem pior do que eu, lhe prometo.

- O xerife vai vir aqui- ela temia isso. Acompanhou os homens preparando-se para o trabalho.

- Nós o vamos receber - era Sam que falava - A senhora nem precisa ir lá fora.  
Edward franziu o cenho.

- Por que isso? Se o homem começou a briga como você me disse não precisamos temer nada.- O marido afirmou, mas depois enrugou a testa- Esqueça o que eu disse, Texas. É lógico que não é tão simples. Nunca é simples. Provar a inocência é algo tão difícil que as vezos chego a pensar se não é mais fácil assumir a culpa...

Bella o observou surpresa com aquilo.

- Edward?

- Ei gente...você não vão me impedir D. Bella tratar de mim, não? É a primeira vez que ela esquecerá do patrão!

O clima de brincadeira pareceu acalmar os nervos de todos e logo ela limpava ferimentos e aplicava a pasta sobre a pele morena de Texas.

- Não acostume com isso índio - a voz do marido falou quando ao final ela penteava com cuidado os cabelos longos do rapaz para trás a fim de prende-los. Dois dedos tinham sido quebrados da mão direita.

Texas sorriu e piscou.

- Você tem uma boa mulher patrão. - o voz do índio era séria e ele olhava para ela de novo.- É uma dama, como dizem os cara pálidas. Deve amá-la muito...para compensar ela ter que viver com um homem feio e pálido como você.

Um misto de brincadeira e seriedade estava contido nas palavras e ela sentiu novamente prestes a chorar.

- Você está flertando com minha esposa, Texas? - a voz do marido soou meio que séria quando ele enlaçou sua cintura e olhou para o homem acamado.

Com uma careta e olhou feio para o marido.

- Que coisa feia Edward!

- Sua esposa te ama patrão. Não se preocupe e respeito disso.

Bella viu o marido ficar vermelho e desviar o olhar. Ora, será que ele não sabia que o amava?

- Amo muito! - murmurou sorrindo para ele quando a fitou como que espantado com sua declaração.

- Claro que sim...sou um homem de sorte - o marido disse logo para disfarçar que ficara emocionado.- Viu como sei escolher um boa mulher?

- Depois eu lhe contarei uma história Texas - ela ajudou o homem a se ajeitar na cama. Sam estava logo atrás para ajudar. Mas Texas parecia estar melhor ali entre amigos.- Sobre quem escolheu quem neste casamento.

- Ei! Está na hora de vocês dormirem homens! - o marido falou rápido.

Bella ainda tentou convencer o homem a ficar em sua cama aquela noite mas ele nem discutiu.

- Eu já dormir ao relento noites e noites e me sinto sufocado aqui dentro. Estarei melhor lá fora. Vendo as estrelas.

Minutos depois sozinhos, enquanto Bella guardava o material que utilizara, Edward a observava.

- O que foi?

- Você disse a verdade?

- Sobre o que? Sobre contar a eles? Isso importa? - desconversou só para vê-lo fazer careta.

- Não...sobre aquilo de me amar...muito.

- Muito? Eu disse muito? - perguntou fazendo uma expressão de dúvida.

- Disse. Perdidamente. Loucamente.

- Ei! Eu não disse isso! - negou mas ele ria- Hum...

- Você falou que me ama muito! - ele aproximou-se e apertou-a entre os braços - Se for o tanto que te amo deve ser muito mesmo...

- Mesmo - ela concordou feliz. Não tinha outro nome para dar aquele sentimento que ambos tinham. Era amor. Simplesmente.

Mais tarde quando o marido dormia depois de se amarem ela levantou e foi para a cozinha. Estava nervosa. Muito nervosa. Não conseguia dormir sem pensar no que acontecera. Culpa dela, lógico. Imaginava se o marido fazeria algo igual a Texas, ou confiaria nela o bastante para não acreditar nas maledicências de algumas pessoas.

Nossa, eles iam a Festa da igreja naquele Domingo! E se algo fosse falado? Seria a primeira participação dela oficialmente em eventos na cidade.

- D. Bella? - o murmuro não a assustou. Talvez estivesse esperando exatamente isso.

- Texas. Sam.- ela aproximou-se da janela e a abriu olhando para os dois homens que permaneciam a uma certa distância dela - Foi minha culpa, sinto tanto...eu devia ter..

- Não queremos que fique pensando isso! - Texas aproximou - Aquele homem falou certas coisas da senhora que não são verdades e ...

- Minha mãe era uma prostituta Texas.

- Sabemos - Foi Sam que respondeu - Mas também sabemos que nenhum dos homens tem nada de maldoso para falar da senhora. Ele não gostam de Jacob e nem do que ele fala a respeito da senhora! Sua mãe sempre...não sei se a senhora sabe disso. Mas ela deixou bem claro para todos que você era uma Dama.

Ao vê-la empalidecer ele pareceu ficar envergonhado.

- Não conheci sua mãe! Sinto muito se a senhora foi assunto de nossas conversas mas as senhoritas...- ele corou- As senhoritas que lá trabalham falam muito bem da senhora e de sua mãe. Elas nos perguntaram informações a muito tempo quando soube que nós estávamos trabalhando aqui. Depois disso nunca mais foi tocado o assunto...

- Tudo bem Texas. Se fala sobre todos os habitantes da cidade no Saloon. Isto nunca manchou reputação de ninguém- tranqüilizou os homens que pareciam não saber o que mais falar.

- E sobre aquele homem...- Sam fez uma cara de revolta - Ele nem merece viver na mesma cidade que a senhora. Seria melhor o patrão...- ele hesitou- Não devemos nos meter no que você decidiu fazer a respeito disso D. Bella, mas o patrão é o homem. Ele devia saber de tudo. O que terá que enfrenta pela frente como seu marido. Podem não falar abertamente da senhorita, mas muitas mulheres na cidade sentem certa antipatia pela imagem da senhorita.

- Vocês são muito bondosos - viu ambos corarem - E tem razão. Mas eu decidirei quando e como falar tudo para meu marido. - E terá que ser amanhã..

- Bem senhora...- os dois homens coraram mais ainda - Temos que ir pois se o patrão nos pegar aqui com a senhora nos...bateria- parecia que Sam iria dizer outra coisa mas Texas com uma cotovelada o impediu- Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Bella voltou pé a pé para o quarto e deitou-se na cama preocupada com o incidente.

Tocou a face do marido e beijou de leve nos lábios ao que ele abriu os olhos sonolento.

- Hum...- estendeu a mão - Por que está de camisola? Gosto de sentir você.

- Texas adorou a noite de hoje....você deu tanta atenção para ele e o bobo ficou todo sorrisos.

- Isso tudo é ciúmes? - perguntou baixinho apertada contra ele que afundava o rosto em seu peito.

- Imagine! - ele sorriu e moldou seu corpo ao dela- Vamos dormir. Dormir- repetiu quando sentiu a mãos atrevida em seu corpo.

Ela riu e relaxou contra ele. Em segundos ele ressonava enquanto sua cabeça se enegia de possibilidades terríveis a respeito de como Bem encararia o que teria que dizer para ele cedo ou tarde.

Edward não deu mostra a Bella de ter ouvido parte da conversa da noite anterior, nem tentou pressionar Texas nem mesmo Sam para esclarecer sobre o que falavam quando se referiram ao que ele devia saber e o que as mulheres da cidade falavam sobre sua esposa. Percebia que Bella era inibida em relação as pessoas da cidade, apesar de tratar os Halle e seus empregados de maneira normal ela era fria quando tinham que ir por algum motivo a cidade. E saber que a mulheres da cidades falavam mal de sua esposa não era agradável. Sem saber como agir para abordar aquilo ele decidiu resolver a questão de maneira mais drástica.

Aquela noite enquanto saboreava o jantar de carne ensopada e batatas ele procurou o olhar de sua esposa.

- Amanhã iremos a cidade para o baile da igreja. Soube pelo pastor precisa de muita ajuda com comidas e arrumação de um grande aposento ao lado da igreja. Estive pensando em ir para lá cedo e ajudar nos preparativos.- ele fingiu notar que a esposa o fitava com grandes olhos arregalados.- Falei com Irina que iria ajudá-la em relação as comidas e a arrumação. Sei que não falei com você primeiro, querida, mas penso que já estamos em lua de mel por mais tempo do que normalmente um casal fica. Irina também disse que já é hora de você participar de sua comunidade. - ele mordeu os lábios .

- Você sem dúvida deve ter conversado com Irina. - Bella respondeu parecendo um pouco aborrecida. - Você devia ter me dito a mais tempo.

- Só decidir participar da festa hoje. Quase não vamos a cidade juntos e nunca dancei com você. - observou vendo-a corar. Sorriu. - Um homem tem direito a dançar com sua esposa!

- Eu sei mas...- ela se calou e suspirou - Tudo bem. Já adiei demais....- e novamente ela se calou.

- Eu prometi ao pastor que o ajudaria e você não pode ficar sozinha aqui.- ele argumentou suspeitando que ela iria arranjar um jeito de impedir que fossem pela manhã.

Um suspiro foi a resposta. Bella parecia cansada naquele momento. Seus olhos estavam baixos e quase não comera. Acordara indisposta. Sentia-se culpada pelo o que acontecera com Texas e pelo que tinha falado ontem, sabia ser ela motivo da discussão.

Teria que conversar mais tarde com Texas e dizer algumas coisinhas ao homem sobre quem e ao chefe ali e quem iria proteger sua esposa. Ao pensar nisso se recriminou. Eles apenas defendiam alguém a quem respeitavam, não tinha dúvidas sobre isso.

- Amanhã bem cedo iremos a cidade e ajudaremos em tudo - a esposa declarou firme. Parecia falar mais consigo mesmo que com ele .

Ele não percebeu o momento que Bella levantou da mesa perdido em pensamentos mas notou o momento que ela pálida escorregou até o chão.

- Bella! - ele deu um pulo e postou ao lado dela ficando tão pálido quanto ela - O que foi? O que está sentindo? Olhe para mim!

- Eu fiquei tonta - piscando ela focalizou seu rosto. - Estou melhor.

Mal tinha dito as palavras ela desmaiou.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aqui esta o capitulo

Não posso responder as reviews individualmente, mas muito obrigada por todos os que lere...

Bjos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de tudo, um recado...**

**Os posts ficarao menos fequentes agora, por causa do trabalho e dos estudos...**

**Mas não irei abandonar minhas historias...**

**Obrigada a todos os que me mandaram os recados e me add como melhor historia, melhor autor e favoritos!!!!**

**Mil beijos *-***

Capitulo 5

- Sr. Edward Stuart, espere um momento! - a garota tentava evitar que o rapaz entrasse como um louco no consultório. A paciência se esgotara em poucos minutos de espera.

Pastor Garret vendo a garota praticamente apoiada no torax de Edward tentando empedi-lo de invadir o consultório tentou remediar a situação.  
- Edward...o que aconteceu?- O pastor não pudera se ausentar mas ouvira a conversa da esposa com um rapaz que viera chamá-la. Não sabia , porém que estavam falando do casal Stuart.

- P. Laurent - agradecido ele o segurou pelos ombros - Sua esposa está lá com Bella. Ela desmaiou em casa, acordou enquanto eu trazia para cá mas estava tonta.

- Calma rapaz. Não vai ser assustando esta pobre menina que irá entrar na sala de exames do médico!- e virando para a menina- Carmen entre ai e pergunte a Irina se está tudo bem com a Srta. Stuart!

A moça aliviada por ter alguém para ficar ali embaixo "vigiando" aquele homem imenso que parecia prestes a passar por cima dela correu escada a cima.  
Edward fitou a escada ansioso.

- Ela deve ter tido uma insolação rapaz. Mulheres de pele clara como ela costumam sofrer deste mal.

- Eu não cuidei dela. - aflito sentou-se novamente- Eu percebi que ela andava mais magra e parecia cansada nesta semana mas não...

- Eu já lhe disse rapaz, calma. Não podemos proteger-nos contra tudo e todos! Logo, logo ela vai estar melhor. Daqui a alguns dias você vai ter sua esposa do mesmo jeito que era antes.

- Daqui a sete meses precisamente! - a voz de Irina vez ouvir alegre ao meio daquele tristeza do ambiente - Parabéns rapaz, você vai ser pai!  
Edward olhou por um momento aquela mulher como se não a conhecesse e depois franziu o cenho .

- Pai? Mas como...?

- Ora...do mesmo jeito que todo mundo. Ou vocês tentaram um método novo? - ela ria do espanto dele- Bella está grávida.

- Oh...- "Bella grávida?"- Oh Deus....ela está bem?

- Ótima. Teve uma tontura que é normal e nem está enjoada. O doutor ainda está com ela intimando-a a engordar uns cinco quilos.

- Sim , ela precisa comer. Posso vê-la? - Edward estava ansioso. Precisava falar com ela. Perguntar o que ela achava daquilo. Se ela estava tão feliz com a notícia quanto ele.

- Pode subir. O doutor vai falar com vocês.

O quarto estava iluminado quando entrou. Bella parecia tranqüila enquanto ouvia o médico falar calmamente com ela.

- Edward ! - ela sentou e estendeu as mãos para ele - Estou grávida!

- Irina não conseguiu manter segredo disso - falou abraçando-a. Temera que fosse perde-la. Mal pudera conter o pânico ao vê-la desmaiada e a aquela distância da cidade.

- Oh Edward! Não é maravilhoso? - os olhos castanhos encheram de lágrimas.  
- Maravilhoso- ele concordou inspirando o perfume dela enquanto a apertava nos braços.

O som de uma tosse discreta os afastou corados. O doutor, um homem de uns cinqüenta anos parecia também alegre fitando o casal.

- Bem Sr Stuart. Eu dei alguns conselhos para sua esposa e sei que devo repeti-los ao senhor na esperança que a convença a segui-los! Mas não tem do que se preocupar. Faça ela engordar um pouco e não carregar pesos, essas nossas mulheres são teimosas nessa parte do país em relação a suas atividades. Gostam de carregar coisas mais pesadas do que elas para lá e para cá. E deve estar descansada nesta fase da gravidez, parece que ela esta dormindo pouco. O trabalho me uma fazenda faz isso com algumas pessoas.

O médico nada comentou sobre a vermelhidão que tomou conta do rosto de ambos. Pois sabiam que não havia sido excesso de trabalho que os fazia dormir pouco.

-...além do que andar a cavalo não é para grávidas.- o médico falava- E por fim...- o médico se levantou - Há necessidade de ter maior delicadeza ao tratar sua mulher de agora em diante rapaz, principalmente me relação as intimidades do casal.  
Novamente eles coraram.

- Então , quer dizer que não podemos...- Edward queria esclarecer o que o médico queria dizer. Não faria nada que prejudicasse sua esposa ou filho por mais angustiante que pudesse ser.

- Claro que podem. Mas não cometam ...excessos. Jovens recém casados...- o médico riu e deu os ombros e afastou-se aproximando-se da porta - Bem...parabéns a vocês. Ficarei lá fora por um tempo para vocês conversarem.

Sozinhos na salada casa do médico, local que ele atendia, fitaram-se meio que confusos e embaraçados.

- Fiquei apavorado quando você desmaiou.

- Desculpe. - ela sorriu - Não é incrível? Tem um bebe aqui dentro.

Ambos fitaram sua barriga e Edward estendeu a mão tocando o ventre.

- Eu o coloquei ai - a resposta orgulhosa a fez rir .

O marido cruzou os braços e a encarou mal humorado.

- Mas você nem queria ir!

As palavras de Edward eram verdadeiras , mas Bella não pensava mais no assunto. Precisava ir. Aquela seria a cidade em que seu filho ou filha iria morar e era para seu próprio bem que enfrentaria a todos.

- Pois agora eu quero ir. Estou bem. - ela insistiu - Nem tonta estou. Você já pegou nossas roupas. Irina insistiu que dormamos aqui. Amanhã estaremos lá ajudando a todos.

- Bella...

- Eu preciso fazer isso. - ela murmurou.

Estava deitada na cama. Acabara de jantar. Edward fora até a fazenda pegar roupas e voltara em tempo recorde.

- Talvez você queira me falar sobre isso. - Edward arriscou vendo olhar ansioso da esposa. - Sobre esse seu medo de vim a cidade...sobre...o por que da briga de Texas.

- Como?! - ela arregalou os olhos.

- Ouvi parte da conversa de vocês a noite. - confessou.- Mas não quis aborrece-la. Mas...penso que devia falar comigo se algo a esta incomodando...

- Oh Edward.- ela abraçou-o com força. Olhos cheios de lagrimas. - Você pode não gostar do que eu vou lhe dizer.

- Posso. - ele murmurou- Mas nem por isso vou deixar de te amar.

Não tinha um jeito delicado e contra sua história. É agora era um momento mais do que adequado. Não teria coragem de participar de uma festa na cidade e deixar que o marido fosse alvo de mexericos sem estar preparado para o que poderia ouvir. Seria uma covardia da parte dela.

- Antes de casar com você eu morei muito tempo com minha mãe. - ela começou sem olhar para ele. Seu rosto afundado no ombro forte- Ela morava no Saloon.

Ouviu o som abafado de exclamação enquanto o corpo dele enrijecia. Deus, ele se chocara. Mas é lógico que sim.

- Eu não trabalhei no Saloon. Nunca. Você tem que acreditar quando digo que eu era virgem no nossa noite de nupciais. - ela mordeu os lábios- Mas minha mãe era uma prostituta. Quando ela morreu tinha conseguido o rancho de um homem por um preço barato e deixou-o para mim. Ela sabia que Mike me perseguiria depois que ela morresse imaginando que no meu desespero por se ver sozinha eu aceitaria trabalhar para ele. Eu não podia. Não depois de ver o que aquelas mulheres tinham que agüentar trabalhando lá. É humilhante. Mas também não podia viver sozinha no rancho...

- As cartas. O anúncio.

- Sim. Eu não podia dizer a verdade. Ninguém acreditaria que eu morava no Saloon e ainda assim nunca...você sabe. As pessoas da cidade. Elas não tem dúvidas sobre o que eu fazia lá. - os soluços sacudiram o corpo. - Mas eu nunca Edward, nunca estive com ninguém além de você...

- Eu sei...- a voz dele era séria.

Ela não pode se furtar de encará-lo. Edward estava pálido e sério.

- Edward...

- Por que não me disse isso logo?

- Você não entenderia...

- Não sei...talvez sim.- ele pareceu ficar pensativo - Talvez não. Mas sei que você não trabalhava lá. Casei-me com você. Posso não ter experiência mas sei que você era virgem quando nos deitamos a primeira vez.

E além disso. Você era tão tímida...-ele pareceu desanuviar a expressão, mas logo se tornou sério de novo. - Está comigo, hoje por que me ama ou por que eu era necessário para ajudá-la no rancho?

- Que pergunta boba. - ela sorriu através das lágrimas - Por mim pode explodir o Rancho que eu só quereria ficar com você.

Edward sorriu em resposta.

- O mesmo digo eu. E o que devemos fazer e falar com todos amanhã. Tratar todo mundo bem e dançar como se fossemos as pessoas mais importantes da cidade.

- Edward!

- É mesmo. - ele aprecia eufórico quando a abraçou - Não ligue para aquelas velhas que falam de você. Daqui a alguns anos seremos tão importantes nesta cidade que elas a convidaram para tomar chá na casa delas e você estará muito ocupada com seu marido para se importar.

Ela começou a rir da empolgação do marido.

- Não ria. Falo sério. Iremos vender nosso gado. Comprar um reprodutor do leste e criar novilhos gordos e fortes. Vamos também comprar um garanhão e domar algumas éguas da planície e seremos o rancho mais próspero da região.

E enquanto Edward tecia planos para o futuro Bella sorriu abraçada a ele. Alguns minutos depois quando seu filho estava virando presidente dos EUA ela o beliscou.

- Edward.

- Sim querida?- ele parecia feliz.

- O médico disse que poderíamos...- ela insinuou querendo sentir o calor do corpo dele para ter certeza que tudo estava bem entre eles.

- Oh...mas...- ele hesitou - Não sei se vou conseguir ser delicado...

- Será uma nova experiência - afirmou sabendo que o marido era bem impetuoso em relação à intimidade do casal.

- Sim - ele sorriu enquanto olhava de lado para a porta fechada e começava a desabotora a camisa - Pode ser interessante.

Foi interessante. Bella estava tão aliviada por ter contado tudo ao marido que não se importou em parecer mais do que feliz na manhã do outro dia. Ajudava Irina a arrumar tudo no galpão em que seria feita a festa. Comidas chegavam em intervalos regulares e várias fitas estavam sendo penduradas.

- Deixa que eu faço isso - o marido pegou a tigela de molho de suas mãos.

- Edward...isso é leve! - ela pegou novamente a tigela- Vai ajudar os homens a trazer aquela madeira toda e fazer as mesas e cadeiras.

- Mas...- ele hesitou um instante - Você não vai pegar nada pesado...  
- Claro que não. Juro. -ela beijou-o de leve .  
No mesmo instante ouviu a exclamação de horror. Suspirando ela virou e sorriu para Jessica Stanley, Lauren Malory e Tânia Denali. O trio estava bem perto a grande mesa e de lá partiam resmungos desde que chegara para auxiliar na arrumação da celebração.  
- Olá Sra. Stone, adorei a aparência de sua torta de maçã. Também fiz uma - e mostrou a ela sua torta que tinha ficado quase idêntica a da mulher- Nossos gostos são semelhantes, não?  
- Oh...sim.- a mulher pareceu ficar em dúvida se aquilo era um elogio ou não, mas levantou o queixo ao dizer- Seu marido parece preocupado em manter a senhorita perto de sues olhos, não?  
A insinuação de que Edward a estava vigiando por alguma falta de confiança na fidelidade da mulher pareceu clara. Edward franziu o cenho a antes que falasse algo ele declarou.  
- Bella está grávida e eu não consigo não me preocupar com ela. Essa é uma das vantagens de mulheres casadas senhoritas, tem um marido para adula-las sempre que quiser. E por falar em maridos...não os vi ainda.  
As três irmãs coraram.  
- Jack tem muita coisa que fazer. Documentos importantes para assinar e mandar para o leste onde tem muitas empresas.- Jessica Stanley apertou os lábios e olhou para as imãs que sempre ficavam quietas quando esta estava ao lado dela inibida pelo ar de superioridade- Meus cunhados trabalham com meu marido.  
- Uma família unida é importante - o marido sorriu e passou a mão nos ombros da esposa- Eu por exemplo, adoro nossa união não é querida?  
Ela fez que sim séria. Tentava não rir das expressões de dúvida entre as três mulheres. Sabia que elas não a atacariam de maneira direta. Não depois de Irina apresentá-la a todos como sua amiga. A maioria das mulheres da cidade não expressou qualquer desagrado em relação a isso. O trio de irmãs pareceu ficara chocada com o que podia ser alguma insinuação indecente. Mas nada saiu da boca de nenhuma delas.  
- Espero que tenham um bom dia Sra. Stuart - Jessica Stanley deus as costas e seguida pela irmãs saiu das vistas de ambos.  
- Edward! Você disse que não as trataríamos mal...  
- Não tratamos ninguém de maneira inadequada!  
- Elas saíram daqui cuspindo fogo!  
- Bobagem -ele beijou-a de leve - Vou lá ajudar Jonh os homens. Você fica aqui quietinha. Não sai de perto da Irina.  
- Não sairei.  
Bella estava emocionada. Nada podia ser tão tranquilizador do que Edward saber de toda sua história e não condená-la como os outros. Ora como fô-la tola me esconder seu segredo do marido por tanto tempo! Sorrindo adiantou-se até os fundos da estrutura a fim de pegar duas tábuas que serviriam para fazer mais uma mesa improvisada do baile. Se Edward a visse com certeza iria ouvir um sermão! As duas tábuas estavam onde vira-as mais cedo. Não eram pesadas e ela pode segurara ambas sem problema. Mas seu caminho foi barrado de forma inesperada quando virou-se. Jacob Black estava de braços cruzados observando-a encostado na corredor estreito. De repente percebeu o quanto estava acuada e distante ali naquele local. Sem demonstrar seu medo encarou o homem.  
- Com licença, preciso passar . Meu marido espera essa madeira.  
O homem sorriu e cuspiu no chão.  
- Seu marido está distraído com alguns idiotas que pensam que são marceneiros - o homem riu de maneira grotesca. - Acho que estamos a sós aqui Sra. Stuart- ele disse parecendo se divertir com o nome- Seu marido me parece um homem satisfeito e feliz. Posso imaginar o porquê.

Bella abraçou as tábuas tentando se proteger do olhar nojento do homem. Esperava que Edward desse sua falta logo.  
- Deixe-me passar ou poderá se meter em encrencas de novo. Você não é bem visto netsa cidade.  
- Nem você prostituta, meretriz, dama da noite, pombinha ou qualquer outro nome que queira ser chamada - ele aproximou-se pelo beco estreito fazendo-a recuar assustada. - Podemos ser bons um para o outro. Vai ser rápido. Só uma vez.  
O homem começou desamará a calça e ela arregalou os olhos.  
- Afasta-se de mim. Vou contar tudo a meu marido e você será preso e enforcado!  
- E metade dos homens da cidade! - ele riu.  
- Você sabe que eu não recebia homens.  
- Sei que você só recebia os que tinham mais dinheiro! - ele gritou com raiva enquanto deixava a calça escorregar até os joelhos.- Prostituta dos ricos, isso que você é. Mas agora será minha prostituta. Quero experimentar o que eles experimentaram.  
Bella gritou alto por socorro mas sem saber se seu grito seria ouvido no meio de tanto barulho de madeira sendo cortada, risos e festa.  
- Grite mesmo. Adoro gritos -Jacob riu.  
Bella sentiu a parede chegando ao fim e entrou em pânico. Não podia deixar isso acontecer! Correu com tudo em direção ao homem tentando passar por ele, usando as tábuas, em busca da reta de fuga mas ele a segurou com força.  
- Assim. Mexa-se. Assim que eu gosto. - o homem gemia enquanto se esfregava nela e subia suas saias.- Malditas saias de mulheres atrapalham tudo.

Sufocada ela se debatia e gritava. Mal podia respirar quando Jacob a jogou contra a parede e prendeu com seu corpo. Sentiu o baque do impacto do corpo na parede dura e estremeceu sentindo náuseas. Pensava no bê-se mal novamente. As farpas da parede penetraram em sua face e ela tentou se afastar. Mas ele era muito forte e a pressionava com força contra as tábuas a parede.  
- Vamos ver o que temos aqui - ele murmurou abaixando as mãos e tocando-a nas pernas. O toque rude fez que bile subisse até sua garganta.  
- Se vômitar em mim eu juro que te mato- o bafo dele atingiu seu rosto enquanto a mão nojena acariciava sua perna subindo sua saia.  
Um silêncio súbito tomou conta do lugar, com uma última esperança de ser ouvida, gritou com toda sua força. A mão dele apertou a sua boca brutalmente. Sua mãos cravaram em sua perna, cortando a carne macia da coxa.  
- Cale-se sua vagabunda. Não terminamos ainda.- ele colou o corpo no dela fazendo-a sentir como estava excitado e depois lambeu sua orelha fazendo gemer de horror.  
- A festa vai começar para nós...  
Um som quase animal soou no beco.  
Jacob jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Por certo que não irá conseguir comvencer ninguém hoje.  
- Está certo. Não discutiremos um assunto tão polêmico hoje. Vamos deixar de questionar o pecado ou não da dança daqui a alguns anos.- Laurent suspirou- Além do mais quero dançar com minha mulher durante a noite inteira.  
- Concordo plenamente! - anuiu Edward sendo seguido por vários homens.  
Alguns pareceram desconfiados e confusos. Mas por fim todos decidiram que não poderia haver tal discussão em um dia tão festivo.  
- Laurent - Irina pareceu ao seu lado eufórica - Vou até o hotel pegar algumas toalhas e pratos e logo estarei de volta.  
- Onde está Bella? - perguntou olhando para o grande galpão aberto logo a frente deles.  
Irina voltou-se franzindo a testa.  
- Ela estava ali, agora mesmo. - olhou para ele preocupada - Ela não iria a casa de ninguém sem falar com você...  
Preocupado ele correu até o local onde estivera momentos atrás e olhou em volta. Rodou todo o galpão e voltou para dentro novamente.  
- Bella! - gritou esperando ouvi-la. Mas o barulho que as pessoas faziam era demais.  
Voltou para fora do galpão e correu onde estava reunidos a maioria das pessoas.  
- Façam silêncio! - o grito pareceu chocar a todos e um silêncio tomou conta de todos- Alguém viu...  
O grito que ele reconheceu na mesma hora foi ouvido nitidamente e ele correu para sua direção imediatamente. Atrás do galpão tinha uma construção gavia um beco estreito e uma construção antiga. Seguindo desesperado o grito parou ao lado de um beco e viu a cena que deixou seus músculos tencionados de ódio. Um grito que mal reconhecia sendo seu saiu de sua garganta e ele avançou por cima do homem que agarrava sua esposa de encontro a parede e mantinha suas saias levantadas.

O homem arregalou os olhos e foi jogado ao chão com as mãos de Edward ao redor de seu pescoço.  
- Bastardo! - ele apertou a garganta do homem com força- Desgraçado.  
- Edward...  
Um soco. Sangue. Mas um soco. Queria que o desgraçado morresse por atacar Bella. O corpo do homem amoleceu e, seus braços e ele sentiu ossos quebrando sobre seus punhos. Um ódio gelado o consumia por dentro. Queria acabar com a vida daquele desgraçado que ousara tocar em Bella. Deus, sua esposa estava grávida! Que tipo de sádico....?  
- Edward...solte-o! - o toque em seu braço o distrai da onda de fúria que varria seu corpo - Por favor, pare!  
- Edward! - era a voz do pastor- Edward, você vai matá-lo!  
Mas foi a frase dita pela voz feminina e o toque de sua esposa em seu braço que o fez parar na metade de mais um murro.  
- Edward, Bella precisa de você.  
A voz que ele reconheceria depois como a de Irina pareceu dizer as palavras mágicas para tirá-lo daquele transe vermelho. Soltou devagar o homem e sentiu que ele arfava e caia sobre o chão empoeirado tendo o rosto coberto de sangue.  
- Bella - virou-se e quase imediatamente sentiu o corpo dela desfalecer em seus braços.- Bella!  
- Leve-a a minha casa!- Irina puxou-o pelo braço enquanto todos abriam espaço.- E xerife, prenda este infeliz!  
O xerife não iria contra a ordem da esposa do pastor , ainda mais por um bêbado louco como Jacob!  
Bella estava novamente com o corpo pesado e a mente nublada. Pode perceber quando a livraram do vestido e um pano úmido passou suavemente por sua testa e depois no alto da coxa. Desta vez a ardência da ferida a fez gemer e um pânico cresceu em seu corpo.  
- Não, pare! - encolheu-se na cama e abraçou-se- Não me toque.  
- Calma Bella, sou eu - Irina tocou seu rosto - Abra os olhos. Veja.  
- Edward - o pedido soou fraco - Eu quero meu marido.  
Surpresa Irina afastou-se. Impedira que Edward Stuart entrasse no quarto quando a levara para lá. Apesar dos protestos e da dor que via nos olhos do jovem, pensara saber que a esposa não o quereria por perto ao acordar depois da violência a que tinha sido vítima. Talvez isso lhe ensinasse que não podia confiar apenas em sues instintos e situações pessoais. Recolheu o vestido rasgado e as anáguas emprestáveis decidida a queimar tudo. Deixando a pobre moça encolhida na cama protegida pelos lençóis foi até a sala onde o jovem marido estava sentado mudo e pálido olhando pela janela. Tanto ele como Laurent olharam ansiosos para ela quando entrou no local.  
- Ela está assustada. Não me quis lá.- vendo a palidez do rapaz se acentuar completou- Ela chamou seu nome, talvez você....  
O homem nem terminou de ouvir. Correu para o quarto de onde saíra e entrou sem hesitar. Irina apertou os lábios e olhou para o marido. Este correspondeu o seu olhar e momentos depois estavam nos braços um do outro.  
- Você achou que ela faria como você...fugindo de mim.  
- Eu sentia tanta vergonha - o corpo dela tremeu. - Uma coisa era vender-me e você não notar marcas de outro homem em mim quando conversavamos. Mas aquele dia...  
Laurent apertou-a mais contra seu corpo. Nunca falara a ela que quase matara o homem que a tinha tratado com brutalidade aquela vez. Sabia que a esposa não gostaria de falar sobre aquele episódio.  
- Eu quase fiquei louco quando Madame Sueli não me deixou vê-la por mais de uma semana. Ficava imaginando...- fechou os olhos e depois deu mim sorriso- Lembra-se como ela olhava feio para mim quando eu aparecia na casa?  
Irina também sorriu.  
- Um rapaz que devia esta estudando para ser pastor freqüentar aquele local e ainda pagar por horas para ficar com uma das meninas...Acho que toda a minha herança foi para ela aquele verão.  
Ambos riram.  
- Eu ainda posso ver a cara de Sueli quando eu a pedia em casamento.  
- Ela ficou alegre - lembrava-se com carinho daquela mulher que a acolhera. Apesar de tudo tinha sido como uma mãe para ela.- Além do mais ganhou uma pequena fortuna com você.  
- Eu queria pagar por toda as suas horas mas não conseguia..- suspirou - Fiquei com medo que ela não deixasse você sair dali. Eu iria sequestrá-la- sorriu.  
- Foi o momento mais feliz da minha vida.  
- Pensei que tinha sido aquele outro momento o mais feliz da sua vida! - mostrou-se indignado para ela.  
- Oh...claro. Este também!  
Eles tinham feito amor pela primeira vez depois do casamento em uma cidadezinha distante a caminho de Paradise. E ela dissera aquelas palavras...  
- Será que...acho que,devia contar a ela?- depois baixou a cabeça- Não.  
- Não sei. Eles são as pessoas mais sinceras e ingênuas que encontramos na vida. - sério ele baixou o olhar- E tenho a certeza que aquele menino teve um educação religiosa exemplar, Irina. Ele sabe as escrituras mais do que eu! Discute sobre todas com grande conhecimento, apesar de Bella e ele afirmarem que era apenas um fazendeiro sem família. As vezes acho que ele esconde algo.  
- Ora! - Irina o fitou preocupada- Aquele rapaz?  
- Mas de qualquer jeito não vamos investigar. Pode ser prejudicial para eles. Todos temos nossos segredos.  
Ela estava encolhida sobre o colchão. Seus joelhos quase tocava sua face. Não chorava.  
- Bella? Amor...  
Ela sentou-se na cama, segurava os lençóis contra o corpo e estremecera.  
- Edward. - o tom de alívio e preocupação estava em sua voz - Oh, Edward! Eu estava com tanto medo!  
Ele ajoelhou-se sobre o colchão a abraçou transtornado.  
- Desculpe-me. - beijou seus cabelos e tocou sua face machucada - Me perdoe, querida. Eu não devia tê-la deixado sozinha.  
- O importante é que você está aqui. - apertou-o com força- Ai...!  
- Desculpe! - afastou-se dela apavorado- Oh querida...  
- Meu rosto..- ela tocou com delicadeza - Acho que está cheios de lascas...  
Edward sentou-se aproximando-se para observar a face machucada . Estava cheios de farpas de madeira clara sobre a pele.  
- Desgraçado- o tom era de tanto ódio que Bella encolheu-se - Está tudo bem, amor. Não vou lhe fazer mal.- ele tocou a face com leveza e foi puxando as lascas mais superficiais.  
Percebia que ela forçava para não gemer e demonstrar alguma dor. Mas quando retirou uma mais funda ela gritou e uma gota de sangue jorrou da ferida.  
- Ai querida. - Desorientado ele tentou afastar- Deixe-me chamar Irina...  
- Não. Eu quero você - segurando com força ela apertou seu braço e ele sem saber como negar terminou de tirara as lascas passando o pano úmido que jazia dentro da bacia de lata ao lado.  
Viu a esposa passar a palma da mão sobre a face e suspirara aliviada.  
- Está tudo bem- ela deitou-se levando ele consigo - Fique calmo. Está tudo bem.  
A palma dela em sua face e o olhar de carinho que ela lhe lançava parta tranqüilizá-lo o fez demonstrar o terror que estava sentido através de lágrimas.  
- Edward! - tocando sua face ela pareceu ficar perdida- Não chore, estou bem. Juro que estou bem. Eu só quero tomar um banho.  
Aquelas palavras deixaram ele mais pálido e ele pareceu ficar lívido de horror por um momento para depois sua face endurecer como pedra.  
- Deixe-me vê-la- ele sentou afastando as lágrimas e o tom determinado de sua voz lhe deu mostra que ele não aceitaria um não- Afaste o lençol.  
- Edward... - estava preocupada com a expressão de seu marido, era a mesma que vira quando pensara que ia matar o infeliz do Jacob Black.  
Mas ele não deu mostra de que ia mudar de idéia. Mas sua face suavizou ao vê-la assustada.

- Deixe-me vê-la. Só quero cuidar de você. - tocou a barra da lençol afastando do os dedos que o protegiam. Examinou-a tocando em seus braços e depois em seus seios com delicadeza. Bella observava atenta a expressão do rosto. Esquecendo das pernas arranhadas ela não fez nenhum gesto que o impedisse de desnudar suas pernas e só lembrou-se do ferimento quando viu a face dele transtornada e o toque leve no grave ferida feita pelas unhas e mãos do crápula no alto de sua perna. O marido estremeceu e sua mãos tocaram-na com intimidade.

- Sente dores? Acha que pode perder o bebê?

Ela o fitou confusa para depois sua mente cegar a conclusão terrível que devia estar na mente de todos naquele momento.

- Oh, não!

- Calma! - o toque do marido se tornou tão suave como uma pluma.- Não fique nervosa. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Não...você não entende. Estou bem. Ele não...me estuprou. Apenas tentou. Juro.- completou ao ver o olhar do marido duvidoso como se ela quisesse poupar-lhe do acontecido.

- Ele estava...

- Mas não conseguiu. Vocês chegaram antes que ele pudesse fazer algo mais grave.  
O marido a encarou sério.

- Tem certeza? Você não está mentindo apenas para poupar-me?

- Não , querido. - ela estendeu a mão e tocou delicada em sua pele.

- Tive tanto medo! - suspirou mas sua fisionomia não pareceu aliviado. -Tem certeza que está bem?

- Tenho. Preciso só de ...

- Um banho.

Momentos depois ela se encontrava dentro de uma bacia de cobre grande cheia de água quente e perfumada. O marido esfregava suas costas delicadamente, como uma carícia, apesar de seus protestos contra aquela intimidade. Não estavam em sua própria casa!!! Mas o marido ignorara aquele pedido. "Quero cuidar de você..."

- Acha que já está bom?

Ela subiu o olhar para o marido. Ainda sério e com ar culpado. Podia apostar que ele se martirizaria pelo resto da vida, ou pelo menos por um bom tempo se não reagisse!

- Não - com ousadia e confiando que ninguém abriria a porta enquanto estivesse no banho ela pegou a mão dele e levou para o seio. - Ah...agora está bem melhor.

O marido pareceu ficar surpreso e temeroso.

- Bella...

Ele estava frio e não reagiu. Um súbito medo tomou cota dela. Virou-se para ele .

- Está com nojo de mim? - perguntou sincera e pálida.- Por que ele me tocou e....

- Não! - o marido negava com movimentos bruscos de cabeça- Claro que não. Nunca poderia sentir nojo de você, querida.É que você deve está se sentindo...mal....não sei se...

- Não. Quero que me toque. Assim vai apagar a lembrança daquele homem horrível - ela estendeu os braços para o marido que a retirou da banheira e colocou na cama voltando-se para a porta. Por um terrível momento pensou que ele fosse sair por esta e deixa-la ali. Mas ele apenas confirmou que estava trancada e voltou para junto dela na cama, deixando as roupas pelo caminho.

Ela observou o corpo forte e viril do marido sentindo excitada . Nada podia mudar o que sentia ao lado de Edward.

Quando ele deitou-a de lado e começou a beijá-la com delicadeza ela protestou contra vagarosidade com que ele agia.

- Rápido...quero você- arfou enquanto ele deixava seus lábios para descer para seus seios rodeando cada mamilo rosado delicadamente enquanto com as mãos lhe afastava as pernas. O toque sutil a fez gemer a apertasse contra ele. O corpo quente e firme que lhe transmitia tanta segurança. Com ousadia que ela nunca teria há alguns meses atrás ela tentou desamarrar as calças do marido com mãos rápidas e impetuosas.

- Espere. Ainda não....quero beijar você ....aqui - ele tocou ela intimamente. Nunca fizera aquelas carícias com os lábios e ela gemeu sem coragem de lhe negar nada. Nunca o fazia.

Os beijos desceram lentos pela pele macia da barriga, rodearam o reetrância do umbigo e ali a língua quente se afundou por um momento fazendo seu corpo se erguer da cama e um som gutural e alto sair de seu lábios. Mordeu-os tentando empedir que o som atravessasse as paredes finas da residência. Deus, estavam em cima de uma igreja! Seu corpo não conseguia ficar parado, nem seus mãos. Quando sentiu o primeiro toque da língua quente e impetuosa em seu íntimo perdeu a consciência de qualquer coisa lógica ou pensamento lúcido.

Momentos depois estava languida dentro dos braços dele. Não tinha forças para nada. e se sentia exausta. Sabia que se sentiria embaraçada daqui a alguns instantes. Deus, ela gritara, não? O que estariam pensando dela neste momento? Mas estava muito feliz e satisfeita naquele momento para pensar nisso.

- Gostou? - ele estava sorrindo e acariciava seus cabelos.

- E você ?- o sussurro que ela deu foi quase inaudível. Estava satisfeita e cansada.

- Depois...

Ela bocejou e se aconchegou a ele.

- Quero fazer isso com você também...- e dormiu.

Edward gemeu baixinho o desejo ainda não satisfeito sendo atiçado por aquelas palavras. A faria lembrar daquelas palavras quando ela acordasse....

- Acha que Bella está bem? - Edward parou o que fazia e olhou para o homem ao seu lado.

- Ela me parece bem- disse Texas olhando de longe para a mulher do patrão - Mas por que está perguntando?

Edward deu os ombros.

- Ela teima em fazer tudo o que fazia antes e não sei se isso é bom para o bebe e para ela.

Olhou de longe sua esposa indo para o celeiro ordenhar as vacas. Ela estava linda apesar da barriga de oito meses. Imensa e linda. Mas não podia dizer as primeiras palavras para ela. Está manhã ela tinha caído em prantos por duas vezes. Ele não sabia o que fazer e apenas a abraçara confuso. Suspeitava que isso não era grave. Sua mãe ficava sempre mais emotiva quando estava grávida. Mas temia que ela estivesse pensando em coisas ruins. Como o modo que a cidade trataria seu filho ou filha. E de como ele poderia sofrer com aquilo, mas fora categórica em não querer mudar apesar dele sugerir isto para ela. Não era covarde e não iria correr dali agora que tinha amigos. E tinham mesmo. Várias pessoas os visitava em casa e traziam presente e para o bebe e para esposa. Ela se orgulhava daqueles amigos.

Edward ficou ali mais um tempo esperando ela sair do celeiro, mas como isso não aconteceu deixou Texas cuidando da fenação e foi direto para a construção.  
O lugar estava em penumbra e a esposa estava encostada na parede parecendo dormir.  
- Bella?

Ela sorriu e abriu os olhos.

- Vigiando-me, querido? Não se cansa de seguir meus passos? - ela riu -Eu já lhe disse que essas coisas se faz a noite e não a luz do dia e quando você quiser!

Edward sorriu.

- Vale a pena tentar.

Ainda mais que em todas as suas tentativas conseguia o que queria....

- Você está bem?

- Se eu ganhasse um dólar em cada vez que me perguntasse isso nos últimos meses eu estaria milionária.

A abraçou com cuidado e carinho.

- Você me parece cansada.- falou com cuidado.

- E chorona? - ela provocou beijando-o de leve na face.- Não se importe com isso. Estou muito feliz. Só isso.

O marido a observou cm aquele mesmo olhar que já conhecia e ela corou.  
- Deixe-me vê-la. - ele pediu rouco levando ela para parte mais clara do celeiro enquanto fechava a grande porta.

- Ah Edward! Você sempre me vê...! - ela ria enquanto tentava impedi-lo de abrir os botões de seu vestido.

- Mas quero vê-la de novo ele beijou-a de leve e afastou o vestido da pele , desabotoando o corpete e afastando a calça para baixo enquanto seus olhos seguiam a trajetória da barriga muito branca.

Ambos baixaram o olhar para seu ventre dilatada e suspiraram.

- Ele ainda vai demorar duas semanas! - o marido estava impaciente, impaciente demais!

-"Ele"? - brincou beliscando a orelha de Edward- Quem disse que é "Ele"?

- Ora....ou ela...- ele sorriu- Na verdade eu preferiria que fosse "ele" agora e "ela" depois para que o rapaz cuidasse da irmã mais nova.

- Bobo.

Ambos sorriram.

- Você está linda demais.

- Estou imensa isso sim! - ela recostou na parede do celeiro outra vez. - E definitivamente cansada. Confesso. Acho que vou voltar para casa e dormir.

Edward agarrou aquela oportunidade.

- Isso!- sorriu aliviado por que não precisara tentar convence-la. -Eu vou almoçar com os homens.- tinham três homens trabalhando com ele agora que compraram mais gado e mais cavalos. A casa fora reformada e tudo aprecia brilhante e novo. Sua conta no banco estava muito bem abastecida . Parecia que o marido sabia como ganhar dinheiro com a terra. Era quase um milagre o que tinha feito em alguns meses. Quase bão via o marido em algumas ocasiões, mas todo esforço estava valendo a pena. - Logo estarei lá para fazer companhia a você.

Abotoava seu corpete e vestido com delicadeza e acariciou os seios sentindo-lhe o peso com um prazer estampado no rosto. Ela sempre tivera seios grandes, mas estavam imensos durante a gravidez....para seu horror e deleite de Edward que parecia adorá-los assim. Riu dando um tapa na mão atrevida.

- Mais tarde- piscou ajeitando a blusa. Agora deixe-me levar o leite para a casa.

- E deite-se! - ele falou sério beijando-a mais uma vez e depois empurrando-a de brincadeira para a porta. Par finalizar deu um tapa dele em suas nádegas- Não quero você fora da cama.

- Mas isso eu sempre soube, querido. - ela observou rindo da vermelhidão dele. Achava divertido ele corar .

-Certo- sorriu- Você tem razão. - beijou de leve- Como quase....nunca.- fez uma careta quando ele fingiu aborrecido com o comentário.

Riram um pouco e se abraçaram.

- Talvez devêssemos ir para a cidade esta semana.

- Bobagem. Vamos semana que vem. Como combinado. Sem discussão!

Edward estava incomodado. Não tinha certeza sobre o que mas sentia que alguma coisa iria acontecer.

Bella poderia estar melhor aquela semana do que em qualquer outra se não fosse o marido. Ele andava distraído e nervoso, não que estivesse violento, mas parecia impaciente e angustiado. Já que Jacob fora levado para prisão em outro Estado, os negócios da fazenda estavam indo muito bem- chovera por quatro dias seguidos a semana passada e os gafanhotos nem chegaram perto de seu pasto- ela não via por que tanta tensão. Sua gravidez estava tranquila.

Mas ele vinha dormindo menos e trabalhando mais, e ao mesmo tempo não tirava os olhos dela, como se a qualquer momento ela fosse desaparecer, ou talvez, ter um filho.  
Aconchegada nos corbertores esperava pelo marido na varanda. Estava com medo do que ele iria dizer quando lhe contasse as novidades. Que estava começando a sentir as contrações fazia meio hora. Ou ela achava que era as contrações aquelas pequenas e dolorosas pontadas que ela sentira apenas duas vezes nos últimos trinta minutos.

Suas malas estavam prontas e o cavalo fora atrelado. Ela não sentira nenhuma dificuldade de fazer aquelas tarefas. Mas agora se sentia cansada e ansiosa.

Logo viu a movimentação perto do celeiro e a voz do marido séria falado com Texas.

- Está tudo certo.

- Queria eu ir com você....- ele fechou os pulsos nervoso.

- Será melhor eu ir. Ele não me conhece. Nunca vai desconfiar.

- Imbecil! -o homem mordeu os lábios chocado com a própria raiva- Por que?!

- Como vai a família da vítima?

- Não muito melhor com a notícia. Acho que só vão ficar bem quando ver o assassino pendurado numa corda.-pausa- O que o ódio pode fazer com as pessoas...

- Tem que agradecer por tudo isso sim. E quando o encontramos...-pausa-...Tudo vai ser como deve ser.

- Certo. Mas não sei o que fazer com as mulheres. Elas insistem em....

-Impossível.

O homem alto só suspirou.

Depois viu sua silhueta andando em direção a casa com passos largos e logo depois parando para observar as malas na porta.

- Acho que Alan ou Sophie estão com pressa.- sorriu tentando acalmar o marido que empalidecera subitamente -Melhor...

- Vou atrelar a égua...

- Já fiz isso. Estava esperando você.

- Você atrelou....- desistindo de qualquer comentário ele ajudou-a ficar em pé e pegou-a no colo.- Certo. Vamos para Paradise. Está sentindo dores?

- Agora não.- murmurou de encontro ao ombro forte do marido inspirando o cheiro se suor, cavalos e terra.- Hum...estou bem melhor.

O rosto dele se tornou mais suave.

- Chegaremos rápido.

E na verdade chegaram. Menos de meia hora estava deitada sobre a cama macia da mulher do pastor sentindo agora violentas contrações pouco espaçadas.

- Não empurre ainda- murmurou Irina compenetrada observando a dilatação que se encontrava.

- Queria acabar logo com isso- arfou deitando a cabeça no travesseiro em um dos momentos de paz. Mas estava bem. Sentia que tudo ia dar certo para seu bebe e ela. Ele não era tão grande como temera Edward , mas grande o bastante para faze-la gritar de novo quando a contração veio mais forte.

- Bella...! - o grito de Irina a pegou de surpresa bem também como a dor repentina que tomou conta de seu corpo. A mulher foi rápida para pegar o pequeno embrulho que saiu escorregando para a cama e momentos depois gritava sem nem ao menos um estímulo.- Oh...acho que ele estava com pressa também...

- É um menino? - agradecida por tudo ter sido rápido ela, levantou o corpo para ver o pequeno ser rosado e molhado embrulhado no cobertor nas mãos de Irina.  
- Um menino lindo.

- Alan- ela murmurou perto da criança. Sorriu para Irina. - Vamos chamar Edward.  
Edward nada ouvia do andar debaixo da casa. E parecia que tinham colocado ele ali exatamente para isso. Nervoso andou de um lado para o outro olhando para o Pastor Laurent que parecia calmo.

- Homens não foram feito para precensiarem partos. Só os médicos. E não de seus esposas. Conheci um que desmaiou no parto do próprio filho e a mulher teve que fazer tudo sozinha.

- Queria poder ficar lá perto.- lembrou-se que Bella pedira para ficar Mas a esposa do Pastor fora categórica em não deixá-lo ali.

Um barulho repentino de passos na escada de entrada chamou atenção de ambos. Logo uma batida se fazia soar. Olharam um para o outro tensos e um mal pressentimento tomou conta de Edward deixando-o gelado. O pastor pareceu ficar tenso também. Era estranho ter aquele sentimento de derrota no momento que sua esposa estava tendo um filho deles....

Laurent foi até a porta e a abriu devagar olhando para o estranho que se encontrava do outro lado.

- Olá. Estou procurando um homem chamado Edward Stuart. Alguns homens me falaram que ele estava aqui....disseram que sua esposa estava tendo um filho....

O soar daquelas palavras pareciam estranhas para Edward e para o Pastor. Como se não acreditasse naquilo que os homens tinham informado para ele.  
- Certo. É isso mesmo.

- Preciso falar com ele com certa urgência...a sós.

Edward recuou até parte da parede. Vários pensamentos passavam por sua mente. Fugir. Mas não tinha como. Não com Bella lá em cima, seu filho para nascer . E se a levasse? Deus...a fazeria viver na miséria com seu filho, como fugitivos, deixando a fazenda que pertencia a ela para trás? O que fizera com ela? Já não bastava os problemas que ela enfrentava por ser filha de uma prostituta...agora seria esposa de um assassino? Um estuprador? O horror daquilo o pegou deixando-o enchoado como a muito não sentia. O que fizera? Ela o odiaria para sempre.

Nada podia desculpa-lo. Devia ter contado para ela, devia ter aberto o jogo quando ela lhe falara sobre sua mãe. Quando ela sorria e o chamava de Edward Stuart, quando a chamavam de Sra. Stuart.

O pensamento que ela não era, definitivamente, casada com ele o deixou horrorizado. Como vinha ficando cada vez que pensava que seu filho não seria legítimo e sua esposa, não era sua esposa de verdade. E ambos eram as coisas que mais amava no mundo. Fechou os olhos e gemeu em desespero.

Seria preso. Mas agora , ser preso, levava-o para outra dimensão. Não a do medo e desespero. E sim ao da solidão da vida sem Bella. De saber que a fizera se desgraçar mais ainda na cidade. Que seu filho levaria seu estigma para sempre.

- Edward? - o pastor parecia tão pálido quanto ele- Tudo bem?

Não estava.

- Sim.

- Eu vou dar uma volta.

No silêncio que ficou ele encarou o homem baixo e atarracado que usava um sobretudo enorme bem como o bigode. Não o conhecia. Um detetive? Uma policial?  
- Queira sentar.

O homem sentou ereto e olhou para ele sério.

- Anthony Masen Cullen, espero eu.

Edward ouviu aquele nome como a de um desconhecido. Quem era aquele homem? Aquele homem que fora tão amado e respeitado na sua comunidade. Que tinha uma família amorosa e feliz.

- Sim. Sou eu.- Não podia negar. Não agora. Não quando o homem sabia quem ele era.

- Deu um trabalho achar você, rapaz.- o homem ainda o olhava sério e curioso- Sua esposa está tendo um bebê?

- Sim. Bella - ele fechou os olhos - Você não vai me levar antes de vê-la.- falou tenso mas determinado a explicar tudo a Bella antes que o homem pudesse arrasta-lo dali para a cadeia.

- Você só vai para onde quiser, filho!- o homem olhou ara o rosto desconfiado do jovem e sorriu - Quem pensa que sou?

- Um policial....alguém que veio para me levar a julgamento onde serei culpado e irei para a prisão estadual.

- Nada disso, rapaz. Esto aqui pela sua família. Que vem lhe procurando como loucos desde que fugiu...Na verdade desde que descobriram quem matou sua noiva.

Irina voltou para o quarto tensa.

- Tem um homem estranho lá conversando com Edward.

- Como?!

Bella tentou se levnatar pálida.

- Sobre o que?

- Não ouvi....

- Deus...- ela sentou-se tremendo- Será que ....

- Será que?- Irina olhou para ela esperando o fim da setença.

- As pessoas...as pessoas de quem ele estava fugido...- os olhos de Bella encheram de lágrimas - Ai Meus Deus Irina. Tenho que ir lá embaixo.

- Como? - Edward recuou surpreso - Acharam...? Quem...?

- Steve - o nome caiu entre ambos como uma bomba. O jovem que era primo da moça. Que tinha vindo a duas semanas para morar com os parentes.- Ele foi pego atacando outra jovem e confessou tudo. Dois depois de você ter fugido.

- Dois depois de eu ter sido espancando e preso você quer dizer. Pelas pessoas que são terminalmente contra a violência. - a dor nas palavras do jovem eram palpáveis.- Pessoas que me recebiam em casa, que me abraçavam e eram eus amigos.

- Eles ficaram muito arrependidos. Mudaram para o oeste logo depois. Estavam envergonhados da atitude que tomaram...com seu próprio pastor.

Mil coisas passavam na mente de Bella quando ela chegou a sala e se deparou com os dois homens e o olhos de Edward cheio de lágrimas.

- Bella...?

- Alan está bem. - falou ao ver o olhar dele recair em sua barriga- E você?

- Esse homem...

- Não vai levá-lo!- ela deus alguns passos em direção ao marido e ele a encontrou na metade do caminho - Não vou deixar levá-lo. Não importa o que você fez o quem você é. Não me importa.

- Bella?

- Eu sei que você não é Edward Stuart - ela soluçou - Acho que sempre soube desde que você desceu daquele trem.

- Mas como...?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não duvide de minha inteligência! Tive muito tempo para desconfiar....- olhou com raiva para o pequeno homem que queria levar o pai de seu filho embora- Não vai levá-lo! Se prende-lo terá que me levar junto com ele...

- Ele não veio me prender....- Anthony tentava acalmá-la.

- Não?

Edward sorriu.

- Ele veio me dizer que acharam o assassino...de minha noiva...

- Noiva?- os olhos de Bella se tornaram nublados- Sua noiva foi assassinada? - sussurrou horrorizada- Eles não acham que....não achavam que você....

- Era exatamente por isso que vim para cá... - beijou-a de leve. Não queria ser hipócrita. Mas os acontecimentos lhe tinham trago Bella e Alan. Não podia dizer que mudaria o destino mesmo se quisesse.

- Sãos uns loucos....Mas acharam?- ela peisaca tentando entender. Não se assustara com o fato dele já ter sido noivo. Talvez fizesse algumas perguntas mais tarde mas por enquanto se sentia aliviada demais.

- Acharam ,e minha família contratou Tom para me achar. Pelo jeito não me escondi como devia.

Os três sentaram enquanto Irina chegava com Alan no colo. O menino estava quietinho e mexia a boquinha, como procurando alimento.

- É lindo- Edward pegou o filho com os olhos cheios de novas lágrimas. - Temos que achar Laurent para nos casar de novo e batizar Alan.

Bella sorriu.

- E serei...

- Sra. Anthony Masen Cullen.

- Nossa ....

Laurent ficou mais do que satisfeito de casa-los novamente e batizar Alan. Momentos depois estavam na copa de Irina tomando vinho e comendo a torta que ela assara ás pressas para a comemoração.

- Sua mãe só chorava e seu pai...bem...- o homem sorriu - Só maldizia a todos.  
Anthony sorriu de leve parecendo saber exatamente do que falava.

- Não poderemos visita-los enquanto o bebe estiver pequeno . Seria bom se eles aparecessem por aqui.

- E vão assim que eu mandar o telegrama - prometeu Tom sorrindo de leve- Eles só estão esperando o sinal. Amanhã de manhã já estarão saindo de lá. Só vão ficar decepcionados quando souberem que você não vai mas ser o pastor de Greenville.  
Um silêncio caiu na sala enquanto todos olhavam para Anthony.

- Você é....- Bella o olhava confusa.

- Ora ora - Laurent riu - Eu devia ter desconfiado.

Mas Bella estava tensa.

- Você é um pastor? Um pastor?

- Não mais Bella...

- Por minha causa? - ela estava nervosa . Se encontrava quase deitada enrolada nas cobertas no sofá com o filho no colo mas parecia prestes a sair correndo e por isso Anthony foi para o lado dela.

- Claro que não por sua causa. Por causa de tudo. Nunca quis ser pastor. Prefiro mexer com a fazenda e terra... e com você. - ele murmurou piscando só para que ela ouvisse - Ou você acha que seu eu fosse um pastor podia carregar minha esposa para o celeiro sempre que eu quisesse?

- Anthony... - ela sorriu pela primeira vez falando o nome do marido- Você não está mentindo só por minha causa né? Você não quer mesmo ser...

- Não...

- Mas...e se você quisesse? Ninguém iria aceitar... eu...e você...quando todos souberem o que aconteceu...

- Só vai ser mais uma coisa para a lista...- ele riu- Vamos dar o que falar nesta cidadizinha para o resto de nossas vidas....Eles deviam nos agradecer .

Mais tarde Irina e Laurent bateram na porta do quarto de ambos e entraram devagar e parecendo temerosos.

- Temos que falar algo com vocês.

Bella estava preparada para tudo naquele momento. Mas não tinha idéia do que tinham para dizer.

- Há algo que devíamos ter falado com você há muito tempo....sempre confiamos em ambos para guardar este segredo e ...acho que precisamos que alguém saiba...precisamos contar isso para nossos amigos.

Anthony fez que sim e devolveu o bebe para o berço de madeira olhando sério para o casal.

- Faz dez anos que eu e Laurent nos conhecemos. Ele estava no seu primeiro trabalho na cidade de Winchita e eu...- ela olhou para o marido que fez que sim devagar com a cabeça - Eu trabalhava em um Saloon. Era uma prostituta. Nos vimos pela janela de meu quarto um dia. Eu não sabia quem ele era- ela sorriu - Pisquei e convidei ele para subir ao quarto. Ele aceitou. - ela sorriu .

- Fiquei duas horas passando um sermão para ela.- completou o homem sorrindo de leve a lembrança.

- Um hora e meia apenas...os outros minutos...

O homem corou.

- Bem... Para resumir eu me apaixonei por ela e resolvemos fugir da cidade e vim para outra que não nos conhecessem. Conseguir que me mudassem de paróquia e logo estávamos aqui casados.

- Só queríamos que soubessem.

- E queríamos também que não sentisse obrigado a desistir da profissão apenas...

- Admiro seu trabalho P. Laurent. Mas não me sinto motivado o bastante para continuar pregando. Na verdade nunca me sentir. O que eu quero está aqui. Do meu lado. Bella, Alan e a meu trabalho na fazenda. - ele sorriu par a esposa e aperto-lhe a mão. - E quanto o que nos contou. Eu...e com certeza nem Bella nos importamos com o que foi o passado, apenas o presente. E hoje...estou tão feliz e aliviado por tudo ter se resolvido da melhor maneira que apenas desejo a mesma felicidade a todos.  
O casal emocionado ainda ficou mais alguns minutos conversando até que os deixou a sós.

- Saber o que me deixou mais alegre hoje. Depois de Alan e de tudo o que houve..

- Não... -ela se aconchegou no marido e sorriu- Eu pode-lo chamar de Anthony?

- Além disso tudo...- ele sorriu - É você já saber que eu tinha algo esconder me sentir menos...enganador....

- Eu não tinha certeza...apenas uma suspeita e nesses últimos dias tem estado tão tenso...devia ter aproveitado mais nosso tempo...agora terá que esperar uns dois a três meses...- Ela piscou e morreu de rir da surpresa dele- O que pensou que faria comigo marido?

- Não pensei nisso...Nossa...Três?! - ele afastou-se dela fingindo terror - Não encoste em mim mulher...

Ambos riram baixinho temendo acordar o bebe.

- Vai passar rápido...- suspirou - Sua família ...será que eles...vão gostar de mim?

- Você é a mulher que amo...eles vão amá-la também...

- Fale sobre eles...

- Tenho um pai grande e carrancudo, uma mãe que manda nele, meu avô mora conosco e mais quatro irmãos e cinco irmãs....

- Nossa...

- São quase todos mais novos do que eu. Apenas Karen é casada, ela é dois anos mais nova que eu...o resto das meninas tem cinco, oito , doze e quatorze anos e se chamam Clara, Violet, Bella -como você - e Cindy . Meus irmãos mais velhos são Stepheson e Davison, tem trinta e trinta e três anos. Ainda tem Maurice, Oscar, Otto e Salomão. Com treze, dezesseis, vinte, vinte e dois e vinte e quatro anos.

- Coitadas de seus irmãos com tantos irmãos mais velhos... Todos moram juntos?  
A casa é grande lá...- ele sorriu - Mas gostaria de chamar alguns deles para morar aqui na fazenda. Não conosco... apesar de pretender construir uma grande casa na campina perto do celeiro, quero privacidade... vou convidá-los para morar nas terras mais ao oeste, estão a venda e são ótimas, tenho certeza que Salomão e Davison aceitarão o convite, a alguns tempo eles estão querendo vim para o oeste e minha mãe sempre os estão prendendo em casa... Talvez Stepheson...

- Talvez seus pais..- ela sorriu- Não quer fazer seu pai se mudar?

O olhos dele brilharam.

- Lógico! Você tem razão...

- Eu estava apenas brincando! Eles não iriam querer sair das terras que eles tem lá...

- Bobagem... É um pequeno sítio que eles possuem lá , e meu avo já foi dono de muitas terras no oeste....

- Ora... Mas eles tem recursos...

Anthony riu...

- Não se preocupe com os recursos de meu pai. Ele tem um bom tino para negócios e tem dinheiro para investir....Só estava faltando estímulo certo...acho que vamos dar isso para todos....

Dormiram abraçados sonhando com o que o futuro reservava para eles.

**Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Só falta o epilogo...**

***-***

**Beijos  
**


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

- Hoje? De trem?  
- Em menos de meia hora se ele não estiver atrasado - comentou o marido retirando relógio do bolso - Acho que vamos ter uma invasão familiar logo mais...  
- Mas por que não mandaram um telegrama?  
- Talvez queisessem fazer uma suspresa...  
- Sei....- ela disse desconfiada enquanto acompanhava o marido. Alan fora deixado com Irina momentos atrás para que ambos fizessem compras na cidade. Logo seria a festa paroquial para arrecadar fundos e tinham que comprar além de ração, arreios novos, selas mais comida( agora que sabiam que a família dele estava por chegar) e um chapéu novo, como teimara a manhã toda para ter, apesar do marido achar ridícula as penas rosas ela se apaixonara por ele.  
- Acho que devemos comprar alguns presentes...se todos estão vindo....  
- Balas e doces....você agradara a todos com certeza....- Anthony sorriu e tirou o chapéu quando se deparou com Jessica Stanley, Lauren Malory e Tânia Denali.- Senhoras.  
- Elas moveram a cabeça em sinal ao aceno e rapidamente se afastaram. Edward trocou um sorriso com ela.  
- Lembre-se do que eu te falei.  
- Certo . - ela sorriu e corou. A última vez que tinham se encontrado com o trio na cidade o marido cochichara em seu ouvido . "Tenha pena delas. Elas nunca tiveram um orgasmo na vida." Aquilo a fizera ficar vermelha como uma pimenta e trio notara sua face rosada parecendo saber que o marido devia ter falado algo indecoroso. Logo se afastaram como agora. Só que antes tinham cochichado bem alto "Pouca vergonha". Anthony se divertia com aquilo.

A fazenda S&M crescera muito desde de que o filho nascera, há cerca de três meses quando Anthony tinha fechado negócio com três mercados do leste e empregara vários jovens da cidade além de fazer a cidade ser mais conhecida no circulo de gado. Anthony parecia ter "mãos de ouro" para o negócio de gado. Pensar que fazendo negócio com poucas cabeças eles tinham chegado tão longe. Tanto que Anthony já compara as terras que queria passar para os irmãos com medo que mais alguém as arrecadasse já que mais alguns pequenos fazendeiros se interessavam pela região.

Bella , para desespero de Jessica Stanley, fora convidada para almoçar assim como seu marido nas casa do prefeito e tivera que ser educada. Mais do que isso. Uma perfeita anfitriã, já que Anthony estava investindo na cidade.  
- Estou horrível.... vamos logo ao mercado. Temos que comprar algo para eu usar antes que sua família chegue.  
- Que tal aquele chapéu?  
- Você acha... que irei usar aquele chapéu ...para sua família?!  
- Mas... você o tinha adorado!  
- Não para sua família!  
Anthony riu, pensasando no contraste que era aquela mulher.  
- Pois se eu fosse você usava exatamente ele. Minhas irmãs vão adorar. Já que não podiam usar muitos enfeites lá...  
- Oh...a comunidade era tão rígida assim?  
- Bem....- ele pareceu pensar- Sim era. Mas meus pais eram...uma exceção. Na verdade acho que ele ainda não tinham saído de lá por minha causa. Eu me comprometi muito novo com minha noiva e depois fui escolhido prendendo toda a minha família...Eles nunca conseguiram se dar bem com os outros, mas aqui...bem...se eles aceitarem...  
- Ainda não falou nada pelas cartas?  
- Não... Apenas algumas coisa.  
Descrevera o local e falara muito sobre Bella e o bebe e sua mãe e seus irmãos respondiam com brincadeiras, palavras de afeto e amor.  
Logo entravam porta a dentro do mercado. Bella preocupada com as horas e com o chapéu...  
- Você o achou ridículo...- ela murmurou olhando-se no espelho crítica.  
Anthony quis não ter aberto a boca. Bella nunca comprara nada, nunca pedia nada. Ele sempre que trazia os vestidos e outros acessórios para elas. Detalhe que todos da cidade sabiam e encaravam como mais uma estranhice do casal.. Alguns dias atrás ela passar por ali e vira o chapéu e se encantara e ele caçoara, tolo que era.  
- Não em você.- falou com sinceridade. Ela estava linda e se não o comprasse ele mesmo o compraria. Estava ficando excitado olhando-a com aquele chapéu. Na verdade pediria a esposa que o colocasse ele aquela noite, apenas ele.  
- Não? - ela mordeu os lábios e olhou para ele dentro dos olhos - Anthony!  
- O que?! - ele percebeu pelo olhar dela que a esposa parecia saber o que se passava na sua mente e sorriu - Leve-o.  
Ela corou e concordou. Um apito agudo os tirou do transe e ela olhou apavorada para a estação de trem.  
- Eles chegaram!  
Correram para o local apressados e chegaram lá no mesmo instante que o trem parava. Por um momento ela se lembrou da última vez que estivera ali. Do vislumbre dos braços do marido, dos olhos verdes, dos cabelos bronze....do primeiro olhar.  
- Eu pensei comigo mesmo aquele dia. "Rapaz, você não merece a sorte que tem".  
Bella sorriu.  
- E eu pensei "Você ainda pode correr" - ela brincou pois ambos já tinham falado sobre aquele dia vários vezes. Cada vez que lembravam diziam frases diferentes e se provocavam.  
Algumas portas do trem foram abertas e uma mais distante pulou uma garota com longas pernas , cabelos ruivos e encaracolados que se vestia com um lindo vestido verde, uma mulher saltou logo atrás trazendo um chapéu e com o rosto reprovador.  
- Aquela é Violet e mamãe- cochichou o marido e sorriu lavando-a pelo braço até o local onde descia um verdadeiro batalhão de pessoas.  
- Anthony! - a mulher que ele dissera ser sua mãe o viu primeiro e correu enlaçando-o e distribuindo vários beijos estrondosos pelo rosto do marido.  
- Mãe...- vermelho e embaraçado ele tentava afastar a mulher que o criara com gentileza.. -Está é...  
- Você nunca devia ter saído daquele jeito. Aquela mulher bem que mereceu os tapas que dei nela quando aquilo tudo aconteceu...e pensar que eu seria parente dela...um horror... - a mulher colocou o rosto do filho entre as mão e o examinou - Onde está sua esposa?  
- Aqui do lado dele - a voz de Bella não soou exatemente cheia de boas vindas e gentileza que esperava.- Prazer em...  
- Ora Anthony! Sua esposa é linda! - a mulher a abraçou com entusiasmo - Que lindo cabelo! Que pele maravilhosa e que olhos, Ah Anthony eu sabia que você não escolheria uma velha solteirona para casar , mesmo que fosse para se esconder, como seus irmãos estavam apostando...  
- Mãe...  
- Seu nome é Bella não querida? Bem vinda a família! Mas que lindo chapéu você está usando? Pelo jeito ela tem bom gosto também! Mal posso esperar para comprar algumas roupas sem ser aqueles horríveis vestidos pretos e azuis escuros que obrigavam a todos usarem, aquelas mulheres não sabem o que é bom gosto!  
- Elizabeth deixe os meninos respirarem!  
A voz grossa e bem apessoada se assemelhava ao marido. Bem como o grande homem que aparecia por trás da esposa e a enlaçava pela cintura estendendo a mão. - Carlisle Masen, é um prazer conhecer você Srta. Bella Masen.  
- O prazer é meu Sr. Hutcham. Agora quero que me chamem de Bella.  
- Mas que chapéu lindo!- a voz infantil a fez olhar paar baixo onde duas garotinhas e examinavam com olhos críticos.  
- Você deve ser Violet e você Clara.  
Ambas abriram um sorriso.  
- Ela sabe nossos nomes mamãe!  
- Claro que sabe e vocês sabem o dela, não?  
- É Bella...  
Logo os outros participantes daquela família estavam ao seu lado e momentos depois partiam para a fazenda. A construção da nova casa tinha se iniciado há algumas semanas. E o marido construirá mais alguns cômodos na pequena casa esperando exatamente o dia que os familiares iriam visitá-los e quem sabe se estabelecerem naquela região.  
Logo os irmão mais velhos estavam empolgados com a o local.  
- Acho que vou ficar por aqui Anthony- o murmuro de Stepheson chegou só a ele - Que lugar maravilhoso.  
Anthony sorriu.  
- Eu esperava que papai se apaixonasse como eu e quisesse comprar algumas terras. Mas já que vocês demoram a a chegar eu tive a iniciativa de usar o dinheiro que ele me mandou para comprar as terras a venda a oeste e comprei mais alguns bons pedaços de terra em torno da fazenda e ainda tem muito mais a venda. Acho que podemos fazer um belo investimento aqui, não?  
Outros dois irmão que se encontravam na charrete se aproximaram.  
- Seria uma ótima idéia! - Davison estava entusiasmado - Ainda mais se tiverem garotas tão bonitas quanto a sua esposa por aqui...  
- Sobre o que estão falando? - o pai sorriu - Se é sobre terras e garotas quero saber....  
Mas logo ela estava rindo quando o marido fazia cócegas sobre sues braços.  
- Não! - ela tentou fugir mais ele a atacava de todos os lados ...- Anthony você....!  
- Tudo bem....- ele deitou-se de lado ficando quieto - Não quero acordar Alan...  
- Já deve ter acordado toda a família...- ela fingiu está zangada mas não conseguiu...- Sua família é maravilhosa.  
- É sua agora. - ele murmurou.  
- Sabe...aquele dia quando te encontrei no trem... - ela ignorou o som da risada baixa do marido - Quando vi suas pernas...seus braços...achei que você era um bruto como Jacob - o sorriso do marido morreu e ele se tornou sério mas ela ignorou isso - Ai...eu você olhou para mim... e eu não consegui dar um passo. Achei você lindo, o homem mais lindo que eu tinha encontrado me toda a minha vida. E seus olhos....nossa. quando olhei para você... só pensava que eu seria a mulher mais felizarda do mundo se olhasse para você o resto da minha vida.- sorriu - E me apaixonei quando você deixou cair aquela mala no pé e falou aquele palavrão....  
- Eu estava embasbacado. Não acreditava que a velha feia solteirona que não podia arrumar um marido decente em sua própria cidade fosse você.....  
Riram da descrição que ele fez..  
- Mas agora temos tudo que queríamos. Eu tenho você.  
- Sim...temos tudo Tenho você.

Fim!!!!!!!!!!

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Isso ai gente

Muito obrigada e mil desculpas pela demora...

Escrevi uma one shot da Alice que já foi postada e agora irei concentrar as minhas energias em "A Mediadora".

Gostaria de encontrar vocês por lá.

Bjos


End file.
